


喜欢一个人

by edenedenli2020



Category: BL H a little
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenedenli2020/pseuds/edenedenli2020
Summary: my wechat : lindalindasir 原创，口水文，欢迎大家分享你们的故事





	喜欢一个人

**Author's Note:**

> not finished yet ,continue ........

陈灿然，李依仁，安思雨，刘成，刘炜，贾涛，

1  
“不好意思，借过，我赶火车~”，李依仁一面飞奔着，一面心里怪自己没有看清楚火车票上的站点，竟然起了个大早赶了晚集，去错了站点，现在距离开车还有5分钟。  
等着匆匆忙忙的从地铁出来，飞奔至进站口，又被浩浩荡荡的安检的大军给困住了，眼看着时间还剩三分钟，李依仁撒腿就在电梯上跑，到了检票口一问，车子已经开了。  
“shit！小小一个苏州竟然三个火车站，在网上查说这趟车次是从苏州北站出发啊！”李依仁擦着满头大汗，喘着气，哀怨的比怨妇还悲惨。等到了火车票改签点一问，李依仁更是无语了，“什么？已发车车票的不能退，不能改签？”  
瞬间，泄了气的皮球一样的李依仁悻悻的走出了售票大厅，不禁心理暗骂，这是又要去非洲了我才把电话卡的网络停掉了，偏赶上这个事情，真的是无语，这是为什么为什么？  
“帅哥，你是去哪里？”一个爽脆的声音在自己身后响起，李依仁抓紧斜跨在一侧的软塌塌的包，回头询问似地扫了一眼，又自然的回过头来继续往前走。  
“诶，帅哥！”   
“你叫我？”李依仁这次终于转过身子，朝着那个声音的来源，扶了扶巨大的眼镜才看清楚跟自己说话的人。原来是比自己还高了一截的男生，带了一个黄色镜框，眉目间有点王力宏的味道。看到帅哥，李依仁送上最甜美的笑容。  
还没等李依仁再次开口，就听那个男生说：“我都叫了你好多声了呢，我在苏州博物馆听了你的讲解，你是学历史的吗，还是学考古的？”  
“neither!都不是，我只是打酱油的而已。”李依仁仿佛恍然大悟一样惊讶道，“我想起来了，你是跟三个女孩子一起的那个男生！”  
“对，那是我三个表妹。”  
“你是苏州人？”  
“是啊，表妹来这边玩，带他们去博物馆看看，我们苏州博物馆很有特色吧？想必你也知道这个建筑是贝律铭大师建造的。”  
“嗯，我不懂建筑，只是觉得里边坐的位置太少了，快累死我这个胖子了。”  
“呵呵呵呵，你去哪？也是要改签吗？”  
“去宁波，可惜我没赶上车，还不知道怎么回去呢？”  
“我去上海,车子还没来，说来的时间不确定，我想改签最近的一班的，结果被告知最近的一班就是这一班。”  
“那你比我好啊，刚问了从苏州到宁波的车子是没有了，我在想怎么回去呢。”  
“要不然，你去上海算了，跟我一起。上海始发车很多，应该有很多到宁波的车的。”  
“那我不用买票？”  
“普通车不会看那么严的，你说上车补票就好了。”  
“诶，如果没有其他办法这是最好办法了，我明天还要赶着上班呢。”  
“附近有个网吧，我带你去吧，可以去查一下。我经常都会早到这边上网，时间差不多了再上车．．．”  
“看来也只能如此了。”李依仁内心虽然说得潇洒但是内心嘀咕了，从中学开始寄宿到大学参加工作，自己去网吧的次数绝对不会超过十次，网吧给他的感觉就是一个抽烟喝酒打游戏不务正业的年轻人集群的地方，更有甚者是各种黄赌徒滋生蔓延的场合。莫非他是网吧的托，初次见面就这么热心，难免有种人肉贩子的感觉。  
但是在看了眼自己的无网络手机的时候，李依仁也只有求助网吧了。  
李依仁紧紧跟着帅哥的脚步，穿过人群，爬上楼梯，爬到网吧时候都累得气喘吁吁了，果然胖子就要减肥的。  
“这边网吧要交20元押金，密码就是12345。”帅哥说着就向网管身后的冰箱走去。网管美女慧心一笑。  
“哦~”李依仁这才反应过来，慌忙从书包里掏出钱包，“你喝什么？”  
“啊？啊---你要什么？我来请客。”说着帅哥就朝李依仁微微一笑，做出一个随便选的手势，好像跟他自己家的一样。  
“不用，我来，你喝什么随便拿，我只要可口可乐。”李依仁总觉得有点上了贼船的感觉，不过也觉得人家帮半天忙总不能什么都不表示。  
“那我要雪碧吧。”帅哥弯腰拿了一瓶雪碧和一瓶可口可乐放在柜台上。  
付完钱，找好座位，李依仁按照帅哥的建议查了车次，结果从上海回宁波今天确实是没有车了。思来想去，李依仁决定先从苏州到杭州，杭州转战宁波，而且运气还不错，买到了最后一张票，这时总算舒了一口气，也总算是可以赶早回去上班了。  
“你车什么时候到？”等李依仁把紧张的心放下来，才想起要和对方说点什么。  
“我也不知道，反正暂时说车子无限期晚点，既然你查好了，我也再去看一下。”帅哥说着就起身走了。  
“恩，谢谢。”   
距离自己车子出发还有两个半小时，李依仁想就在这看电影打发时间吧。  
半个小时还不到，李依仁就发现自己旁边多出一个人来，原来那个帅哥又回来了。  
“怎么？时间还没确定吗？”李依仁问道。  
只见帅哥一边开启电脑，一边露出标准八颗牙齿对着屏幕，“晚点一个小时，我正好也在这上下网，对了我叫陈灿然，你叫什么？”  
“我叫李依仁，不是在水一方的那个伊人，是依靠的依，仁爱的仁。”说着李依仁同志送上一个标准的微笑。  
“哦，你哪人？”  
“我是北方人，那个~~~”  
“我是本地人，呵呵呵”  
李依仁心里嘀咕了，我又没有问你，你还会抢答了了啊？再说一开始我就知道了啊。  
“你微信和QQ”，帅哥平淡的问道。  
“啊？”  
“没事，要不然你加我，我微信号是xxxx”  
.......  
经过一晚上的劳累，李依仁终于赶早到达了公司，还好有朋友帮忙打卡，又在宿舍洗了澡之后，李依仁屁颠颠的满血复活，上班去喽。  
“李依仁！”  
“诶！”  
“到我这边来一下。”  
“马上。”  
李依仁屁股还没做热，就小跑跑向老大办公桌，路过好基友刘炜桌子前，丢出一盒博物馆买的文物造型的饼干，伸了伸舌头，就闪了。  
等着李依仁抱着一堆腊肉回到自己座位上，刘炜就端着水杯过来刺探敌情。“怎么样？上面同意你辞职了嘛？”  
“不同意我也是走定了，就这点破工资，再加上让我承担这么大责任，我看还是算了。”  
“算了，既然走定了也不说这些了。对了，这次旅游怎么样？”  
“嗨，别提了，我都错过高铁了，就算是有艳遇也没心思消受了。不过我必须要说，我回来的时候竟然遇到了好多帅哥。”李依仁联想翩翩，好像自己遇到了绝世好攻，满脸淫荡的意淫开来。  
“哥，你能不能不要攥着腊肉跟我说帅哥的事情，我表示很油腻。”  
“嗨，可惜只是几面之缘，虽然帅但是终归没分清弯直，要是分清了估计也看不上我这胖成一片的海的身材呢。”  
“得！你不是说你要淹死所有瘦子之后，你就是瘦子了吗？这些腊肉是干嘛的？端午节补发的福利？”  
“给我我也不能要啊，多拉低我的档次啊。这不是要再去非洲三个月才放我走嘛，让我带到非洲去的呢。”  
“那也挺好，毕竟去了一年还是瘦了很多的，利用这三个月脱胎换骨，做个真正的瘦子吧？”  
“你知道吗，非洲人的那啥....”李依仁八卦模式猛开，正要开始进入状态，就听到后边的一位欧巴桑敲桌子。  
“喂！我说你们也注意一下，现在时上班时间，又不是在茶水间，交头接耳的也不注意影响。”说完这些，某女放下无比鄙视的眼神，又进入自己的淘宝购物模式。  
李依仁和刘炜相视一笑。李依仁悄声说：“大姨妈还没走呢，我们晚上去吃自助餐吧，天一广场我请客。”  
“好嘞！不过今天好闷热，估计会下雨。”  
上午, 李依仁就在无所事事中度过了，午休过后,李依仁完全找回了状态。回到座位刚坐下，李依仁就又被叫去了老大办公室，出来的时候又是一堆药物。李依仁内心狂骂，你这个粗生，爷爷的行李限重30KG你知道不知道？自己做商务舱的人还让我带这么多东西，必须要遭报应的。  
“轰隆”一个闷雷惊现，透过窗户还可以看到远处天空裂开的痕迹，李依仁手中的药差一点就飞一地了，心肝颤了一下，果然不能背后咒人。  
反正自己的主要差事是在国外，国内并没有什么事情，上班签到下班在报个到就可以了，中间完全可以略过，李依仁把药丢在桌子上就跑回宿舍收衣服去了。  
刚收完衣服，还没来得及回宿舍，瓢泼大雨就下了起来。雨幕中一个不甚分明的人影向凉棚方向冲来。等看清来人，李依仁眼镜精光一闪，内心狂喊：“哇！帅哥！帅哥诶！这个绝对可以评为公司的帅草，哇，难道是胡戈吗？”  
就在李依仁花痴联想时，那位帅哥潇洒的把T恤脱下，露出六块腹肌，身体上的水珠散出耀眼的光芒，仿佛要闪瞎狗眼的感觉。李依仁就快酥了。  
“依仁，借我件背心穿一下吧。”  
2  
李依仁猛然间回头，并没看到身后有人，然后面对着帅哥，用手指指着自己，脑海里浮现无数问号：“你你你你，你是叫我？”  
“你不叫李依仁吗？”说着这位帅哥，径直走到李依仁的面前，很大方的扯出毛巾把身上擦了擦，然后又在李依仁手中的衣服里翻找了一下，拽出一件蓝色的皮卡丘T恤套在身上。  
果然有腹肌的男人穿什么都帅，有一块腹肌的男人穿什么都是孕妇装，鲜明对比啊。  
李依仁好像想到了什么，满脸黑线之后恢复镇定自若：“喂！帅哥！虽然我知道你知道我是谁，而我并不知道你是谁，但是你也不能这么不客气吧？长的帅就可以这么不懂文明礼貌啊，真是的！”  
“看到你夸我聪明帅气的份上，我就笑纳了。”帅哥摆出一个百毒不侵的笑容，自恋的说。  
“靠，您这长的是250的脑子吧？能不要这么自恋不？”  
“呵呵呵，我叫安思雨。”  
“您这名字还真应景。”李依仁内心狂骂，你还不如叫思雷，天打五雷轰呢！  
说着又是一道闪电刷过，李依仁捂住耳朵转念阿弥陀佛了。  
“呵呵呵，你好像很怕打雷？”  
李依仁刚松开耳朵，一个闷雷就炸开了。“靠！你能不能不要问的这么及时？”李依仁心里嘀咕果然你叫安思雷，“快点把本公子的衣服脱下来，你穿着就跟一面旗帜一样，太煞风景了。”  
“那我脱下来给你看？”  
“看毛线啊？”  
“那你等雨停了，我去车里拿了衣服在还给你呗，求李公子通融一下。”  
“这还算句人话，我问你，你也是A&B公司的？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我在问你好不好？”李依仁不得不给眼前这只一顿白眼。  
“我是企划部的，难怪你没见过我。你去非洲都一年了呢，而且比你去年瘦了一些，你最大的爱好就是去博物馆做志愿者，并且可以算是无所不通。”  
“嗨，我被你打败了，虽然你说的都是实话，但是我不得不怀疑你这一番马屁的用意。”  
安思雨又拽过手巾擦擦头发，闷骚的甩一甩竟然如此多娇，看到李依仁不太敢看自己，哧的一声笑了，“怎么样是不是很帅？”  
“呃，你这样子闷骚你妈造吗？”你简直就是应了那句明骚易躲，暗贱难防。  
眼看着雨水稍微小点，李依仁抱着衣服冲进了雨幕，跑回了宿舍，等着换了衣服打伞出来，竟然看不到那个安某某了。回想起来，李依仁竟然有点像刚刚偶遇贞子姐姐的毛骨悚然，似乎不太真实啊。  
李依仁准备打伞去上班，在半路上电话就响了。  
“骚年，你又去颤抖了？”  
“小炜炜，找哥干蘑子？”  
“我刚听金媛说你和一个帅哥在凉亭下一起躲雨，还大有打情骂俏的和谐氛围。”  
“你当心我到你们家那位面前告你一状。”  
“你随便去，你这是捏造，做不得数。”  
“我这是欲加之罪何患无辞，不信你就试试。”  
“我现在献上我最诚挚的道歉，不过你要是不原谅我,我也不会跟你分享我的快乐了。”  
“别介啊，你要不说我也会参上你一本的，要不然你试试？”  
“我真的被你这个克星打败了！今天晚上，我们家那位说有一个PARTY找我们一起参加。”  
“我们的意思是包括我？”  
“那必须啊！”  
“女王陛下，请问您有任何吩咐请及时示下，过期不候啊。”  
“记得不要把你的第二人格丢在家里就好了，半小时后我们翘班走人，我已经找好人代打卡了，你的卡我也给金媛了。”  
“亲，我衣服都湿了，只有身上这件牛仔和T恤了，不知道会不会放我进去。”  
“没事，我也一样。咱又不是主角，穿那么正式干嘛。半小时后公司门口见，有专车接送。”  
“靠，你果然是女王！”还没等李依仁说完，刘炜已经挂了电话。  
半小时之后，果然一辆黑色奔驰出现在公司门口，两个人兴高采烈的蹦上了车。  
“刘成帅哥，今天是什么PARTY？不会是你的定亲大会吧？”李依仁一上车就朝驾驶员发问。  
还没等刘成回复，倒是遭到了刘炜一顿诅咒：“你丫，把你乌鸦嘴闭上，当心你未来老公比你的嘴巴还恶毒。”  
李依仁坐在后排，摆摆手做出很无辜的造型，“whatever!”  
刘成对刘炜轻轻一笑，顺手摸了摸刘炜的头发，并且帮他把安全带系好，刘炜幸福的神情让李依仁竟然有些许失神。  
“我最讨厌别人忽视我这盏灯泡了，竟然在探照灯面前秀恩爱面不改色，难道我看到了真爱？”  
刘成爽朗的一笑：“小仁啊。”  
“还不如叫我大依”  
“但是你是小0啊。”  
“用不着你提醒，就叫我依仁就好了，免得叫的我好小，反衬出你又好老。在说你才而立，我和你们家小炜炜同岁二五，都老大不小了。你们做领导的是不是都喜欢放着人家全名不叫，非要挑个字出来在前面加个小字啊。鄙视人也不能这么穷开心吧？”  
刘成摇摇头，笑道：“看来你一个人有这张嘴陪伴就好了。”  
“承您吉言，要不然在万恶的非洲，我怎么排解这无边的寂寞呢？”  
刘炜把身体转过来，看着已经在后座位上蜷缩成S型的李依仁，就玩味起来。  
“干嘛？莫非你喜欢上我了？”李依仁一个眼刀过去，刘炜赶紧回头。  
“净问这些没有争议不可能的问题。”刘炜莫名的有些不好意思，“诶，你在非洲这一年没有跟一个黑人欧巴玩过？听说黑人的那啥很huge，是不是真的啊？”  
“怎么？你喜欢？我送你一只？难道你们家这位的那啥还没有满足你的小欲火啊？”  
“这是两码事，从实交代，你敢发誓你真的没有和黑人OOXX？”  
“我实话告诉你哦，我认为你们家成帅的那啥一定没有黑人的大，而且你想啊人家黑人浑身都是精壮瘦肉，叉腰肌发达，就连臂力都可以一抬手拎起200斤货物，大气都不喘一口，再加上那个....”李依仁一个轱辘爬起来，凑在刘炜耳边娓娓道来，刘炜听得正带劲，刘成的一声咳嗽仿佛惊醒了刘炜这个梦中人。  
李依仁奸计得逞嘴角上翘，刘炜这个傻缺又着了道，只能撇嘴，车子在雨幕中行驶着，一下子空间出现了短暂的静默。  
是啊，又是静默，在非洲的这一年，李依仁又是怎样的用忙碌来麻木自己，时间都一年了，但是现在想起来心理依旧隐隐做疼，自己已经不怪不怨了，一年之前自己喜欢一个人，现在到真的喜欢一个人的时候了，了无牵挂，自由自在。  
“亲，今天是什么PARTY？”刘炜问道。  
“今天是一个朋友举办的爵士乐的PARTY，你也知道我们做传媒的，不去也不好，正好又是比较熟悉的,可以带你们一起去。”  
“亲，可是我不懂这些诶。而且你看我和依仁的这身打扮会不会很掉价?”  
刘成作势拧了拧他们家小炜炜的鼻子，“有老公在你还担心什么？我包他们屁颠屁颠的迎接我们进去。”  
李依仁也淡定的道出了心声，“成~哥~哥”此言一出，果然前面两个人立马体温降到冰点，温存不在。  
李依仁继续说：“别的我可不关心，请问吃的有没有啊~”  
“净问这些没有争议问题！”没想到前面两个人异口同声了，短暂相视一眼然后就笑开了花。  
老远就看到一面“爵士之夜”的幕墙，好大的一个棚子啊，原来这次的PARTY是在室外，李依仁想起北方出殡用的停灵的棚子，OH NO!李依仁赶紧甩甩脑袋，跟着刘成向入口走去。  
“先生，请您签名。”  
李依仁得色了，没想到今天哥也有签名的机会，只见在两部闪光灯的闪耀下，李依仁同志签下了龙飞凤舞的几个大字，然后微笑着点点头就进了棚子里边。  
一进棚子，刘成说要去跟几个朋友打个招呼，稍后在15号台子来找他们。  
“我去，怎么一进来就变黑了呢？”  
“李依仁，这叫氛围好不好。”刘炜嗤之以鼻，鄙视这个不懂情调的李依仁。  
“好好好，你看那边。”  
刘炜顺着李依仁的手看去，满桌子的吃的，“你就知道吃！”  
“吃个毛线啊，你再看！”  
刘炜再次踮起脚尖细看，模糊看到一对男女搂在一起随着慵懒的音乐摆动，好像那个男人的手已经伸进了女人的内心里边。  
“靠！你果然犀利，这么灰暗都看的到。”  
刘炜还想再看，就被李依仁拉着去拿吃的东西了。随着主办者的讲话结束，PARTY的表演算是正式开始。众人伴着音乐扭动，老远就看到刘成坐在贵宾席上，好像很陶醉的欣赏。高雅好像只存在中间人头攒动的场地，而15号桌好像是一个独特的所在，是一个依然能清晰的听到喧嚣，可并没有多少人经过的角落。  
“小炜炜，走，我们再去拿点水果和甜点过来，刚刚那个烧烤也不错，我们现在应该放弃红酒选择啤酒才有大排档的气质。”  
“哥！你要去你自己去啊，你看我们桌上已经罗列20个盘子了，刚烤肉那帅哥估计都认识你了呢。”  
“熟人好说话，你不去我自己去了啊，你要什么不？我帮你拿来。”  
“那你帮我拿一杯酸奶吧。”  
李依仁刚走，刘成就过来了，看到李依仁不在，刘成抱着刘炜就香了一口。  
刘炜有些惊慌的环顾四周，“这旁边有人呢，当心....”  
“没事。刚刚走不开，必须要做做样子才行。在这等了好久了吧？小仁呢？”  
“呶！”刘炜把手朝着放食物的区域一指。老远就看到李依仁端着一杯啤酒，一边拿着叉子坐在烧烤师傅旁边大吃特吃呢。  
“呵呵呵，也难为他在非洲一年，在那估计只能吃萝卜白菜了。”刘成一只手搂着刘炜肩膀，一指手插了一块水果送到刘炜嘴里。  
刘炜没来由的叹息一声，“老公，我和依仁是大学室友，我最了解他了，他内心一定很苦。去年这个时候贾涛也太不是玩意了。依仁告诉我，欲盖弥彰心才恨。”  
“好了，宝贝儿，我们不说他们了，我保证同样的事情不会发生在我们身上。”刘成亲吻了一下刘炜的额头，劝慰道。  
“老公，如果有一天你要结婚了，你会不会不告诉我？如果有一天你有了新的爱人，请你也一定要告诉我，依仁说得对，我可以离开，不会纠缠，不是不爱，而是爱的很深。”  
“傻了吧？老公怎么可能不告诉你呢？”刘成抱紧刘炜，心理也莫名的揪疼，“宝贝，你尽管放心。好了，我们不说这些了，我去拿东西给你吃吧。”  
“我跟你一起吧。”  
两个人刚走近李依仁，就听到李依仁在那和烧烤的人谈话，两个人就笑喷了。  
“帅哥，你稍后帮我再烤一个羊腿肉，要烤成外焦里嫩的状态，十分钟之后我来取，再加一条茄子。”然后李依仁潇洒的转头，“诶，美女，我要的那个鸭脖帮我切好了吧？还有那个寿司，thank you!”  
李依仁端着鸭脖和寿司，边吃边往回走。  
刘炜先忍不住说：“您这速度估计还没走回桌子呢，就要再次回来重新拿了吧？”  
李依仁一看刘成也在，一下子冷不防的给噎住了，赶忙端起旁边一杯白色液体，仰头喝下。刚觉得顺畅，一种很强的味道就呛满了鼻腔，又是一阵咳嗽。“我靠，能不能不要在人家没有防备的时候及时出现啊？我不就吃了块寿司吗？”  
结果连服务生都笑屁了。  
刘成很没品的笑的都快抽搐了，只留下李依仁满头黑线。  
“得得得，我错了，您赶紧喝口冰水顺顺。”刘炜赶紧示好。  
“这还差不多！”李依仁接过水，猛喝了两口，但是威士忌呛鼻味道还盘旋在喉咙久久未散，多少觉得有点头晕晕的。  
回到桌子上，一阵热烈的掌声响起，就见舞台上出现一个熟悉的身影，定睛一看，李依仁才确定是今天下午碰到的那个变态安思雨。

3  
安思雨跑上台，和大家随和的打过招呼，之间前面一排女人立马坐直了腰板，不时还有美女拍照，交头接耳。果然还是帅哥的杀伤力大，此时此刻一看这一群都是爵士乐装逼货。  
有人从下面送上萨克斯，安思雨试了一下按键，竟然有模有样的吹了起来。  
“他吹得是什么？”刘炜也有些被帅哥吸引了。  
刘成看着刘炜的眼神好像收不回来的样子，愤愤的把刘炜一搂入怀，接下一句话：“萨克斯！”  
“这是萨克斯改编版的《约定》。”李依仁淡淡的。  
刘炜被惊到了，“哦耶?你竟然懂？”刘炜抬眼看到依仁的目光中暗暗的失落，又转了话题，“你羊腿肉烤好了吧？走去看看。”  
“也是啊，我的心肝儿肉啊，都忘记正事了。”李依仁不管刘炜跟没跟来径直走开，到了烤肉的地方果然肉刚刚出炉，一阵飘香就冲散了所有的惆怅。  
“哥们，谢谢你，烤的真是好。”  
“不客气，你要不要加点孜然和胡椒。”烤肉的帅哥，到是蛮真诚的建议。  
“你先帮我切成小块，我再自己放。”  
不知何时，漫天的焰火升起，满棚的人乌压压都挤出去看焰火，只留下李依仁一个人享受美食了。  
“看来烤的不错，我也来一块。”一个熟悉的声音出现在李依仁防御范围，李依仁都不用抬头，就果断的把盘子一拉，结果别人刚要落盘的叉子就插到了桌子上。  
李依仁吃的满嘴都是，眼神挑衅的看着来人，嘴里含糊的说：“要吃自己去烤！”然后就要端着盘子离开。  
可盘子还没端起来，就被叉子按回了桌子上。  
“你！”李依仁鄙视安思雨。  
“我怎么了？你是不是想说，我这么没礼貌啊？”  
“算你聪明。”  
“多谢！”然后安思雨就毫不客气的插上一块肉，放进嘴里回味无穷的嚼啊嚼。  
李依仁内心狂骂，这个欠扁的2缺，气死我也，我是倒了哪辈子的血霉，一天遇到瘟神两次，而且次次多乖。  
“你看我也没有用，看我长得帅就这么意淫虽然不犯法，但是难免让人怀疑你素质差。”  
“你给我闭嘴，谁意淫你了，请不要高估你自己的250脑子，一上台我就看出你是个卖艺又卖身的自恋狂。”  
“原来从我上台你就开始意淫了啊。”安思雨简直就是脸皮厚的最高境界---无耻还下流！  
俗话说宁愿和说理的人吵架，不和蛮不讲理的人说话，牛肉留给你，位置留给你，脸皮也都留给你，我走人还不行吗？  
李依仁也不回复，直接飞了一季白眼，刚要跑去看焰火，看到安思雨的表现，差一点没站稳。  
俗话说没有最贱，只有更贱，安思雨却回了一个媚眼外加一个飞吻。  
李依仁凌乱了，我靠，这是什么情况！还是早点远离这个傻缺为妙。  
等着李依仁小跑到门口，结果焰火刚刚放完，这也太巧了吧。  
乌压压一群人回头冲进棚内像湍流一样，李依仁只得悻悻的转身，失落的撞到了某人的胸口。  
“怎么？刚才还雄赳赳气昂昂的，怎么现在就跟落汤鸡似得？”  
“你个安思雷，你不说话会死啊！”李依仁说完就要和某只败类擦身而过，却被拽了回来。  
“那~我虽然卖艺不卖身，但是现在我还可以把我的肉身借你一用。”说着安思雨就要双手搂住李依仁，结果却被李依仁一只胳膊抵在了胸口。  
“你这么喜欢摸胸？”安思雨有痞痞的问道。  
“滚犊子，你这个变态！”李依仁甩开安思雨的手，飞快跑回15号台。  
看到刘炜一个人在那吃水果，李依仁问道：“你们家那位呢？”  
“说接下来是跳舞时间，他去跟朋友跳舞了。”  
“你不去？太可惜了。我还记得你那天在KTV的脱衣舞呢。”说着李依仁撩了一下刘炜的T恤。  
“你丫，不要哪壶不开提哪壶好不好？”  
“好好好，我不提，不如我们两个去跳舞？”  
“还是算了吧，你不用担心我，你去吃你的烤羊腿去吧。”  
“求求炜炜带我去吧，路太远我会迷路的，要是找不到我了，你岂不是会伤心欲绝。”李依仁拿出最拿手的油腻式撒娇。   
“靠，你又使这招，我就算不去也会被你腻死的。”  
刘炜推着李依仁，两个人朝食物区挺近，还没靠近烤肉位置，就看到那个服务生像发现了新大陆一样，“帅哥，你是不是要羊腿肉，刚刚烤好一些，在这边。”  
刘炜斯巴达了，“你看看你吃相让人家过目不忘啊！”  
李依仁抛给刘炜一个媚眼，“这叫做食力，你懂不懂。”然后又转向那个帅哥喊道：“我来了！”  
此烤肉帅哥果然贴心，不仅仅有烤羊肉，还有茄子和鱼，旁边的美女紧紧拦着又送了一些寿司和酱板鸭。李依仁都屁颠屁颠的收进盘子，跑回桌台，又回去拿了一次饮料，才又开始大快朵颐起来。  
李依仁看着舞池光怪陆离人影交错，生活果然有了色彩，只是色彩并不真实的属于我自己，自己永远只是站在这个舞池的边缘看着这缤纷的世界，有些事情是生来就注定的，由不得自己选，唯独可以伪装的是自己的心。  
“应该快散了吧？”刘炜些许失落的问道。  
“估计快了，你看有人陆陆续续的离开了呢。”  
“不如我们一起先走吧？”  
“可以，你给你们家那位发个短信吧。”李依仁扫了一眼舞池，看到安思雨和刘成旁边围着一堆美女在摇摆，欢颜笑语耳鬓厮磨的样子。  
两个人走出这片繁华地，谁也不说话，一阵微风扫过，夜的气息冷冽了许多。  
“你不要多心，干他们这行难免要应酬，你回去给他好好熬一季姜汤多放点辣椒就好了。”  
“呵呵呵，只有你这种时刻还有心思想这些。”刘炜踢踢路上的落叶，“入秋了啊。”  
“等我回来，就正好是冬天，那时候我们约好去打雪仗还有去滑雪，好不好？你看人家韩剧里边多少雪景浪漫镜头啊，我们一起重温一下。”说着李依仁就从后边抱住刘炜，低沉性感的在刘炜耳边低语，“亲爱的，你屁股好翘”，于是凉凉的手探入他屁股后边。  
刘炜一个激灵颤栗，立马就挣脱了魔爪，笑骂道：“你这蹄子，小心我剁了你的爪子。”  
“小娘子，谅你也跑不出我的五指山。”  
两个人你追我赶的，跑到了路的尽头，打的回家了。  
第二天一上班，李依仁就看到那件皮卡丘的外套出现在自己座位上，可是环顾一下四周竟然没有一个像是这种拾金不昧的好青年啊。  
刚拿起衣服，李依仁就听到背后的某女“我有话要说的”的信号——办公桌的分割栏当当作响。  
李依仁强忍一脸的冰霜，挂着笑容，等着某女言论。  
“我说，你这T恤在哪买的啊？”  
“哦，淘宝大减价，20元一件，两件包邮，童叟无欺，还附赠一双袜子，绝对货超所值。”  
“不可能！”  
“算了，你不信你还问我干嘛。”李依仁作势要转过去，结果被某女急躁的敲击声给生生拌了回来，李依仁知道如果不让她说完，今天自己上班也一定没质量，淡定，淡定，我是有素质的五好青年！  
“我告诉你啊，这衣服是企划部一个帅哥让我给你的，他说他非常喜欢这个款式和花纹，所以他故意拿去做个样品呢，现在还给你，还特地让我转达感谢呢。”  
李依仁想，你发骚都写脸上了，一看就是雌性激素正常分泌的不良反应啊。  
某女继续说：“我也想买一件，你发给我淘宝地址，我好迅速下单。”  
“仅此而已？”  
“你还想要干什么？”某女警惕和嫌弃的看着李依仁。  
李依仁内心狂骂，就你那250的样子就算脱得精光占我面前，也只能激发我扣瞎眼睛的欲望，算了不跟你这只恐龙一般见识。  
“我稍后发你QQ，不过我还知道那个帅哥会吹萨克斯呢，可帅了！”  
“真的真的？”某女竟然一下子从座位上跳起，跑到李依仁面前，“你快说说，他还有什么爱好没有？”  
李依仁内心嗤之以鼻，就你那胸围一看也是硅胶垫出来的A罩杯，不要穿低胸好不好。“其实你可能不知道，这个人爱好就是有点口味重。他这个人超级喜欢吃放了大量芥末的烤羊肉，还有就是喝红酒要加一点酱油，喝皮蛋瘦肉粥喜欢放很多味精，....”  
“这么奇葩？”  
“那必须的！你不信？我实话告诉你他有六块腹肌，还有他的胸前还有一个麦穗模样的刺青呢。”  
“这你都知道？”某女眼神都亮了。  
李依仁内心狂喊，我怎么不知道，我还告诉你，我知道你这个40还未嫁的老处女，此刻定是全身一浪高过一浪的冲击波，等待着性解放吧。  
“我实话告诉你，我这是听设计部门的几个美女说的，你可要做好准备啊。”  
某女终于有所娇羞的低下她自负的头颅，“别瞎说，我~我要准备啥？”  
李依仁抖了抖衣服，“这就是法宝，你想想，他不给别人单给你，还跟你说他喜欢这种款式，你觉得这不是强烈的性暗示？他必定在夜里想你穿着此款T恤，慵懒美艳的躺在床上...”李依仁自己都难以想象自己描绘的场面是何等的惊世骇俗，安思雨你这个混蛋，这就是对你的惩罚！  
“你别瞎说，快把网站发给我。”没想到，某女竟然面部抽搐的一笑，仿佛一朵枯萎的狗尾巴草回春似地，一步三颠的回到的座位，这场面果然别有风味。  
李依仁暗自喧嚣，姐姐您终于在我快要吐的时候把我拦住了，否则估计我这辈子一定不举。“好嘞！”  
等着把网站发过去，李依仁收到了一个可爱的微笑加谢谢两个字。  
李依仁同志果然是贱贱党的一把好手，这次心情算是放荡不羁了，哼着小调，唱着歌，脚步轻快的打水去喽。  
“李依仁，你给我站住~”刘炜看了看周围没人，压低声音说，“怎么感觉你今天比被满足了还快乐？”  
“你不会说话就把嘴闭上，没人把你当哑巴。”  
“我错了，还不成吗？这是什么好事？莫非~~”  
“莫非什么？少炸我，你这点小计量还不是从我这学来的。今天的事你想破头皮都想不到，仅供我自己娱乐，恕不免费外传。”李依仁飘过刘炜身边，弯腰打水去了。  
“人不好奇枉少年，今天晚饭我请，你快指点小弟一二，也好早登极乐。”  
李依仁环顾一下四周并没有看到任何可疑迹象，勾勾手指示意刘炜帖耳过来。李依仁轻声说：“晚上再说。”嘻嘻一笑就要跑开，然后直愣愣的撞到了一个人体动物，水随着惯性已经势不可挡的泼向一位刚刚路过的长美女身后，然后就听到一声尖叫，“啊！”  
李依仁干瞪着眼张着嘴巴看着水花飞出，完全忽略了自己还被人紧紧抱着，脑海还在庆幸还好不是热水。  
突然李依仁感觉自己身上有一双手在自己腰上游走的感觉，回头一看竟然是安思雨这个瘟神。挣脱安思雨之后，李依仁赶紧去赔礼道歉，“对不起，美女，刚刚我不是有意的，真的是抱歉，我现在去拿纸帮你擦一下。实在抱歉。”  
各办公室的好事者，听到叫声，纷纷从办公室蜂拥而出，把事故的男女主角围了个水泄不通。刘炜原本想跑回办公室去拿纸巾，也被围在了中心，出都出不去。还好有人拿来了纸巾，李依仁无不感叹这世界上还是有好人的。李依仁想去帮忙擦，可是又觉得不对。  
只见美女一边用纸巾擦身一边把脸都快拉到地面了，眼神的怒火就要喷出的前一刻，李依仁已经认命的等着一顿劈头盖脸的痛骂甚至是暴打。  
“美女，实在不好意思，刚刚是我不小心撞到了这位帅哥，才致使他的水泼在了你的身上。”说着安思雨在众目睽睽之下脱下衬衣，露初汗衫下精壮的身材，一群女淫的口水声就在耳边啊。安思雨继续说：“万幸湿的主要是上衣，你去换上我这一件吧，免得一会感冒了。晚上你有没有时间，我看我还是请你吃个饭，向你赔礼道歉。”  
路人女竟然有点娇怯怯的楚楚可怜，“这怎么好意思呢？只是湿了一件衣服而已，我去换一下，我看吃饭就不必了。”  
“那怎行，晚饭还请美女赏脸。我是企划部的安思雨，下班时候我们公司门口见，不见不散哦。快去换衣服吧。”此语一出，竟然无数女生羡慕之声顿起，仿佛被泼一身才是幸福的。  
而李依仁这个事件的原男猪脚，竟然就这么暗淡下去了，我靠！这是给我没脸吗？不行！我宁愿被痛骂一顿也不要你和谐社会风气。  
李依仁刚想拽开安思雨，结果人群就一哄而散了，这他的妈的太不科学了，我的戏份还没演完呢，结果就剧终了？  
3  
“安思雨，都是因为你，谁找你站我身后了！你说的一点也没错，你才是罪魁祸首。”李依仁怒视着安思雨说。  
“你这是狗咬吕洞宾，不识好人心，还恩将仇报。你哪只眼睛看我站你后边了？不是你做了亏心事连头都不抬又怎么撞到我身上，我是刚刚路过的好不好。”  
“你早不路过，晚不路过，偏偏在我跑的时候路过，这是什么意思？”  
“什么什么意思？怎么着，这是你家的地盘啊，我就不许随时路过了？”  
刘炜急忙拉李依仁，小声说：“依仁你错怪人家了，人家是路过呢。”  
李依仁吃了鳖，正不知如何是好，正好换衣服的美女从厕所出来，李依仁赶紧谄笑结果还是被忽略了。  
“这次实在是不好意思了，下班不见不散。” 安思雨说。  
美女倒是略带尴尬的笑笑，“好的，我是设计部的刘聘婷。”  
目送刘美女远去之后，李依仁就要转身走人，就听到安思雨说：“诶！你总不能看着我这样吧？”  
“那你要怎样？”李依仁还是很礼貌的回转身子，但是出语不善的说。  
“你不是带了件T恤吗，拿给我穿吧，要不然就真的春光乍泄了。”  
“你等着。”李依仁和刘炜回了办公室。  
李依仁看到满脸花痴的某女，计上心来。“我说姐姐，安思雨刚刚说还要用一下这身衣服，我这会临时有点事情走不开，要不麻烦你帮我拿给他？求求美女姐姐你了。”  
某女眼球一转，面带喜色，“你既然这么忙，我就帮你送过去吧。是企划部对不？”  
“没错呢！多谢！”  
“客气什么，帮助同事是我应该做的。”  
看到某女屁颠屁颠的跑出办公室，不到两分钟就回来了，笑的那个怒放，一看也是奸计得逞了，李依仁瞬间舒服好多。  
快下班了，李依仁准备收拾书包逃之夭夭，今天晚上有人请吃饭，果然心情就是好。  
“goodbye my almost lover , goodbye my hopeless dream”铃声响起。  
李依仁一看是个陌生号，心生疑惑，“喂，哪位？”  
“安思雨。”  
“你这个鸟人啊，干什么？”  
“一起去吃饭啊。”  
“我没答应你什么邀请吧，本人今晚有约。”  
“那你意思是让我一个人去跟人家赔礼道歉呗？”  
“哦，这事啊，安帅你就放心的去吧，你办事我放心。而且你看到那个刘美女直勾勾的眼神就知道我去明显就是电灯泡。”  
“那我不去了，我干嘛帮别人背黑锅呢？花钱就不说了，我这是何必呢？”  
“别介啊！我今天真的有约，实在去不了。”  
“你跟谁有约啊？”  
“还能有谁，我们家刘小炜呗。你问这干嘛？”  
“随便问问而已，那我帮你这次，你怎么感谢我呢？”  
“我请你吃饭还不行吗？”  
“一言为定！”  
“驷马难追！”  
嘿嘿，上了哥哥的当了吧？我只要躲过了周六周日，然后周一哥就要去大非洲了，请你吃饭请你搭马航MH370来吧。  
“依仁，收拾好没？去晚了就没有好位置了。”  
“收拾好了，我们从公司后门走啊。”  
“明白~”两个人打完卡，偷偷扫了一眼穿着皮卡丘的安思雨，然后悄悄从后门溜了。  
周六睡的十分畅快的李依仁拉开宿舍的窗帘，果然今天是阴天，可以继续睡了。一直睡到了下午肚子咕咕叫了，李依仁这头猪才从被窝里爬出来，一睁眼就看到一个陌生的大叔在那边收拾床铺。  
“不好意思哦，最近都没人来，所以我衣服就扔这上面了。”  
“没事，我是科特迪瓦的，你是哪个办事处的？”  
“我是尼日利亚办事处的，我是做清关行政的，您是做哪方面的工作的？”  
“我是仓管。”  
“那您来公司好长时间了吧？”  
“我来了8年了。”大叔说话果然淡定，八年就这么一晃而过了。  
李依仁想了想也没有必要问姓名了，又不是一个办事处的，估计也就是这两天打交道的空挡了。“您吃饭了没？”  
“没呢，我先收拾一下。一会江总说请我和我儿子吃饭，你要不要一起？”  
“那我就算了，我一会还有约。您儿子在哪个部门？”  
“他在业务四部，马上也要派去国外了。”  
“您叫我小李就行了，那您贵姓？”  
“我姓江，长江的江。”  
“哦~叔叔那您收拾，我先去洗漱。”  
靠！这么多皇亲国戚，这也是这个公司两大怪现象之一，而之二就是公司领导大部分是女性，会不会都被潜了呢？李依仁一边刷牙一边冥想，前途遥遥无希望啊，看来走人是明智之举。  
时间才是下午两点，吃过午饭之后，李依仁就搭公交车去了美术馆，晚上顺便看看宁波的外滩夜景。  
看着异乡的夜景，总归没有家乡的味道。依仁掏出那个屏幕都被摔成两半的三星手机，这是自己第一次发工资时候买的呢，那是什么时候的事情了？原来都是三年前了。  
电话响了好久，终于接通了，“娘，吃了吗？”  
“依仁啊。我刚吃喽，正好早春的棒子收下来了，刚刚磨了玉米面，熬得粥。”  
“哦。棒子长得怎么样？”  
“地南头的长的一般，北头的特别大，一个个的特饱盛。”  
“春妮儿那边没事吧？”  
“没事呢，她能有什么事啊，她就在她婆婆家呢。”  
“哦，没事就好。”  
“对了，今天后邻的鹤大娘要给你介绍一个女朋友，说是研究生毕业，人家一个月一万块钱呢。”  
“哦。”  
“小依啊，我还是要问你一句准话，家里说对象的这么多，你有没有什么想法？如果你不愿意那我就回复人家，不过咱也是没什么条件的，你也老大不小了呢，你看看你们一般大的都结婚了，人家李鹏都两个孩子了，小孩子都可以打酱油了呢。昨天人家还问你这媳妇的事呢，我跟他们说媳妇算个什么啊，迟早还不有个媳妇啊。”  
“娘，我结婚的事情你甭担心你也不用管，我不用你操一分心，我自己可以搞定的。你就跟那些人说，我不愿意娶家里的，推到我身上来就好了。”  
“小依，你跟我说实话，外边有处着的吗？”  
“没呢。”  
“也该处一个了，你看看都是上学的谢磊，人家刚下了学就结婚了。咱这个八字还没一撇呢。”  
“娘，我还要在奋斗几年呢，不是跟你说了好多次吗？要是结了婚又是老婆孩子的怎么奋斗啊。再说在外边，我的年纪还真的很小呢，我认识的所有的人都建议我让我不要着急呢。谁早晚不结婚，不有个孩子呢？在外边你说让我现在结婚，我拿什么养孩子呢？”  
“嗨！你工作也是不稳定，总是换也不是长远之法。现在工作行吗？一个月挣多少钱？”  
“还凑合吧，工作的事情您不要担心，再说您担心也真的没有用，也只能靠我自己想办法。你放心吧，我工作的事情我会处理好的。”  
“也是，反正我又瞎字不识一个，也帮不上忙，你自己看着办吧。”  
“好的，娘你放心吧，我这边没事的。对了你腰疼好点了没？”  
“好多了，不过我估计马上秋收就要快累死了。”  
“娘，我看你把地承包出去一些，不要种这么多了。”  
“小依，我说实话，你以为我不想承包出去吗？每到收麦子收棒子的时候，我都快累死了。我也知道我一年老着一年的呢。不过你工作还没稳定下来，就如你妹子那一天说我呢，‘我哥在外边就跟要饭的似地，你就不要往外显摆了’，再说我还能动，总不能天天躺着啊。”  
“怎么她这么不懂事，又说出这些话来呢？”  
“你又不是不知道你妹子那个脾气，跟死了的你爸爸一模一样，自己攮痛快了就得。是这么个事情，那一天，我们一起出去给小柱家栽芹菜，一天五十块钱，成了累的慌了。”  
“娘，要是太累还是别去了。”李依仁差一点就又说出“不差这五十块钱”，上次还被母亲责问了一顿，是啊，我都工作了，竟然连母亲都养不起。  
“没事的呢，没事我就去呗，反正挣五十是五十的呢。你听我说啊，那是立冬家媳妇问我，‘你现在得称很多钱吧？’我说，‘我可没什么钱。’‘诶不是听说你们家依仁回家给了你一万了吗？你得称个10来万儿吧？不是说这个，我现在也是有楼有车了看不上这一天五十。’我就随口说了一句，‘十来万儿放在现在那算钱吗？’”  
“然后，春妮儿就说你往外显摆了?”  
“就这一句话，咱春妮儿就说我‘你这不是承认自己有钱了吗？’你说说这丫头，我说这么一句话，我就表示我有钱了？”  
“娘，你也知道她那脾气，总是自己觉得自己聪明，总自己认为会说话，算了，有钱也是过自己的日子，没钱也是过自己的日子。咱现在确实没钱，就算是将来有了钱，咱也不会显摆的。”  
“他们说你在非洲一年几十万儿，我就跟他们说，‘你们给那么多啊？他在外边挣不多。’小依，有那么多吗？”  
“娘，没那么多，我现在一个月也就一万块钱吧。这个公司工资确实不高，我打算年后换一家钱更多的。”  
“你又要换工作？”  
“娘，这个你不用担心，我自己会处理好的。而且我又不是差货，好多公司等着要我呢。”  
“嗨，我又不懂，也帮不上忙，你自己在外边看着办吧。这次什么时候走？”  
“哦，忘记跟你说了，我是下周一晚上的飞机。这次年底就可以回来了，可以在家过个年。”  
“过年算个什么啊，在不在家都没什么要紧的。你在外边多注意安全。”  
“诶，知道，娘，那地的话你看看能承包出去就承包出去啊，不用等我，我在哪上班都一样，未来会更好的。”  
“行，明年再说吧，我把麦种都买下了，呵呵”  
“哦，你明年看吧，如果太累了就承包出去，也不会比你现在赚的少呢，少种一点呗。”  
“行，再说吧。时间都九点了，你在哪呢？”  
“我在宿舍外边呢。”  
“哦，那都早点睡觉吧。明天还要去刨花生呢。”  
“行，那你早点睡。挂了，过两天再给你打。”  
“挂吧。”  
李依仁放下手机那一刻，感觉一种深深的负罪感和失败感袭遍了全身。自己活的好失败，现在就连村里出去打工的都一个月挣三四千块钱呢，而且村里好多人都出去自己开火烧小吃店，听说好多发了家，挣了几十万的那种比比皆是，在县城要了楼，买了车...  
虽然自己内心一直在告诉自己不能跟他们比，也没有必要跟他们比，但是现实的那种落差由不得自己不比。他深深的明白母亲的压力，农村人的比较也无非就是在比人，人长大了就比娶媳妇早晚，挣钱多少，娶了媳妇就开始比谁先有孩子，就这样一代比一代，毫无意义，但是在那个环境中你又不得不遵从这个游戏规则，因为这是农村人存在的精神支柱。  
看着甬江驶过的船只，李依仁真的想大喊，把心里所有的不快都喊出来，但是他迟迟不敢喊，自己没有一丝底气，李依仁不能破罐子破摔，那怕一秒钟也不行。  
正在出神得的时候，一群少男少女们开朗的叫喊声打断了李依仁的思绪。看着这些不知道愁滋味的年轻身影，勾肩搭背，嬉戏打闹，有秀不完的恩爱，有说不完的情话，更有挥霍不尽的青春，原来这些自己从来都不曾拥有。  
就在刚走出校园的那一年，曾经他信誓旦旦的告诉我会用他的爱来补上我的青春，补上我的童年，让我幸福。  
还记那天傍晚坐摩天轮的事情，传说那是压亚洲最高的摩天轮。那天自己百般推脱，还是被他硬生生拽上了摩天轮。升到高空时候，摩天轮被风吹得”吱呀吱呀”的作响，还晃来晃去，自己立马就僵直了后背，冷汗刷的一下子就出了一身，总觉得自己小命不久的样子。小时候自己就恐高，下楼梯都是扶着栏杆走的，更不用说到了那个高度。结果，他还一直指给自己看这看那，动来动去。下来的时候自己脸都白了，腿都使不上力气。  
“来，我背你。”  
“不要了，我有0.1吨诶，再说这是在大庭广众，影响不好。”  
“我这一身的肌肉证明我是力量型型男，专门为此刻提供背抱服务准备的。再说大晚上的，没人会注意的。”  
“我看还是算了，我休息一下就能走了。你也是，我说了多少次了我恐高呢，你还不信。”  
“这次信了嘛。你要是不想我背，那要我抱着你？再这样拖下去，电影就要误点了呢。快点！”说着他就蹲下身子。也许就从那一刻伏在他背上的时候开始，自己慢慢就沦陷了吧。真的温暖。  
一阵凉风吹过，李依仁苦笑一下，裹紧外套，准备明天去博物馆刷展览的事情。  
4  
宁波虽然面积不大，但是让人很喜欢的一点就是公共WIFI在很多地方都有，这对于喜欢刷屏的李依仁来说无疑是最大的福利。  
星期天早晨李依仁屁颠屁颠去了宁波博物馆，听说今天有一个当代画家画展，开展几天了，果断去刷。  
刚下了公交车站，李依仁就被宁波博物馆后边的一池残荷给留住了脚步。刚入秋，荷叶竟然已经开始发黄变枯了，还有几朵残碎的白色荷花似开非开的的点缀在其中。李依仁站在池边，深吸一口气，想着要是深秋能听到“雨打枯荷”是不是又是一种别样的意境呢？  
今天来博物馆的人果然还是老样子，人三三两两。来了这么多次了，这次总算是遇到了志愿者讲解，李依仁赶紧尾随其后蹭听，可惜还是略有失望了，讲解隔靴搔痒，一点内容和技术含量都没有，真不明白那些观众到底为什么而惊叹，还做出一副聆听之状。  
李依仁刚想走开，就听到一个被帅哥搂着的美女天真烂漫的问道：“志愿者老师，为什么这幅画要在场景中画一盆这个东西？这是什么啊？”  
“这应该是一种水果，要不然也不会放在缸里。他画在这一定有他的特殊意图的，好接下来我们看下一幅画作。”  
“哦~”  
李依仁听到此内心抽搐了，姐姐，您能说点技术含量高一点的话不？让我猜我一定比你猜的范围还小，关键是刚刚你还在标榜你在这服务多年了啊，这你都没有查过？还有你这个美女你脑子是猪脑啊？她给你讲明白了吗，你就“哦”！  
还没等那位志愿者姐姐走开，李依仁就开口了，“这是一种水果，叫做佛手。这种水果在我国福建一带有产。到了明清，特别是明中期以后，陈设佛手、香橼等闻果的风气越来越兴盛，甚至部分取代了焚香的势头，但是果香一般比较弱，所以要获得满是芬芳的话，需要十来个佛手堆放在一个大盘中，陈设在条案、香几之上。《红楼梦》中曾经描写探春的秋爽斋的时候，就说案上放着几只大佛手，可见清代应该已经是一种时尚。同时，不知道你有没有看过很多春宫画作，春宫画说的直白一些就是古代人的黄色图片，往往在春宫画中就会放一盆香橼或者佛手，来增加香气，并不是来事后解渴的。”说到此，大家轻松一笑。  
“这种水果往往会入药。在明清风俗画，宫廷画中也经常看到佛手。佛手的谐音是福手，所以你看这幅画中它与石榴，寿桃一起组成了，‘多子，多福，多寿’。而且慈禧当年不喜欢用香，就非常喜欢用佛手这种水果。你再看这幅画作中描绘的场景，显然是一间奢华的清朝时期内室，雕梁画栋，摆设极为精致，可见画家笔法细腻，独具匠心。最重要的是这幅画给我们留下的联想，到底是一位美人起床离去留下娇香满室还是一对恋人酣战离去，留下情香旖旎呢？”  
一个掌声引发了一片掌声，搞得李依仁有些不好意思了，慌忙挤出人群，逃离现场。李依仁也在后悔，又是自己没把住嘴，一定让人家志愿者不高兴了，赶紧逃之夭夭的好。  
到了大厅准备先晒几张图片再说，打开微信就看到新微信好友申请，简介是“刚刚听你讲解的观众，对你很崇拜。”李依仁一看是粉丝，绝对不能怠慢，也没细看就点了同意。等着再回到画展展厅的时候，志愿者果然不见了，李依仁总算舒了口气，这次可以好好转转了。  
在非洲时间长了，已经习惯一个人走走停停，独自独立的世界了。尤其是在博物馆这种有岁月积淀的元素在的地方，总是觉得心里更加的沉静。绕着展厅又转了一圈，李依仁打算去买些零碎东西，预备明天去非洲的行李物品。  
还没出展厅的门，李依仁就碰到了安思雨，好像这个人在故意等自己似地，眼睛老远一直注视着自己。李依仁知道这次是逃不开了，索性也大方的走过去，主动打招呼：“HELLO！安帅，竟然在这也能看到你，上次谢谢你。”  
“不用谢，我不是还挣了一顿饭了吗？”  
“你这是来追魂索命的吧？”  
“没那么夸张吧，听说你明天就要去非洲了。要不今天我请你吃饭，当是为你饯行，明天上午我这边的工作也就做完了，所以也就要回上海了。”  
“别，您别吓我啊。我们好像还没那么熟吧？再说我还没谢你的解围之情呢，今天这顿还是我请吧。不过事先说好去公司附近的那一家小菜馆，不允许自选。”  
“嗤~”安思雨一笑，就推着李依仁往外走。  
“诶！别推我啊，我会走。这么说已经确定了啊，就去那一家小菜馆了啊。”  
“好的，上车吧。”  
等着出了博物馆就看到一辆B字母的车子停在停车场，李依仁顿时无语，这是在暗示这“B”货的意思吗？  
“快上车。”说着安思雨打开副驾驶的车门，有点玩世不恭的笑着。  
“靠，感觉有点上了贼船的感觉。”李依仁一边上车一边说，内心笃定的想反正你也不能把我卖了。  
车子徐徐开出博物馆的大门，七拐八拐的就上了一条高速公路，李依仁看着景色越来越不对。心里骂娘了，合着还真把我卖了啊？  
“诶！我说这是要去哪？回公司不用走高速吧？”李依仁手抓着车门，嘴唇有点发白。  
“到了你就知道了，再说现在你已经在我车上了，高速上我想你也不敢跳车而出吧？你放松点，不要搞得我跟拐卖人口似得。”  
“哥！我求求你了，你还是把我送回去吧，去太远的地方你把我卖了估计也不够饭钱啊。再说我上有老，下还没有小，身上的钱也不值得打劫一次呢~吃顿饭我容易吗？”  
“去了你就知道了，你都叫哥了，这次必须我请客啊。”  
“超过三百就你请，我只带了300块！”李依仁摸着腰包桑心了，果然这个大灰狼就是个追魂夺命鬼。哀自己不察上了逮人奸计，嗨，我的毛嗲嗲是不是就这样子匆匆的远离我了？  
车子转了一个弯，就停在了一家土菜馆。下车的时候就听到里边人声鼎沸，我靠，终于不是挂羊头卖狗肉的黑店啊，小依同志那个感动的内牛满满面啊。  
这个土菜馆除了大厅竟然也有二楼雅座，打死我也不上去。  
“走啊！”安思雨催促着。  
“我看就在下面就好了，人声鼎沸，多热闹啊！”  
“放心了，这次我不会吃了你这只炸毛的小羔羊的。我朋友已经在上面了，他们请客，你就只管吃就好了。”  
“靠！合着你把我当吃货了啊？这么出卖形象的事情我不干，再说我又跟他们不熟。”李依仁转身就要走，随后就被安思雨拖着上了楼。  
一进包间的门，里边齐刷刷的坐着一群红男绿女，竟然还有比安思雨还养眼的，李依仁八卦的小心脏窃喜，这次看来是来对了，有帅哥这种福利，必须要参与。  
只见一个黄头发的帅哥起身说道：“诶要！安帅，你可来了。大家就等你了。旁边这位小胖是？”听到此，李依仁内心嗤之以鼻，你才胖呢，你能不能刷完牙在说话，你哪只眼看见我胖了，我这是瘦的不明显好不好，你这个黄毛！  
“这是我在宁波结识的好朋友，李依仁。”安思雨一边推李依仁入座，一边跟各位打招呼，”老吴，你女朋友很靓啊，什么时候认识的啊？”  
“你看你这记性，上个星期还跟你说起呢。”  
李依仁微笑着点头和每个人打过招呼，扫视一圈，慢慢挨着安思雨的座位坐下。  
黄毛又大声叫到：“服务员，可以上菜了。然后把我们要热的黄酒拿上来。”  
不多时，一桌子各色菜品琳琅满目的上桌了，好多都是李依仁叫不上名字的。  
李依仁端着服务员分的一小碗白白的东西，感觉很像肥肠，有些窘迫，开胃汤这些人就吃这么重口味的，那接下来的菜会不会都是鸡屁股啊？  
“怎么？不喜欢吃？这个其实很补的，你不妨试一下。”安思雨微笑着低语。  
“不就肥肠吗？能有什么补的啊，没想到你们口味这么重，竟然喜欢吃这个。不是我说话难听，这就是大便必经场所，我看还是算了。”李依仁凑到安思雨的耳边也悄声说。  
安思雨差一点就笑喷了，李依仁鄙视他一眼，笑你个鬼啊。  
安思雨咽下嘴里的东西，又凑到李依仁耳边说，“亲！这可是鱼胶洋参汤，是一款甜汤，健脾补血，补肾益精。”  
“哦！”李依仁憋了个大红脸，眼球扫视一圈，眼睛一闭开始喝汤了。  
黄酒喝起来有点甜甜的感觉，尤其是加了姜丝被暖过，喝起来更是有一种暖意芬芳。李依仁虽然一直酒量不错，但是架不住黄酒的后劲，两杯之后竟然头有点晕，还好没有其他什么不良反应。  
饭菜八分饱的时候，拼酒大会如火如荼的开始了，但是李依仁总觉得哪里不对，好像他是众矢之的样子，被一番的敬酒下来，自己原本有点晕晕的头脑开始眩晕了。  
李依仁无助的朝着安思雨使眼色求救，结果被回赠了一个大大的媚眼。李依仁心里狂骂，你说我跟你们都不是很熟，干嘛总是围着我，安思雨快来救救我啊，你这个畜生。  
还好在李依仁残留着最后一丝意志的时候，酒桌散场了。但是刚出农家菜馆的大门，一阵风吹过来，李依仁脚下一软向前倒去，好像有一双手把自己抱紧，自己的身体轻飘飘的有飞起来的感觉了，然后听到一片若有似无的欢呼声。  
第二天，日上三竿，李依仁才醒来。晃了晃脑袋，李依仁就开始回想昨天的发生的事情，可是记忆里除了吃饭就是喝酒了，努力想就只记得那碗鱼胶洋参汤了。  
“啊！妈呀！我今天要去非洲的。”李依仁的心脏一下子提到了嗓子眼，奋力翻找自己的手机，可是在哪呢？一顿忙活无果，一会都就看到自己床头桌子上放着一个绿色的手机，下面还压着一个纸条。  
“依仁，这个手机是我赔给你的。你的那个手机，昨天掉马桶了。电话卡已经在里边了，如果想我给我电话。”  
李依仁一看手机的时间都12:00了，赶紧一轱辘爬起来，匆忙的收拾行李，拉着箱子冲进了办公室。还好今天自己出差，白天可以不用打卡，就当上午去买东西了。  
进了公司，老大倒是没说什么，只说下午三点和一个新来的仓库人员一起走。  
李依仁把一切证件准备齐全，把那堆腊肉和药都放进行李箱，一切收拾齐全之后就冲向企划部找人。  
“请问，安思雨在吗？”李依仁向进门的美女询问。  
“安思雨已经回上海了。你不知道？”美女略有神伤回答。  
李依仁愣了，我凭什么要知道啊？转念又想起来什么，诶，好像他曾经这么说过。  
“那他什么时候回来呢？”李依仁若有所思的问。  
“应该不会回来了吧？他工作做完了呢。”  
“你意思是他离职了？”  
“离职？他不是我们公司的啊，怎么离职呢？人家是上海知名广告公司--广智公司的创意总监，这次来我们这边是为我们公司的广告创意而来的。”  
“啊？”李依仁惊了。  
“怎么了？你还不信？”  
“不是，我意思是他跟我说他是企划部的员工，我还以为他真的是呢。”  
“全公司的女性同胞都这样子认为的，可你看人家开的车是宾利就知道跟我们部门不沾边了。”  
“宾利是不是车头上有一个B字母？”  
“是啊，怎么？”  
“哦，没事，谢谢广而告之。”说完，李依仁微笑着一溜烟的跑掉了，安思雨你这个畜生让我打你电话，你也不留电话号码，真是奇葩。  
李依仁还没走到座位上就被刘炜叫了过去。刘炜满脸玩味的怪笑，问道：“从实招来，周六周日都去干什么了？尤其是昨天晚上到今天中午，为什么电话一直打不通？”  
“嗨，别提了，手机掉马桶被冲走了。”李依仁垂头丧气的说。  
“那你手上是什么？”刘炜抢过来一看，“吆！行啊，小依，都换苹果了？也是，我早就说了你那手机都可以成古董了，早就该换了。”  
“这不是我换的。”  
“那谁还这么好心给你换啊？你也介绍我认识一下呗。”  
“算了，我说着玩呢。”  
“今天下午几点走？”  
“三点。”  
“距离出发还有一个半小时，都收拾好了吧？”刘炜看看手边说。  
“好了。”  
“那就好，昨天打算帮你饯行的，今天中午这个时间也不赶趟了，不过我还是买了这个送给你。”  
“玫瑰饼，好诶！我最喜欢这个了，一看到吃的我就饿了，从早晨到现在都没吃饭呢。”  
“老实交代，你到底做什么去了？”  
“别提了，昨天安思雨竟然请我吃饭，后来我就不知不觉喝多了。”李依仁看着刘炜光彩熠熠的小眼神，跟入化了似得，浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。“你给我关掉你那些肮脏的想法，不是你想的那样子的。”  
“哦！不过你看那边~”刘炜一指。  
李依仁一看，瞬间毛孔放大啊。某女竟然真的穿着皮卡丘的T恤，趴在桌子上，暗自神伤呢。  
刘炜捅一捅李依仁，小声贱笑说：“这叫做恐龙非得幻想强奸汗血宝马，结果被人家蹬了一蹄子。你听说了没啊，安思雨今天上午就离开公司了。好多美女都心碎碎呢。”  
李依仁拿着玫瑰饼，说道：“谢谢小炜炜，我回座位去吃了，我还要把手机搞一下呢。”  
“行，你去吧。”

5  
很快到了出发时间，原来这次和自己一起走的仓管是一名退伍军人，还有一个业务员。李依仁也在感叹，现在当兵的下来能做什么呢？不是一定级别的军官，也只能自谋出路了。  
去往上海的路上，李依仁一查10086，这张卡竟然还有600块钱的话费呢。嗨，安思雨这样做让自己很不安啊。  
努力翻找安思雨的一切记录，但是没有任何联系的可能，现在又在去往上海的路上，等着三个月后回来再说吧。给家里报过平安，李依仁就申报了号码停机。  
再次踏上尼日利亚的土地上是一件不那么沮丧的事情，公司这边有20多个中方员工，李依仁和所有人的关系都不算差，可是交好的也就只有陈海一人。  
尼日利亚虽然在北回归线以内，但是并不是像一般想的那样子炎热。不光尼日利亚，准确的说是所有的非洲都这样子，尤其在雨季的时候，晚上还会经常感觉冷。  
“诶要，依仁你终于回来了。”下班了，好多同事和李依仁打招呼。  
“呵呵，是的。蔡嫂今天做了腊肉。”李依仁淡淡一笑，回答。  
“好诶，你带来了的？”  
“是的。”  
李依仁帮着做饭的蔡嫂把菜端上来，大家疯抢一空。李依仁又恢复了以往的生活节奏，不多话，不多事，管好自己，努力把自己变成除工作以外的透明人。  
吃完饭，李依仁换了短袖短裤带着耳机出了大门，例行公事似在周围散散步。尼日利亚的天空好蓝，原本故都的霾总感觉属于非洲的，但是在非洲看到的是蓝天白云霞光明月。  
李依仁用手机拍着隔壁豪宅家硕果累累的木瓜树，看着蓝天，看着白云，心情放松了下来，这叫做闲爱孤云静爱僧的生活。  
“出来也不叫我一声。”  
李依仁马上回头，原来是一起来的仓管杨绍峰和一个业务员李建斌。  
“我还以为你会先睡觉呢，你时差倒过来了？”李依仁问到。  
“时差不算什么，当兵的时候大晚上我们还站岗执勤呢。”杨绍峰咧嘴一笑。  
“呵呵，那你是身体好，不过这边生活估计比当兵还枯燥呢。你住在你表哥那个屋子，都收拾好了吧？”  
“小case。”  
李建斌一边看着手机一边说：“这是我们OGA(大哥，老大)，有什么问题你就找他就好了。”  
“李OGA你又开玩笑了吧，谁不知道你是蜡布组的领导，而且你又和MR 杨一起去OSHODI上班，我们都要靠你这个大树才好乘凉呢。”  
“靠我，你们就得喝西北风了。”  
“喝西北风也是幸福的啊，总比我们不知道喝哪边的风好啊。”  
“诶呀哦，李总说话果然就是含有深意。”  
“没办法啊，必须要向李OGA学习。”李依仁一看杨绍峰没有说话，知道他还没习惯这边的情况，就转了话题：“杨帅，你当年是当的什么兵啊？”  
杨绍峰一下子来了兴趣，“炮兵侦察兵，在北京第二军区服役的。”  
“哦，那你们是不是可以拿枪？还有你们侦察兵应该很多绝活吧？”  
这样一路瞎聊着，绕着走了千百遍的街道转了一圈，李依仁就回屋洗澡睡觉了。  
这一个星期过得还真的是快，两点一线的生活就是对自己最真实的写照，公司到所谓的家，再由家到公司，周而复始，每天都在上演着。工作之余只有手机微信和写一写东西是李依仁的最大的消遣。  
“干嘛呢？”  
李依仁在电脑上飞快的打字，抬头一看是杨绍峰，微笑道：“是你啊！没去打桌球？”  
“走，一起去打乒乓球。”  
“可是我不会啊，我其实就是一个运动白痴。”  
“诶，我也好多年没打了，正好可以练习一下了。而且你看你这么胖，应该要减肥了。我也正在减肥呢。”  
“我没听错吧？你当兵的身材还要减肥？我去，那我岂不是要无地自容了？”  
“那都是一年前的事情了，现在你看腹肌都没了，还是要锻炼一下，再说回来也没什么事情，不如一起打打球锻炼一下。我看你一直坐着，这样对身体其实很不好。”  
“也是，好吧，去打球，我也正想减肥呢。”李依仁起身，就跟着杨绍峰去了楼下。  
打了几个回合，杨绍峰一边打一边说：“这不打的也可以嘛！”  
“这都可以？其实我最不喜欢运动了，打乒乓球只是在大学的时候学过，只为了应付考试的，也没有多少技术含量。”  
“像你们这种高级人才，又懂英语，多好啊。”  
“我英语不算什么的，你看李建斌他英语专业八级，还有李建斌他的同学李泽儒也是专业八级，我才综合英语六级。”  
“但是我感觉，你英语应该是最好的，你说英语有老外那种味道，听着舒服。他们说的我总觉得差了点。”  
“哦，我也是不行，还是他们专业英语的比较强大。呵呵”李依仁一笑了之。  
“诶，对了，我问一下，他们昨天说的ＣＡＲＲＹ ＯＮＥ是什么意思？”  
“就是搬一包或者搬一箱子的意思。”  
“哦～这个意思啊，那个他们跟我说ｎｏ ｗａｈａｌａ是什么意思？”  
“呵呵，那是没问题的意思，相当于英语中的ＮＯ ＰＲＯＢＬＥＭ，ＷＡＨＡＬＡ这个词是他们的本地话，意思是问题、麻烦的意思。黑人英语很不标准的，所以会夹杂一些本地话，你慢慢就熟悉了。”  
“怪不得，他们总是说ｎｏ ｗａｈａｌａ，没听过ｎｏ ｐｒｏｂｌｅｍ．”  
“呵呵，慢慢你就都知道了。”  
“对了，要不然你教我英语得了，其实我就初中水平，现在只记得ＡＢＣＤ了，别的都忘了。”  
“没问题的，你不用怕，你看你表哥不是一开始也不会，现在不是也能简单问题都能处理了吗？只要你放开了胆子说，不要怕丢人，一定可以学好的，我保证。有什么不懂得问我就好，我懂得的一定知无不言。”  
“行，那就一言为定了。这边生活确实无聊，一个星期了也只能出去走走，晚上还经常吃不饱。”  
“哦，你要是吃不饱的话，我这边买了一些零食，不嫌弃可以来吃。虽然我运动不行，但是我这个胖子吃零食倒是在行。只是非洲选择比较少，木瓜，香蕉，饼干和面包都有，不用客气。”  
“那行，等晚一点去你那。”  
“好的。”  
“要不我们去打桌球好了？”  
“我不会诶。”  
“我可以教你啊，我以前可是打比赛拿钱的。”  
“哇，你就是传说中的高手之高高手是吧？”  
“承让！”  
“呵呵呵，不吝赐教啊。”  
到了台球室，今天竟然一个人都没有。李依仁倒是有点莫名其妙了：“怎么这么奇怪一个人都没有？往常好多人的呢。”  
“刚刚还好多人的，怎么这回没了呢？我也奇怪呢。”  
“管他呢，没人正好，以防我丢脸还要被围观，那就不好了。”  
“瞧你说的，你太不相信我这个师父了。”  
“好吧，一切全仰仗你了。对了，既然你是运动大咖，那我以后你都叫我打乒乓球吧，我确实也该减肥了。”  
“行啊，那开始吧。”  
一开始杨绍峰只是演示基本要领，先击单球进洞，没想到李依仁这么笨，一个球的都打不进，真的是汗颜三千尺，面子掉五筐。  
杨绍峰拿着李依仁的手，在他背后让他找击球的感觉。稍有成果之后李依仁就嘚色了，“MR杨，我们搞一局吧。”  
杨绍峰倒是微微一笑，很淡定的说：“现在就要挑战？那我先让你几个球吧。”  
“不用不用不用，你不用小瞧我，我可是懵球小王子，咱不靠技术靠运气好不好。”  
“那摆球！”  
“怎么摆？”李依仁无辜的问。  
杨绍峰立马脱线了，“那你开球吧。我来摆。”  
“别介啊。你告诉我怎么摆，我来摆。”  
“就是每一行一个大球一个小球交错就好了，黑八放在正中心。”  
“哦~”李依仁按照要求摆好球。  
“再往上一点，”杨绍峰说，看到李依仁往上推球，“好的就那。”  
李依仁刚抬起那个三角框，就听到啪的一声，所有球都撞开了，眼看着两个小球就进了洞。李依仁瞬间来了精神：“等等，这一把你只能打大球啊。”  
“行！”  
只见杨绍峰弯腰做好击球的姿势，第一杆就进了两个大球。李依仁后悔不已，大球这么好进啊？要是我打大球就好了。还没等李依仁想明白，结果七个大球都进了。  
李依仁张大嘴巴看着桌面，这叫做自作孽不可活吗？正当万念俱灰的时候，杨绍峰的球先是打到了桌子边缘，然后只是蹭到了黑球。原来我的球挡住了黑8，欧耶，机会来了！  
李依仁煞有介事的左看看右想想，终于轻轻拨了一杆子白球，愣是几不挨。李依仁正在心理窃喜，这次白球停的好，我就不信你还能打到黑球。  
李依仁自信满满的说：“该你了。”  
“哥！你这叫做自由球好不好，我可以随便摆放位置的。好了，我终于相信你不会打球了。”  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿，不要这样说嘛，这一把不算，你先打着，下一把我一定按照套路出牌。”  
“行吧。”杨绍峰一个倒挂金钩险些碰到了黑球。  
“那你这也是自由吧？”李依仁兴奋的问道。  
“是的，你随便摆位置。”  
“那我就不客气了。”李依仁摩拳擦掌，本想把2号求搞进底洞，谁知道一出杆左手抖了一下，球就不知道去哪里了，这个碰那个，那个碰这个，稀里糊涂的4号进了中洞。  
杨绍峰惊叹：“这运气也太好了吧？”  
“没办法，实力太强了，想不进都难。”  
“继续。”  
李依仁又瞄准自己的绿色球，大力一推结果搞了一个反弹进洞。“噢耶！”李依仁乐屁了，看来也不是很难嘛，虽然这次还是没有想到。  
“看我无敌神棍，接下来保准三连进。”得意之时易失手，困难面前反成就。李依仁这一杆蒙出去，就真的天不遂人愿了，任何球都没蒙进。  
6  
没进球，李依仁沮丧的扶着杆子，看着那个还在滚动的白球。  
“要不再给你打一杆？”  
“还是算了，我就不信这个角度你能进。”  
“你看着啊~”结果人家轻轻一推，球就以空心的准确性进了底洞。  
“不行，再来一把，我就不信你还能赢。”  
“哈哈哈，好嘞，来多少把你都是输的。”  
“我才不信，我有幸运女神为伍呢。来你开球。”说完李依仁把摆好的球向前一推。  
啪又是一声，然后这次没有球进。  
李依仁happy的很，“这次看我的吧？”一杆出去，结果球就偏了，“诶这是什么情况？我明明瞄的很准了。”  
“那我打大球还是打小球？”杨绍峰征求意见。  
“你随便，嘿嘿”李依仁嘴上说，但是心里想我就不信你还能进。  
可是一分钟还没到，就只剩下黑球了，只听最后一声啪的声音，黑球进了！我神我竟然被打了一个七星，我神啊！我不玩了，以后都不跟他一起玩耍了。我才知道为什么没人在桌球台子上了，原来都被打的没自信了吧？  
“MR杨，你，太，不，厚，道，了！”李依仁悻悻的说。  
“要不然再来一盘？手正痒。”杨绍峰也有这种嘚色的癖笑。  
“我看还是算了，我已经被虐够了，还是乖乖回去面壁思过去吧。”  
“呵呵，行，那我先回去洗澡。”  
等着汗落下去，李依仁才开始洗澡，刚洗到一半就听到有人来敲厕所的门。  
“谁啊？”李依仁一边洗澡一边问道。  
“你猜呢~”  
“别跟我逗了，是海哥？”结果就没了任何动静，李依仁还以为人已经走了。洗完澡光着身子就出来了，刚一开门就看到杨绍峰。  
“啊！你怎么在？”李依仁赶紧退回厕所。  
就听到杨绍峰说，“我不看，你放心吧。”  
“没事，我只是看到你没声音吓了一跳。”  
李依仁这次擦干身子，裹好浴巾出来，才看到杨绍峰手里拿着一个本子和一本书。  
“诶要，刚刚说了要学习，现在就开始了啊？我也要向你学习呢。”  
“呵呵呵，我看了一下这个书，自己都不懂呢。我刚刚又想了几句话，你告诉我用英语怎么说。”  
“你说吧。”李依仁套上睡衣，在柜子里拿出两个袋子来。“给，这是面包和士力架，还有饼干，不用客气。我经常饿的时候也会给自己加餐的，感觉味道还行。”  
“今天早晨那一锅面条我竟然吃出了辣椒，西红柿，豆角和白菜，这是再喂猪吗？”杨绍峰挠挠脑袋，不解的说。  
“恭喜你回答正确！我告诉你啊你还没吃到蔡嫂做的奇葩的菜呢。我还吃过油豆腐炒白豆腐呢，并且你看那牛肉都已经一个星期连续不断的端上桌子了，都变臭了她还端呢。”  
“你说这是为什么呢？就没人说？”  
“怎么没人说，大家都是敢怒不敢言，这个公司皇亲国戚太多了，当然你也可能有关系进来的，不过我也就说实话了，我已经辞职了，也不怕这啊那的。人家蔡嫂一直跟我们说江总告诉她，她是给江总来工作的，不是给我们来工作的。所以我估计人家无需对我们负责。”  
“哦。关系户太多了，很多事情难办。”  
“其实老江根本就不相信我们这种人的，他只相信他的亲戚，但是他根本不知道他的亲戚到底有多坑爹。真的应了那句话，被信任的有恃无恐，拼命卖力的都狗屁不是。”  
“我在仓库的时候也听说了，不过没想到这人都这么不知道到检点，说话都这样子。”  
“呵呵，算了不说了，你要问我什么来着？”  
“对了，我想问一下经常用的一些话。”  
“这个嘛，估计说起来就多了，不过我觉得你一开始来，先要熟悉他们黑人的口音和他们的不标准英语。”  
“嗯，那比方说星期几怎么说？”  
“这个非常重要在这，星期一是Monday，星期二是Tuesday...”  
接下来的一段时间李依仁和杨绍峰越走越近，下班就一起打球学习，生活没有什么波澜不惊，但是总比以前精彩一些，就仿佛回到了大学的时候。  
又是一个停电的中午，李依仁看着书，迷迷糊糊的躺在床上睡着了。突然感觉有一个身影正朝着自己的脸部靠近，李依仁猛地睁开眼睛就看到一张熟悉的脸，距离自己不到五厘米，着实吓了一跳。  
不知什么时候杨绍峰已经站在床头，弯着腰，看着自己醒来，杨绍峰倒是很自然的摸摸鼻子微微一笑，“原本想吓唬你一下的，没想到真的吓到了。”  
“呵呵，没事，不过小心脏真的乱跳了。今天周日，难得一天休息你没开车出去跟他们一起去玩啊？”李依仁一边说着一边坐起来，揉揉眼睛又躺下了。  
“别睡了，出去走走了。”  
“大哥，大太阳的去哪走啊？还是吃完晚饭再出去吧？”  
“就现在吧，你看这是什么？”杨绍峰把车钥匙在李依仁面前晃了一晃。  
“你在哪拿的？那个领导也让你拿？”  
“我今天买水啊，所以一起出去转转吧。去看个电影怎么样？”  
“我去！你发财了？我在这都不知道哪有电影院呢。留着你的钱换成美金带回家吧，不要乱花钱。”李依仁翻一白眼给杨绍峰。  
“没事，钱花完还可以挣，看场电影才能花几个钱啊？跟我走吧。”杨绍峰做一个快点的手势。  
“好吧，等我换一下衣服。”  
旱季到了，尼日利亚的大太阳仿佛就在头顶直直的照着，不给大地留一丝阴凉，刚睡醒的李依仁又蔫了下去。等着到了看电影的地方，李依仁先是吃了一惊：“诶？这里有电影院？”  
“有啊，你不知道？”  
“我来过两次这都没上过二楼，楼上有什么？”李依仁跟着杨绍峰上了二楼。  
刚上到二楼，李依仁的眼睛就亮了。“诶快看，那边是书店，我进去看看啊~”没等杨绍峰搭话，李依仁已经跑进去了。这边的书还真不少，不过还是以小说和科学类的比较多。  
“依仁，这边！”  
听到杨绍峰的呼唤，李依仁紧走两步过去，就看到书架上放着一堆精装版的书籍《how to make love》。杨绍峰拿着一本翻看，李依仁也拿起一本，更是惊呆了。  
这要是放在中国早就禁止出版了吧？里边就是做爱姿势64式的清晰版图片和详细解释，如法炮制可以达到人生巅峰。  
杨绍峰故意指着一个背入式，贼贼笑道：“这个可以~”  
一个小朋友从旁边经过，李依仁感觉手中的书一下子有万斤重，还烫的不行，赶紧放回原处，催着杨绍峰离开。  
今日的电影有好多美国大片，看来人类的地球村已经建立起来了，电影无国界啊。  
“你想看什么？”杨绍峰看着海报问李依仁。  
“其实我都不太想看，不如去吃点东西算了。”  
“既然是来看电影的当然要看的啊，那我选了，就选帅哥这个了。”  
“我晕，那是美国队长。”李依仁想了想，“好吧，就看它吧。”  
李依仁开始掏钱，就被杨绍峰按住了，说“说好我请客的啊。”  
“那行吧，下次我再请你。”  
进了电影院才知道，这部剧上座率还真的不是一般的差，稀稀拉拉的黑人也淹没在夜色中，只能辨认出个轮廓，大有午夜凶铃的恐怖感。  
找到座位两个人坐下不久，电影就开始放映了。可是不知为什么李依仁总觉得冷风嗖嗖，阴风阵阵的。  
“诶！你有没有觉得好冷？”李依仁搓着胳膊问道。  
“有点，不过还好吧。”  
“我快冻死了，早知道就捎一件外套了。平时看到黑人都特喜欢对着空调直接吹，还说热，看来我是不行了。”  
李依仁刚说完，杨绍峰就把两个座椅之间的扶手抬起，手一伸就把李依仁搂在心口。  
李依仁受宠若惊的想挣脱，但奈何被抱得死死的。  
“喂，你放开啊，让人看到影响不好。”李依仁略带惊恐的环顾四周低声说。  
“嘘！安心看电影吧，没人会看到的，看到了他也不认识我们。”杨绍峰的手紧了紧，目光一直直视着屏幕。  
李依仁斯巴达了，不过渐渐也就适应了，有一人靠着感觉挺好的，就当是借肩膀一用好了，用完就还。  
“依仁，依仁？你快醒醒，快醒醒。电影放完了。”  
“哦~”李依仁揉着眼睛，看着大屏幕在播放字幕知道是结束了，可是眼前突然就一花，身体就要向前倒下去。这时一只孔武有力的大手从腰部把自己拦起，李依仁模糊的就感觉自己被人抱了起来。  
李依仁感觉有人在轻轻晃动自己身体，渐渐清醒过来，看到杨绍峰那张舒朗的面孔，就在自己的面前。李依仁不知道为什么竟然紧紧抱住杨绍峰哭了起来。  
“宝贝，乖！不哭，不哭啊。有什么委屈都说给我听好不好？不哭啊~”  
李依仁泪水跟决堤了一样，簌簌的流着，无意识的把杨绍峰抱得更紧了一些，仿佛在汲取温暖。  
7

杨绍峰用手抬起李依仁的下巴，一个轻柔的吻，吻着他的额头，然后吻干了他的泪痕，然后吻住了他的嘴唇。  
李依仁稍微有些紧张的抓着杨绍峰的肩膀，努力的回应着，心里总觉得哪里有点不太对劲。  
“依仁，依仁，快醒醒！你快看，这都到高潮部分了，好像队长要去救那谁了。”  
李依仁被一阵晃动之后，终于醒了，看清电影屏幕上还是美国队长所向披靡的战斗场景，恍然意识到原来刚刚是个梦。  
李依仁擦擦额头的汗，坐正身体，微笑说：“SORRY哦！我竟然躺在温柔乡里睡着了。”  
“没事，哥就借你一肩膀也借得，谁找你是我小老师呢。”  
“看电影吧，高潮了。”  
“嗯。”  
回家的时候已经傍晚了，路上杨绍峰一手拿着汉堡一手握着方向盘，说道：“喂，噎到了，给我口可乐。”  
“喏，小心被警察看到啊。”李依仁把插好吸管的可乐杯子送到杨绍峰嘴边，四目张望。  
“放心吧，我们又没有玩车震，管他们鸟事。”  
“你别这样子说，黑人就喜欢勒索钱的。你一边开车一边吃东西本来就不对了。”李依仁脑海回过味儿来，回头送上几眼刀，“专心开你的车，小心我一屁股坐死你。”  
“那你试一下吧。”杨绍峰一踩油门，就飞一样的到了家。  
李依仁把买的东西放好，就被杨绍峰约着下去打球。结果自己刚一出屋子的门，李建斌正要开自己的门，李依仁着实吓了一跳。  
李依仁摸着心口，“我说李公子，您这是稀客啊，您站的位置也太巧合了，吓我一跳。”  
“依仁，听说你写了几部小说了，借我看一下吧。对了，你有没有写尼日利亚的文章啊，我想借一篇投稿去，我们领导的交代的任务呢。”  
“哦，有的，不过晚点你再来拿好不好，我先去打球。”  
“你跟谁打球啊？”  
“我跟杨绍峰，一起吧？你可是上届乒乓球比赛的第一名啊，不吝赐教啊。”  
“行吧，一起。”  
两个人先后跑下楼，杨绍峰就说：“这次正好多一人啊，11个下。”  
“OK!”  
李建斌说：“你们先上。”  
赛事开始，结果李依仁总是被干掉，而只剩下李建斌一人独大，守擂大多数成功。  
“不行了，今天就到这吧，休息一下，洗澡睡觉。要不你们打？”李依仁气喘吁吁地说。  
“那我们再来五盘吧？”李建斌头一扬，做一个挑战的表情。杨绍峰也握握拳头说：“好！”  
果然精彩啊， 好多扣杀和反击，果然他们两个都还在让着我。李依仁这心哇凉哇凉的，以后我怎么跟人家打啊，连陪练都不够格。  
趁着他们打得火爆，李依仁自己悻悻回了房间。李依仁屁股还没坐热，两人就一前一后进来了。  
李建斌先发话，“看一下你写的文章，听他们说你一直在写文章，发过没有？”  
“没有呢，我写文章就是为了打发时间同时也是为了静心。”李依仁打开电脑，准备找几篇小文给李建斌。  
杨绍峰一言不发的坐在李依仁旁边看着自己的手机，“你不是微信里发了很多吗？”  
李依仁微笑着说：“是的，那我还是在微信找吧。”  
“我怎么没看到？我好像一直都在看你微信，你是不是把我屏蔽了？”李建斌也看着自己的手机，若无其事的说。  
李依仁有些尴尬，心里想我真的把你屏蔽了，还好李建斌没有多大反应，就听李建斌继续说：“我特佩服字写得好，或者会写文章的人。我大学的时候有一个老师胖胖的带着一个圆圆的眼睛，简直是出口成章，但是只教我了我们三个月人家就走了，我们班那些女生哭的啊。”  
“我可达不到那种水准，只是娱乐自己罢了。”  
“别谦虚啊，给我看看你写的诗得了，诗是最能体现一个人的特色的。”  
“没写哦，我水准很洼的呢。”李依仁想就算我写了，哥哥我的打油诗也不能让你看啊。  
“没事，其实我特喜欢李清照的一首词，‘怕郎猜到，奴面不如花面好，云鬓斜簪，徒要教郎比并看。’多美的闺中情节啊。”  
听到这，杨绍峰都没有再说话，就一声不吭的走了。  
这时李依仁找到了一篇比较适中的文章，把手机给到李建斌。这是李依仁才发现李建斌赤裸的上身线条真的好帅，还有六块腹肌。这是李依仁第一次仔细看他裸露的上身，总觉得很养眼。  
“那我就要这一篇了，你发给我吧。不过我能看一下你的小说吗？我保证不会给你乱发。”  
“不行，因为我写的是比较重口味的题材，一般人接受不了的。”  
“不可能，哥口味一直很重，最好是有黄色部分才有意思。”  
“哦，那也不行，你还是接受不了的，呵呵。文章我稍后发给你吧。”李依仁内心无语了，你要知道我写的是耽美题材你还会看吗？  
“行吧，你最近好像和杨绍峰跟形影不离的好基友似地，你们原来就认识啊？”  
“没有啊，也就是一起坐飞机来的，以前不认识的。”  
“哦！那我先回去了。”  
“那我一会发你微信，你微信名字叫啥来着？”  
“呃~Daoner”  
“行。”  
把文章发送给李建斌的时候，李依仁看了一下微信设置，想了想还是把他留在了不允许范围之内。老习惯，看了会儿电子书，李依仁就睡了。  
“靠！怎么今天闹钟没有叫？”李依仁一轱辘从床上起来看到院子只剩了一辆车，我勒个去！李依仁急急忙忙跑下楼，还好看到一辆V8停在院子里，司机还是自己最近的好朋友杨绍峰，李依仁一下子就不急了。  
“今天起得晚啊。”  
“嗨，我也不知道为什么，闹钟好像没响，也不知道为什么昨天睡得那么沉，奇怪了。”  
“上车吧。先送你去LAGOS办公室。”  
“嗯，诶？你们不去公司？”  
“今天直接去另外一个地方看市场和仓库。”  
车子在路上疾驰的时候，就听到其他几个人小声嘀咕，“这不是还要送人家去办公室嘛。干脆我们也去一下，晚点再去看吧？”  
李依仁就当什么都没听到，停了车，谢了杨绍峰，径直走上楼。  
晚上回来的时候，杨绍峰特意拿着一大包曲奇饼干到李依仁房间。  
“给，这是今天我们在超市买的。早上那些人说的话，你就当放屁好了。”  
“呵呵，没事的，我在这都一年多了，他们爱说什么说什么，我只捡我爱听的听就好了。你也看到我平时很少和别人来往更少说话，没必要搭理他们。”  
“我感觉这的人都有点心理毛病。”  
“恭喜你，你终于看出来了。嗨，我来了之后我就深刻的感受到了，所以这也是我辞职的一个原因。”  
“你辞职了？”杨绍峰有丝怀疑的看着李依仁。  
“是的呢，下个月15号我就回国了。其实公司让我再往后推两个月回国的，可是他们竟然还要扣我钱，我就没有同意他们的要求。”  
“再推后两个月可以拿到年终奖了啊，这可是钱啊。”  
“我也知道啊，但是他们一点情面也不讲，还要扣我钱，我说实话我在这一分一秒都快呆不下去了，只求早点回国。”  
“反正你回去也没什么事情，还不如再推两个月。”  
“呵呵呵，现在事情已经晚矣。不过有句话说的好，塞翁失马焉知非福。好了不谈这个了，我们吃饼干吧，对了你自学到第几课了？”  
“哦，正好呢，我有问题问一下。”  
“你说~”  
.......  
时间过的真快，还有一个星期就要回国了，李依仁的内心莫名生出许多怀念来。是啊，这段经历不管好坏都是一笔财富，更何况就在自己要走的时候还又结识了一个好朋友。  
“中午别睡了，当心晚上睡不着。”杨绍峰推醒迷迷糊糊的李依仁说道。  
“不睡觉干嘛？又没有电，房间里打球也看不见啊。”  
“那我跟你一起睡吧。”杨绍峰已经开始脱鞋子上床了。  
“靠，你今天总算是同意从了大爷了？让你早点从非得要在今天没电再从，一会还不悟出痱子来啊？”李依仁迷迷糊糊的，向里边挪了挪位置。  
杨绍峰静静的躺下，轻声说：“睡吧。”  
夕阳西斜，梦醒君畔。李依仁睁开眼睛的时候，杨绍峰侧着身子安静的睡着，好像这种场景曾几何时历历在目，但是又飘渺无依。  
李依仁想抬手摸一摸那张面孔，但是手臂却戛然僵停在空中，手臂不听使唤般，收也收不回，伸也伸不出。李依仁心理只觉得莫名的一揪，鼻子都有点发酸了。  
也不知道过了多久，就听到蔡嫂一喊，“吃饭喽！”  
李依仁推一推杨绍峰，“该吃饭了，晚了就没有了哦。”  
等两个人下去的时候，看样子好菜已经被瓜分完了，两个人相视一笑，静静的吃了饭。对于李依仁来说，吃饭现在是一项事业，虽然你看着饭菜颜色好但是有可能已经可以咸死一头骆驼；有时候虽然菜色由爆炒牛肉变成了芹菜牛肉，但是你也不得不忽略过，因为在一开始可能是五天前的水煮牛肉，被炒来又炒去，吃饭多艰啊！  
吃过饭，李依仁按部就班的一个人和陈海去散步，猛然一回头竟然看到杨绍峰跟在后边，“我神，怎么不说话，又吓我一跳。”  
“呵呵呵，我就在后边叫你们啊，可是你们戴着耳机没有一个人听到我。”  
“SORRY哦。”  
“Forget it！”  
三个人散步到了超市，李依仁特意买了牛奶，邀请两个人到他房间去吃木瓜。尼国虽然贫穷，但是木瓜长得那个SIZE堪比冬瓜。而且牛奶配木瓜最香甜，搞起。  
陈海不太爱吃木瓜，只吃了几片就推说回去看电视剧。杨绍峰倒是和李依仁吃的正在兴头上，李建斌又来了。  
李建斌一进屋就说：“我靠，你们两个在这吃独食也不叫我。真的太不够意思了。”  
李依仁笑道：“你看看你这不是不请自来了吗？你食运太好了。赶紧着吧，有牙签。”  
杨绍峰开玩笑说：“你们家李泽儒呢？你们平时不是形影不离的吗？怎么今天就剩你一个了。”  
李建斌倒是淡定，“你这吊毛，净瞎说，我们那是纯洁的男男关系好不好？”  
李依仁吃着木瓜，“谁是纯0，谁是纯1，这才叫纯洁的关系呢。”此话一出，立即后悔不迭。  
李建斌倒是接口接的快：“什么是1、0啊？怎么搞得这么专业的名词都听不懂呢。”  
“你猜！”李依仁赶紧转了话题，“这个木瓜真够大。”  
李建斌又来一句，“牛奶木瓜最丰胸的。”  
杨绍峰差一点没喷出来，李依仁倒是淡定，“照你这么说，我应该补的有D罩杯了啊？”  
结果另外两只不顾同事情谊无情的笑喷了。  
李依仁内心狂骂OOXX你们的菊花。  
吃完了木瓜结果杨绍峰和李建斌聊得很开心，清理现场的工作都交给了李依仁，李依仁愤恨下次绝对不请你们这两个白眼狼了。  
“喂！你们两个可以走了吧？不要在这白吃白坐还白聊天。”李依仁无比鄙视和嫌弃。  
“那就一起聊嘛。”李建斌发言。  
“好了好了，我们打球去吧。”杨绍峰提议。  
“好的就这么定了。”李建斌回道。  
这是什么情况，他们什么时候变得这么友好，一唱一和的打球去了。李依仁汗颜啊。  
最后的一个星期，每天都有杨绍峰和李建斌的出现，没想到在最后的几天竟然是这样多姿多彩的生活。  
“那，东西收拾好了吧？”杨绍峰跟往常一样平静的走进房间，拎一拎李依仁的箱子，转身说，“这是我送你的一个小礼物。”  
“我靠，你以为钱是大风刮来的啊。不要送我这个，没准回去我们就再不会见了呢。我该怎么还礼呢？”  
杨绍峰把东西丢在李依仁床上，冷不防的把李依仁拽进自己怀了，紧紧的抱了一下。李依仁紧张的一回头，就看到李建斌站在门口。  
“你，你怎么来了？”李依仁挣脱杨绍峰的怀抱，朝李建斌问。  
“没事，不打扰你们了。我一会再过来。”李建斌转身要走。  
李依仁赶紧走出去拽住他，“这有什么打扰的，快进来吧。”  
“我还是晚点再来，你们先谈吧。”李建斌不由分说的挣脱李依仁的手就箭步的走开了。  
李依仁五味杂陈的回到房间，杨绍峰正坐在自己的床边低着头，并看不清任何表情。  
“杨哥，怎么了？刚刚我没站稳，被你一扶就扑进你怀里了，不好意思哦。”  
“那是我故意的，是我想要抱抱你的。”杨绍峰抬头，带着一种哀伤的眼神看向李依仁，“依仁，我——”  
“你不用说了，我都明白。杨哥，你要知道你已经结婚了，孩子都已经快快两岁了，有些事情你绝对不能犯错，你明白吗？”  
“可是，我真的没有办法管住我的心。我原本不想买什么礼物的，但是我看到这个手链我就想到你；我想我扔给你然后就走人的，但是我还是没能做到，是我不好意思。”  
“杨哥，谢谢你。不过这个手链估计人民币也有一千块钱，你还是退掉吧。你工资本来就不高，还要照顾家里，这个我绝对不能收。”  
“依仁，你就收下吧。你也是喜欢过我的是不？”  
“不，我没有喜欢过。有的只是同事的情谊，朋友的感激。”  
“不可能，那一天你为什么要抚摸我的脸，而且......”  
“你看错了，我是看到有蚊子飞过，想去拍蚊子的。”  
“哦。不过这个链子也不值几个钱，你戴上给我看一下，就当做哥哥的送给你的一个礼物。好不？我记得那天你说很喜欢的。”  
“好吧，不过这200美金你拿着，链子我收了。”  
“你把我当哥哥就好，什么钱不钱的。”  
“不行，绝对不行。那我这链子也不收了。”李依仁坚决的说。  
“就算我求求你还不行？”  
“不行！”李依仁没有给任何回旋的余地。  
“那好吧，我走了，你明天一路顺风。估计明天我没时间送你了。”  
“杨哥，就算没这个链子，你也一直是我的大哥。我会永远记得你的那个宽厚温暖的肩膀的。”  
杨绍峰一笑，拍拍肩膀，“要是哪一天你还需要肩膀依靠，哥随时都为你准备着。”

8  
“嗯！”李依仁看着杨绍峰转身离开的背景，眼泪夺眶而出。  
李依仁整理好心情，洗了脸，就去找李建斌。走在楼梯上，李依仁才意识到这是自己第一次去李建斌的房间，好像一年多来，好多房间自己都不曾去过，原来临走了才知道这一切一开始并不属于自己，自己才是最贴切的过客。  
敲了门，李依仁又加上一句：“李建斌在吗？”  
就听到李泽儒喊道：“不在，在大门口坐着呢。”  
“哦，谢谢昂。”  
李依仁下楼去找人，果然李建斌真的在大门口一个人坐着，戴着耳机但是眼神没有离开过手中的手机。  
“傍晚风吹的好凉爽，在这听音乐啊？”李依仁伸伸懒腰，走近李建斌。  
“是啊，风吹得好舒服。”  
“你和李泽儒最近还好吧？”李依仁望着远方，若有所思的问道。  
“什么啊？”  
“呵呵呵，去年我一开始来我就看过JACKD上面有一个身高一米八五，距离我不过几百米的帅哥。”  
“呵呵，什么是JACKD?”  
“其实那天晚上，你让我帮你们开门，我看到李泽儒脖子上有一个很鲜红的吻痕呢。还有一次，看到你拉着李泽儒的手就在这个时间点坐在这呢，后来我自己又退回去，把门重重的重开了一下。”  
“你都知道了？”李建斌有点惊慌的说。  
“我早就知道，只是看着你们和谐的在一起，我真的好羡慕。不过没想到你也有厌倦的一天。”  
“我没有~”李建斌越说声音越失了底气。  
“杨哥他不是我们同类中人，只是这种地方太寂寞了，打发时间吧。”  
“难道你就不寂寞？”  
“寂寞，谁不寂寞呢？只是我习惯了，已经一个人太久了，就有点忘记爱是什么滋味了。”  
“那你以前~”  
“我以前很爱一个人，如果不是他我不会进了这个圈子，也许早就娶妻生子了吧？呵呵...”李依仁看着晚上的天空，晚上云彩是一种朦胧的白色，好像是月光特意造出的一种幻境，那么的不真实。  
“你不喜欢杨绍峰？但是我看的出来杨绍峰真的喜欢你。”  
“喜欢吧，但是我已经习惯了一个人，也许他出现的不是时候。再说他都已经结婚了，我又怎么可能去做第三者呢？当然我不会讨厌做第三者的人，无论他们是出于金钱还是无奈亦或真情还是快乐，不过那绝对不是我。”  
“情郎易得，真心难求，连异性之间都不见得能唯一，更何况这圈子。”  
“你尽可能的对李泽儒好一点吧，至少在你们还在一起的时候。”  
“嗯，我会的。你就真的没想过其他男人，没动过心，甚至为了发泄而419？”  
“有过，不过我没有勇气再去受伤。上次回宁波也想过419，不过发现自己就是矫情，没感情的爱总是做不起来，房间都开了，衣服都拖到一半了，我却跑了。”  
“呵呵，那个人岂不是脸很绿？”  
“不知道诶。”李依仁站起身子，伸了个懒腰，“得了，我回去睡觉了，明天还要早走。你也早点睡啊。”  
回到房间，李依仁看到那条手链竟然在自己桌子上。李依仁把手链戴在手上，上床睡觉了。  
第二天，李依仁还没起床，杨绍峰就过来问道：“还没起啊？只有这一个箱子是吧？我先帮你拿下去。”  
“杨哥，谢谢。”  
早餐没吃，李依仁还是坐在金杯面包车的最后面那个角落，一言不发。  
终于绕过黑人的层层的刁难进了候机室，李依仁总觉得跟中国火车的候车室很像，不过确实在候飞机。还有一个小时就要起飞了，看着杨绍峰发来的QQ信息，李依仁慧心一笑，然后把杨绍峰悄悄拉进了黑名单。  
杨哥，200美金我是一定要给你的，就当我们什么都不相欠，以后都是路人吧，毕竟我们不是同一个世界的人。千万不要再有交集，否则你对不起你的妻儿，更对不起我的用心良苦。尼日利亚再见了，这个教会我无限寂寞的国家，这个让我习惯寂寞的国家。  
到上海浦东的时候已经是次日下午三点了，还好在免税店买了羽绒服，否则还真的应了冰火两重天的境地了。  
刚出了出境的大门，就看到乌压压一群人守在防护带后边等人，有拿着牌子的有翘首以盼的更有竖着旗帜的。这次自己一个人回来，公司不会派人接的。不过总算回来了，还是蛮开心的，李依仁推着行李大步前，大有凯旋的味道。  
李依仁一边推着车子走，一边给手机开机，把手机号码激活。兴奋之余，一不小心车子就撞到了前面一个穿着黑色风衣带着栗红色墨镜的男人。  
李依仁伸伸舌头，做出不好意思的表情，连忙说：“对不起啊，对不起。”  
栗红色墨镜转身看着李依仁，眉头皱了足足五秒钟。李依仁后背都快有冷汗了，这难道是撞到黑社会老大了？  
正当李依仁不知道在说什么好的时候，就听到一个柔美的声音，“没事吧？车子在外边等了呢，大家都在家等着我们呢。”就看那个男人对女人微微一笑，直接转身走了。  
李依仁这才放下心来，不由心里在暗骂，靠这个哥们怎么这么没礼貌啊，说走就走，也不正眼瞧别人一眼。不过算了，我可是大人有大量。  
一出机场的大门，就看到天空飘着小雪花，李依仁看到雪，心里那种归属感才强烈了起来，终于还是回来了。  
做了公交车又转长途，到宁波的时候已经晚上9点了。还好刘炜和他男朋友有开车来接，有这样一个基友真心好啊。  
“要不要我们先去找个地方吃个饭吧？”刘成关上门，问向后排的刘炜和李依仁。  
“去避风塘吧？”刘炜脱口而出。  
“还是小炜炜懂哥哥的心意啊，不过这次我请客，不能总是找你们请客了。”李依仁说。  
“切！怎么这么见外了？还是我请吧，就当是为你接风。”刘炜拍拍腰包，显示自己有钱。  
刘成看看后视镜，“出发了啊。”  
三个人吃罢晚餐，刘成把刘炜和李依仁放在刘炜家附近就说还有事情，开车走了。  
目送刘成的车子走远，刘炜高兴地帮李依仁拎着行李，带着李依仁进了自己租住的单身公寓。虽然不是第一次来了，可是这次尤其觉得不同，李依仁惊讶道：“哦哟！这一阳台的蔬菜都是你种的啊？这是修身养性还是性格突变啊？你看这一把韭菜长得多好啊，就跟被抽过脂一样的SLIM”  
“就允许你去博物馆招蜂引蝶，就不允许我在这亲近自然啊？”刘炜一边说边在柜子里一顿翻找，“终于找到了。”  
“靠，哥哥至于吗？我就在你这住几天好不好？不用这么见外，你被窝我也钻过啊？还找什么套子？”  
“这么纯洁的友情被你说就变态了，给你，这是被套。”刘炜把被套扔给李依仁。  
洗过澡，两个人躺在床上，夜一下子静的吓人，只听到墙面上的电子钟咔咔咔的奔跑声，从不停息。  
“小炜炜，你说实话，你和刘成是不是~~~”  
“呵呵，没有什么。可能时间长了，就没有以前的新鲜感了，仿佛就成了亲人一样，还是习惯性的那种问候期待，没有以前那种强烈的欲望了。”  
“这话说的跟看破滚滚红尘一样，太有水准了。”  
“睡吧，明天虽然不用上班，但是也必须早起，天气预报说明天大雪呢。”  
“真的啊？”  
“你个感官薄弱患者，进屋的时候就已经淅沥沥下小冰渣了。看来你是累坏了，真不像你。”  
“嗯，睡吧~”  
第二天清晨，李依仁感觉一股凉风钻进被子，李依仁睡眼惺忪，也不知道什么时候刘炜已经钻进了自己的被窝，果然有个人取暖冬天并不那么冷。李依仁反倒搂紧刘炜，又昏昏的睡去。再次醒来已经是中午时分了，这次是被浓浓的饭香叫醒的。  
“我说，快起床吧。正好饭刚刚好，我来做两个小菜，吃饱喝足我们就去天童寺去玩。”  
刘炜戴着围裙，手里拿着韭菜，微笑的看着李依仁。李依仁一个轱辘爬起来，屁颠屁颠去厕所洗漱去了。  
等着洗漱完，李依仁看到饭菜上桌，清拍黄瓜，韭菜炒蛋，凤尾菇肉丝。难得好基友都记得自己喜欢的菜色，李依仁心理又多了一丝暖暖的感动。  
李依仁食指大动，吃得满嘴都是还不忘发出满足的声响。  
“我说，刘小炜你不去做个厨子太浪费材料了，要不然我们合伙开个基友档小餐馆得了。”  
“少在这阳奉阴违，我还不知道你内心一定鄙视道，‘还是没有我厨艺好吧？’”  
李依仁举起筷子，一般正经的说：“我对米饭发誓，我所言必定句句属实，否则就让我饭来张口，衣来伸手般的死去吧。”  
刘炜一个鄙视道：“靠，你这是司马昭之心了啊。”  
李依仁更是嘚瑟，“能得美人莞尔一嗔也是朕之性，天下之性。。”  
“性你个鬼，赶紧吃饭，饭好吃还堵不到你嘴啊？”  
“谨遵法旨。”李依仁开始席卷全部盘底。  
出门的时候，雪已经快有一鞋深了。公路的雪已经被轧得乌起码黑的，偶有车辆驶过，总觉得城市的喧嚣被雪冲淡了好多。  
终于到了天童寺，白雪皑皑压松柏，青鸟啾啾穿林竹，只有几个僧人拿着扫把还在清扫上山的通路。两个人看到这种情景倒是真的有与世隔绝的感觉，所有的崇辱得失可以尽抛脑后。两个人看着一块洁白无瑕的雪地相对一笑，手牵手直直倒下，压出两个身影。然后你追我赶的开始堆雪人，打雪仗。有些时候，浪漫和快乐不是非得要和情人创造，而是要和懂自己的人一起才是无拘无束。  
玩累的两个人，沿着一条蜿蜒的小路静静的走着，赏心悦事在禅院，看着天，看着雪，望着远方，默默无声的并肩走着。  
李依仁若有所思的说：“诶，你们真的分了吗？”  
“大概有一个月了吧，或者有三个月，也好像有半年了呢。”刘炜依然是淡淡的说，但是说完又叹了口气。  
“我原本认为你们会在一起的，永远的在一起的那种，可是...”  
“你和贾涛还不是一样？”  
“我们跟你们不一样，首先你看角色扮演者的质量就不一样了，同是小受受你看我就比你胖，比你没定性，比你脾气差，还比你丑。”说着李依仁打了哆嗦，“靠，我仔细想了想，我竟然一直都在你的阴影之下苟延残喘，简直就是你旁边的陪衬。OH MY GOD我要去shi！”  
说完李依仁抱着一颗大树呜呜做哭，哭天抢地，大有哭倒长城的精神。  
刘炜又气又笑的跑过去拉他，李依仁趁他不防一蹬大树，转身就跑，结果从树上掉下来的雪都掉在还愣神的刘炜的身上。  
刘炜回过神来，“好啊，你这个娼妇，看大爷我不抓到你，将你菊花爆千百遍。”  
“那你来啊，就喜欢被爆菊。我寂寞我冷，OH~炜炜哥哥快来。”李依仁简直已经搔首弄姿到让人不得不做呕的地步。  
刘炜顿时觉得鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，但是还是不依不饶的追了过去。  
等着跑到寺院门口，两个人已经上气不接下气了。找了一个干净的地方坐下休息，刘炜又陷入了自己的沉思。  
“依仁，我和刘成谁都没有说过分手就这样子了。仿佛老天爷就给了我们三年的爱情缘分，接下来的缘分就真的像是兄弟一样的亲情了。我不怪他，他也不怪我。可能两个人时间久了真的就没有新鲜感了。你说是吧？这真的是那句话渐行渐远见无穷了。”刘炜还是忍不住的落泪了，“你知道吗？一个月前我把他所有的东西一件一件的分类、包好、装好让他来拿，他来的时候还是买了我最喜欢吃的驴肉火烧，他说这是他亲戚从北方带来的，特意给我留的。他还说他会一直跟以前一样对我好，还祝福我找到比他还好的男人。”  
李依仁把刘炜按在自己的肩膀上，叹息了一声：“嗨！没事宝贝，你还有我这个基友啊。”在李依仁的心理又在不明的抽搐，爱到最后原来还有这样一种形式的归宿，叫做心照不宣的任其自然，但是仍旧两小无猜，可是痛的更加撕心裂肺，绵远悠长。

9  
拜过佛像，两个人还是开心的坐公交车回住处了。按照李依仁的行动逻辑，周日必须去博物馆的，这次李依仁强拉着刘炜和自己一起去的。  
一进展厅就看到上次的画展还没结束，在展厅绕了一圈李依仁忽的想起了什么。  
“依仁，怎么了？”  
“哦，对了，你知不知道谁有安思雨的电话？”  
“安思雨？”刘炜先是一愣，又恍然大悟“哦，我想起来了，这个估计你要问企划部的。他们一定有。”  
“哦，也是，明天去问一下他们。”  
第二天上班的时候，李依仁第一时间冲到企划部，果然人走茶凉，竟然一个一个说没有他电话。李依仁失望的走出企划部，刚走到设计部门口，就碰到了设计部的刘娉婷，虽然是冤家路窄但是人家刘娉婷就愣是没看李依仁一眼。正要擦肩而过的时候，李依仁忍不住说话了。  
“请问是刘美女吗？”  
“你是？”  
“我是海外事业部的李依仁，我想找您问一下，您有没有安思雨的电话？”  
“安帅的吗？”  
李依仁心理闪过两刀，不用你这么重复吧？李依仁脸上微笑不变的回答：“是的。”  
刘娉婷很警惕，仿佛她的处女之身还没失去一样，“你要他电话干什么？”  
“我要电话~哦！因为三个月前我借了他一件东西，后来出国了，忘记没还呢。”  
“什么东西？”  
李依仁脑火中烧了，你有必要知道吗？你搞扫黄打非的啊？“一件体恤。”  
“那你给我吧？我们一直有微信交流的，你给我，我帮你给他吧。”刘娉婷眼里放光了。  
“啊？我看不用这么麻烦吧？”  
“小胖啊，用的用的，姐姐我可是安思雨的好朋友，你交给我就好了。”  
李依仁内心狂骂，滚犊子，小胖也是你叫的吗？我还不知道你这是黄鼠狼给鸡拜年，没安好心！“我看我还是亲手交给他吧，这样子也好当面道谢。”  
“哦~这样啊！那我也不能随便告诉你他的号码啊，再说一件T恤我们安帅可能都不需要了呢。得了，你留着自己穿吧。”说完，刘娉婷就要走人。  
李依仁忙上前，“别介啊，借人的东西一定要还，良心才安的。要不这样子吧，我把T恤交给你，但是你要告诉我他的微信号，好让我当面跟他SAY THANK YOU.”  
李娉婷想了想，“好吧，那明天早晨你来设计部找我吧。”  
“好叻，谢谢刘美女啊。”  
微笑着送走刘大美女，李依仁献上最深切的对她祖宗十八代的问候。可怜啊，我还要倒搭一件T恤进去。不过还好，淘宝品质，两件包邮，下次再买两件吧。  
下班回到自己刘炜家里，李依仁这才想起自己东西还没有整理，赶紧开箱子，把送人的东西收拾好，又拿着自己那件紫色的皮卡丘T恤想了想，折叠好，塞进一个精致的塑料袋。绿色已经被拿走了，这次紫色的又光荣牺牲了。  
刘炜从厕所出来，看到李依仁对着T恤发呆，竟然超没水平的笑了：“我说依仁啊，你这是肿么了？怎么感觉睹物思人，物是人非事事休，欲语泪先流了？”  
“诶，我说你昨天就学了我这一句，今天就活学活用了啊，孺子可教也！”  
“去去去！我说不过你还不行吗？怎么今天又开始整理了？”  
“呵呵，对了，这是我送你的礼物。”  
“还算你有良心，不过不要很贵啊，否则我很惶恐。”  
“你把你惶恐的小心脏放在肚子里吧，这个是我亲眼看着黑人做的，虽然简单但是还是有艺术细菌的。”  
“得嘞，那我就收了。”刘炜接过礼物，打开一看，说：“这一对男男造像还是蛮卡哇伊的嘛，正好摆在桌子上。”  
“你要相信哥这多年从博物馆熏陶出来的眼光啊。”  
“为什么那一对是一男一女？”刘炜指着李依仁手里的问。  
李依仁飞了一个媚眼道：“明知故问！”  
“得了，那这衣服你干嘛包的这么好？这不是你风格啊。”  
李依仁不得已把今天的事情一五一十的跟刘炜说了。用刘炜的一句话总结，“看到帅哥，这群女淫总是想要和其发生点什么。”果然是真理啊！  
第二天早晨，把T恤给了刘娉婷，李依仁还是拿到了安思雨的微信号，赶紧发了微信好友申请，接下来就是非常忙碌的办理辞职手续，直到公积金的支票都拿到手了，李依仁才松了一口气，公司果然就是畜生，还是扣了自己6000多块钱机票和签证的费用。  
李依仁伤心的看着自己一个月的工资及补助就基本上没了，内心那个滴血啊，这可以吃多少个肉夹馍啊。  
李依仁端着一杯奶茶，晃晃悠悠的去了刘炜的位置。现在是旺季，刘炜这个采购也是忙的不可开交。看到李依仁来了，刘炜一边打着电话，一边把杯子伸向李依仁，李依仁赶紧拿了去，帮忙泡了一杯绿茶。  
“大忙人，我只能深表感同身受，我在那边的工作是有过之而无不及。”  
“小弟知道啦，你都唠叨不止一次了。怎么样？手续办完了？”  
“嗯，还算顺利，他们扣剩下的都给我了。”  
“算了，先回家过个好年，都过去了就不要想了。”  
“正想告诉你呢，我订好了高铁，后天早晨回家。”  
“怎么这么快？再多呆几天，陪一下我嘛。”  
“等过年之后，我有时间再来陪你吧。”  
“那你什么打算？”  
“继续打工呗，不过我想去上海。反正我在哪也一样，都是孤家寡人。”  
“其实一线城市我觉得更适合你。你简历投了没？”  
“早在一个月前就投了，不过这次找工作不急，慢慢来，以前都是太急了。”  
“也是，我相信你的，以你的能力绝对没有问题的。”  
“呵呵，晚上一起吃饭啊，我们去吃自助餐，我请客。”  
“行~”说着刘炜的电话又响了起来，李依仁做了一个离开的手势，就走开了。  
第二天，刘炜去上班，李依仁就去麦德龙去年前采购了。还有一个月才过年，现在商场已经开始装点得一片红。总归还是要过年了，李依仁内心暖暖的。  
“哇，好稥啊！”刘炜一进屋就赞道。  
李依仁从厨房走出来，“炜森森下班了啊？快坐下歇歇，您工作一天辛苦了呢。”  
“我能说我受宠若惊吗？”  
“为您服务是我应尽的义务，您请坐。”  
“这是唱那出？”刘炜被李依仁硬按进沙发。  
“您请用茶，晚饭马上就做好，花草也已经为您浇过水了。”  
刘炜恍然大悟，放松下来，“哦，这是日本女优的优质服务啊。SOGA!还不去给我把水重新加满，顺便再给我捏捏腿。”  
“嘿！炜森森”李依仁小跑着加满一杯水，赶紧跑回来，又为炜森森捏捏腿。  
刘炜有点肝颤了，“我说依仁你能不能正常一点，你做错了事情我会原谅你的，你也知道我皮糙肉厚的真的经不起这一捏，我感觉全身电流袭遍，就差阳痿了，我求求你饶了我吧。依仁森森。”  
李依仁恢复常态，“快去洗手，然后吃饭，顺便把红酒开了，然后过来帮忙端菜。”  
“得令！”刘炜同志如获大赦。  
等着一切准备停当，李依仁从冰箱拿出一个蛋糕。  
“依仁今天不是我生日啊，我记得也不是你生日诶，这是？”刘炜疑惑道。  
“没事，今天庆祝你我获得重生，跟过去告别，然后励志东山再起之日。”说着李依仁插了两根蜡烛，都点上。“来，一人吹一根。吹之前，许个愿望吧？”  
“你想法好奇葩~”不过刘炜也按照要求照做了。  
“那接下来开饭。”  
“不分蛋糕？”  
“可以当饭后甜点嘛~”  
“那好吧。”刘炜总觉得哪里少了一拍似得。  
等着吃饱饭，刘炜惊叫了，“你这是什么蛋糕，怎么切都切不开？难道是刀子太钝了？”  
“呵呵，哥这是买的模型好不好，这样才能见证我们今天许的愿望永远健在，万年不锈”  
“还有这种说法？”  
李依仁付负责任的点点头，又问道：“你过年回不回家？”  
“你又不是不知道这就是我的家，一个人吃饱全家不饿，就算一个人吃不饱，也全家不饿。”  
“有些事已经过去那么久了，你想过没有可能，你父亲也有自己的情非得已和情之所至。”  
“希望是这样吧，不过怎么事情到了你嘴里听起来怎么那么唯美呢？”  
“因为哥就是唯美的人儿啊。”  
“呵呵呵，好吧，比不了你多变的厚脸皮。”  
说话的功夫，李依仁已经把爆米花热茶放在茶几上，抱着一个抱枕，围着厚厚的被子，踩着暖脚器，全副武装，准备开始享受冬夜的一份惬意。  
刘炜实在看不下去了，嫌弃的问：“我怎么办？我也缺爱中。”  
李依仁赶紧打开被子，拍拍自己的胸口，抛了一个媚眼。刘炜趁势钻进李依仁怀抱，两个人相互依靠着重温大学时候的电影《失恋33天》。  
第二天一早，李依仁一个人打的去了火车站，人海茫茫，人头攒动，李依仁都觉得有些精神恍惚。在这茫茫人海只有自己才意识到自己的存在，否则就真的悲哀成了尘埃一般。  
等着坐上回家列车，李依仁看着车外倒退的宁波站几个字，还是觉得这一年多的过往仍然是那么的不真实，自己对于宁波对来说真的是一个过客，只有开头和结尾的时候，自己在这个城市真实的出现过，其余的都是空白。  
几经辗转，终于踏上了最后一段回家的征程，公交车刚到村口，就有村人认出了李依仁，高喊着：“吆！依仁回来了？”  
“是的呢，老婶，您这是在这呆着呢？”  
“可不呗，大冬天吃饱了就出来溜达溜达。”  
“呵呵呵”  
直走到家门口，李依仁终于把僵硬的笑容放下，整了整衣服，拉着行李开门，一股家特有的味道扑面而来，一进家门仿佛身边的冷风都已经挡在门外，一种暖流在全身流淌，心理都暖暖的。  
“娘！我回来了。”  
就听到嘣的一声里屋开门声，然后才是外屋门的吱呀声，妹妹首先冲了出来，“哥！你回来了啊，呵呵。”  
随后就是母亲的身影，“依仁啊，回来啦。”然后又对着妹妹说，“你看看你也不知道去帮你哥拎一下东西。”  
“他哪有什么东西啊，还要我去帮忙。”妹妹说着迎过来，还是接过李依仁手里的一个提袋。  
“把东西放在西屋，吃了晌午饭了吗？中午我们吃的饺子，等你没等来，还给你热着呢。”母亲笑着问。  
“没呢，娘，正好我也想吃饺子了。”李依仁和妹妹把东西放好，然后一个人去到锅里端饺子。  
还没吃几个，李依仁就听到妹妹嘻嘻的笑着拿着一个红色包裹，“哥！这个东西是买给谁的？给咱娘的吗？”  
“是的，这是给咱娘买的一个羽绒服。给你买了一个IPAD，你看到没？”  
还没等到回答，就听母亲在在里屋走出来，“光花这些没用的钱做什么？我都有两个袄了，就是冬天出个门有个事儿的时候没个衣服。”  
“那还不正好？”妹妹笑着看向母亲。  
母亲继续说：“你给她买这个叫平板儿啊？她会用吗？白花这个钱干什么啊？早就拿出来看了半天了呢。”  
“我怎么不会用啊，”妹妹依然是笑回了母亲一句，又对李依仁说，“哥，我说我想要你那个小一点的那个，这个大的给你用得了。”  
“不用，小的是mini,我拿着方便一些。”  
“行吧。”  
10  
李依仁吃饱之后，回到西屋，然后从一件衣服里边掏出两万块钱，递给母亲。“娘，这个给你，你自己存一下吧。”  
“我不用，我说了家里不用钱，你带回来干什么啊。现在农村下院子的特别多，你就存着吧。”  
“嗯，没事，你存着也一样，你自己想怎么用就怎么用吧。”  
“就是啊，娘，给你你就拿着呗。”妹妹玩着平板说了一句。  
“也是，其实明年开春又是一堆铺垫，也不少钱呢。你拿回来我就不支以前的钱了。今年把钱都借给你小舅了，你说你小妗子人也不行，他又拉着两个孩子，老房子后山都已经裂缝了。我说怎么着也得找他把房子盖起来，所以借给他了。还不知道什么时候能还呢，嗨，什么时候还再看吧。”  
李依仁赶紧答言：“你要是缺钱就跟我说，我小舅他也不容易，怎么着也得找他把房子盖上，钱慢慢还呗，反正你暂时又不缺钱用。”  
母亲笑着说：“我也是可怜他这两个孩子，嗨！ ”  
“哦，对了，这两盒红酒一盒给妹儿婆婆家，一盒分一下给几家。娘，你说给谁呢？”李依仁指着两箱木盒的红酒说道。  
“我知道啊？你分就得了。”  
“那行吧，我一会晚点分一下。然后过两天再叫当院的几家的男的一起吃个饭，就去公路边那家饭店。”  
“你自己决定吧。”  
“嗯。”  
.......  
收拾好东西，一路的劳累一下子从脚下传来，直逼大脑，李依仁就斜斜的躺在炕上，眼睛都快睁不开了。  
母亲也已经习以为常了，放在以前她一定会问是不是生病了。母亲一看依仁这表现，说：“等一下喝了粥，暖和一下再睡，这样子睡得也舒服，我这就去熬粥去。”  
母亲出去做饭了，妹妹一个人还在玩手中的ipad。李依仁打起精神问：“春妮，婆婆那边还好吧？没有又发生什么事情吧？”  
“很好啊，你甭用惦记。倒是哥你，你外边有对象了吗？”  
李依仁直接一笑，“没呢，其实在外边我还小呢，再说我也不想那么小结婚。”  
“还小啊？你看人家谢磊和你同岁，人家在石家庄上班呢，不也结婚了妈。听说，人家也有孩子了呢。”  
“哦，他去年结婚的？”  
“是啊，全村你们一样年纪的就剩你一个了，就算现在不结婚，你也应该谈个对象了。那么着，外边有对象了吗？”  
“没呢。那有那么合适的，现在外边女孩子都眼高着呢，你看我这种没有钱没有背景的，人家都看不上的。”  
“你不要要求太高了，我看差不多就行。”  
“嗯，知道了。你身体查着怎么样啊？”  
“还没结果呢，所有医院都说卵细胞发育不良，现在还吃着药呢。等过程子再去市里看一下。”  
“也不要光在市里看，要不我带你去北京的大医院看一下去吧？钱你不用担心，哥这有。”  
“你可有多少钱啊？我用不着你的钱，到时候我自己会去看的。再说我是为他们家生孩子，钱当然他们家要出。”  
“呵呵呵，行吧。到时候不行，哥也先帮你打听一下，现在科技这么发达，实在不行就试管婴儿也行，早晚都要有自己的孩子的。这个事情也急不了，先慢慢看着吧。但是也不能只能吃药，我觉得你变胖了好像。”  
“嘿嘿，是的呢。不过你变瘦了。”  
“是吧~”  
两人正聊着，母亲开门探头进来，“依仁，快起来，咱吃饭了。今天还蒸了山药。”  
“诶，吃饭去。”  
好久没有喝到家里的玉米粥了，香喷喷的带着柴草熬成的特有芬芳，李依仁连喝三碗，母亲都笑开了花。  
第二天，李依仁清晨起来帮着母亲收拾院子，喂鸡。  
“娘，家里的棉花柴和玉米秸弄回来了吗？”  
“玉米秸都打碎在地里了，我弄了别人家不要的一些回来，冬天暖炕，白捡的暖和。棉花柴还没弄回来呢。”  
“那我吃了饭就慢慢把他们推回来，放在房东边吧？这样到想用的时候也方便。”  
“你刚回来忙什么？先歇歇吧。”  
“没事，我慢慢弄吧。”  
吃饱饭，李依仁换上高中的校服，披上旧大衣，推着小推车，带着绳子，下地去了。好长时间不过冬天了，李依仁感觉嘴里呼出的白气仿佛还没散开就冻在嘴边，虽然带着手套但是还是觉得冷气钻进手里，极其冷冽。  
一路上遇到好多村里扎堆聊天的人，李依仁的第一感觉就是他们和尼国的聊天没什么区别，好像开始有点怀念尼日利亚的生活了呢。  
“在这待着呢？”李依仁笑着跟各位乡亲问好。  
“吆！这不是老李家依仁吗？听说你去国外了，这是回来休假？”  
“是的。”  
“把对象领回来没有？你看把你娘急的，赶紧领回来。”  
“呵呵，没呢。”李依仁没有停住脚步，微笑着往前走。  
就听到背后有人说：“这是谁家的？”  
“就是你死了的李三叔家的小子，在外边工作呢。”  
“哦，俺都不认识。”  
终于走出了村子，李依仁把笑僵的脸拉下来，望向远方的一马平川，长出了一口气。  
李依仁今天上午推了四趟回家，这是第五趟。再推回去，地里的活就已经过半了。装好车子，李依仁坐在地头，休息一下，拿出手机一看竟然有一个陌生人的微信信息。  
“回国了？”  
仔细回想这个好友，没有任何印象，又怕是好朋友尴尬，回了一句，“刚到家第一天，不好意思哦，我没备注你名字。你是？”  
等了大概五分钟不见任何回复，李依仁把手机揣进兜里，推着车子回家了。  
吃罢午饭，下午地里开化是进不的地的，看样子要等明天才能继续了，李依仁把手上刮伤的小口子贴上创可贴，正在昏昏欲睡的时候，一下子想起了什么，赶紧打开手机，对那个微信好友，试探性的发了一条信息，“安思雨？”  
“你想起来了？”  
“我一直加你微信号，怎么都加不上，你什么时候加的我啊？”  
“说来话长。”  
“一边去，言归正传。告诉我你的银行卡号，我把手机钱和话费钱都打给你。”  
“我只收现金，不收汇款。”  
“这有区别吗？”  
“当然有啊。”  
“那我就不还了，你自己哭死去吧。”  
“你还别说，你还真的不是这种人。”  
“切，好吧。哥这么光辉的君子形象，有所为有所不为，你赶紧着点给我，别那么墨迹。”  
“给你什么啊？”  
“银行卡号啊！你弱智还是白痴啊？”  
“我两个都有一点。”  
“好吧，我佩服了，你要怎么样？”  
“你不是辞职了吗？干脆来上海找工作，过来在当面还我钱，岂不是一举两得？”  
“我哪里一举两得了？”  
“找到工作，又还了钱啊。”  
“那你等年后吧，年后我可能才会去上海找工作。对了，你要是好人的话也帮我留心一下啊。３Ｑ”  
“行，包在我身上。你简历总的先发我份吧。”  
“呃～行吧，等我找到网络一定发你。先不说了，我要睡了。”  
“好的，亲！”  
“亲你妹啊～”  
“你就是我妹～”  
李依仁想想还是不跟牛置气，只回了一个白眼加拜拜，丢下手机，就把自己卷入被子里，抱着枕头睡觉了。  
睡得迷迷糊糊的，好像有人在推自己，李依仁一个激灵起身，就看到原来是自己的儿时玩伴李宁对着自己笑。  
“我还以为是谁呢，呵呵，你什么时候回来的？”李依仁掀开被子，下床穿鞋。  
“我回来好几天了，才听说你回来了。怎么样，在外边可还好？”  
“也就一般吧，你呢？”  
“老样子呗。”  
“我听说你在外边开了一个店，专卖小吃的。”李依仁从柜子里拿出一盒烟，递给李宁，“尝尝这烟，我从外边带回来的，不知道你能不能抽的惯。”  
“是的，我和我姐在那一起开的。”李宁抽出一颗烟，点上。  
“那你老婆呢，她怎么没跟你在一起？”  
“她有孩子了，再说她也有工作。”  
“恭喜哦！”  
李宁笑着说：“怎么样？你对象呢？”  
“八字还没有一撇儿呢，再说我真的不想那么早结婚。”  
“嗨，也是，先奋斗几年。以后再说，不过也该谈个恋爱了。”  
“呵呵呵，是的。今天我请了当院的人去老冯饭店吃饭，你也一起吧。”  
“这不好吧？”  
“有什么关系，他们都有车，开车去吧。”  
“嗯～行吧。你看人家孩子都会跑了，都有车子了，有些还在县城要了房子了。你说我们还什么都没有呢。”  
“慢慢都会有的，再说你孩子也都有了，看着他跑还不是指日可待。”  
“也是，不过还是深深的有一种挫败感。尤其像我这样子的，读了个大专结果下来就失业了，好多人都说上学不行的，天天遭人笑话似得。”  
“我也一样，不过我相信慢慢就会好的，只是家里人都太急了，也是关心我们，希望我们过得好，但是他们不知道现在这个社会已经不是当年了，现在这个社会我们就算有学历也没有太多意义的。还不知道背后有多少人说我呢，再说我是钱也没挣到，婚也没结呢。”  
“嗨，我要不是开这家小吃店，估计我娘也快急死了。你总归还是有盼头的，我都已经认命了。这辈子就这样子了。”  
“我也认命了，只是还想垂死挣扎一下。”  
“呵呵呵”  
“走吧，我们去吃饭，我现在就去叫人。”李依仁起身。  
两个人把该叫的叫到一起，开了四辆车，还有不坐车的，到了饭店开了两大桌。李依仁也算是明白什么贵点什么，什么稀罕点什么，今天这顿饭就是要浪费的。  
李依仁也没有太多场面话，感谢了大家对家里的照顾，就多劝酒了。一顿饭算上酒水也才１０００块钱多点，李依仁原本打算着两三千的，没想到村里的还是便宜的。  
村里人闹酒，有些叔伯辈分的都已经喝的面红耳赤，再看同辈的大部分都有点踉踉跄跄，就连李宁也都喝的东倒西歪了，还好几个开车的还算清醒。  
这些堂兄弟们也都在外边打工了，回来的路上他们也是玩着游戏，聊着微信，上着ＱＱ，喝醉之后更加变得口无遮拦。  
“亲，我在和我们一个堂哥吃饭呢，你还在北京呢？”  
“诶要，还亲！这是谁啊？小六子就是不错啊，风流快活的很。”这段对话还没结束，又多出一个怪笑来。  
“我操，你看看这图片，在我做促销的那个万达广场竟然有一个男的向另外一个男的求婚呢。诶呀，我靠！想想就一身鸡皮疙瘩。”说着把手机给到另外一个看。  
“你还别说，我看到过两个女的在一起亲嘴的呢。你说两个男的我还可以理解怎么干事，但是两个女的你说怎么搞啊？”李宁醉醺醺的笑着说。  
“也是呢，没准人家用手呢。”  
“你又知道了！”说着小六子拍了一下李依仁的肩膀，“三哥，你在外边时间长了，应该经常见吧？”  
“偶尔也会碰到吧，不过人家的事情跟咱没关系呢。”李依仁说。  
“呵呵，还是你们上过学的有想法。”  
李依仁也不知道该怎么去接话了，就听到一声刹车声，李依仁一看总算到家了，然后一边开车门一边说：“到家里喝点水再回去吧？”  
“算了算了，今天天都比较晚了改天在一起呆着。”  
“那咱回见！”  
“好嘞。”  
到家时候，母亲正躺在被窝里听戏呢。  
“娘我回来了！我插门了啊？”  
“插吧。”  
也许是酒喝的多了一些，李依仁夜里翻来覆去的睡不着。“同性恋”三个字一直回响在自己脑海中，仿佛是一颗炸弹把原本平静的内心炸的支离破碎，体无完肤，也不知道为什么，李依仁在被窝里簌簌的流下泪来，委屈的，无助的，不解的，痛心的，把自己蜷缩起来，也不知道什么时候才成功的睡去。

11  
农村的生活就是这样简单地一日三餐的重复，直到过年那天也不曾少了一顿，也没有任何的变化，之后就是年三十那天贴对联，去祭祖，大年初一到初五去亲戚家拜年，就着亲戚家的网络，李依仁定好了正月十二去上海的火车票。  
时间也就一晃到了正月十二那天。  
“这是又要走啊？”  
“是的，今天走。嫂子，吃了早饭了吧？”  
“我吃了，这次又要去哪啊？”  
“哦，就是回公司。”  
“一走又是一年呗？”  
“可不。”  
“你说说，你娘也不送一下你。”  
“送不送的都一样，呵呵。”李依仁还是那样子的微笑着拉着行李箱走过每一个街口。  
坐上去县城的公交车，李依仁与车上的同乡寒暄几句便不再说话，可李依仁还是保持着那种淡淡的微笑。等着坐上去沧州的长途车，李依仁才塞上耳塞不理会任何人。果然人生是一出戏，需要无数的表情和语言堆砌而成，但是真真假假中谁又去理会呢，还是陌生人面前比较好，随心所欲一些，不需要那种假惺惺的演技。  
到了上海青年旅社，李依仁租了床位，还好这次来并不是孤注一掷，之前还是有两家公司邀自己来面试的，时间定在后天，这两天好好休息，四处转转。  
等着到了晚上，李依仁才知道这个四人间住着一个来旅游的老外，另外两个人也和自己一样是来找工作的。大家坐在青旅大厅聊天才知道，原来这个世界上的公司都他妈没有最变态，只有更变态，看样子自己在的公司还是中等水平啊。  
第二天清晨李依仁洗漱完毕，在门口买了一个煎饼，就搭地铁去了人民广场。地铁里乌压压的挤满了人，李依仁深感作为一个瘦子的好处了。  
到了人民广场站，更是被人流给冲出来的，更没想到这一站有25个出口，走了好远好远好远好远才找到了传说中的F出口，远远看到上海博物馆的建筑的时候还是有点小兴奋的，顾不得什么，李依仁就往前一路小跑冲到了门口。  
这次赶上了元青花大展，由英国等五国合办，规模档次都是空前，还赶上了美国波士顿博物馆藏中国书画，还有非洲宝藏，俄罗斯珠宝展，果然上海是国际大都市，展览真的让人目不暇接。李依仁首先冲进了青铜器展。  
边走边看着精美绝伦的青铜器，不经意间李依仁就遇到一批“寻根问祖”交流团涌进展厅，就是大批学生四处乱逛。李依仁无不摇头感叹，这哪是寻根啊，这简直就是放羊。  
李依仁一件一件的看着青铜器，看到一位老师模样的人，对着一个浅浮雕的铜壶，小声的读着墙面上的解释，然后又好像若有所思的看着器物，对着围着他的几个同学说：“这是一个壶。”  
就在他们刚要走开的时候，李依仁走上前去，直接开口道：“这是商周时期的酒壶，这种壶一般成对出现，主要用在祭祀，婚庆，征伐等重大场合。中国古代的壶是没有流的，你看这个壶这么沉重不可能直接倒酒，而是要用勺子舀酒。而你们看那边。”李依仁用手一指自己侧面，一个长得非常像现在酒壶茶壶的器物，又说道：“那一件虽然像现在的酒壶，但是它的名字叫做盉，许慎的《说文解字》中解释说盉是一种调酒器物，很像现在的酒吧里的服务生用的那个调酒的瓶子，但是古代人不可能像现在这么讲究，应该是把水和酒混在一起，喝前摇一摇。”  
同学听了，轰然一笑。  
李依仁又转过身来，对着这件酒壶说：“这件酒壶，最精美的就是他的花纹。你们看他的展开图。这幅图啊描绘的是古代人宴会上奏乐享乐的场景，有人在敲编钟，敲编磬，这两种乐器你们在后边会看到，你看这幅图画还讲求了意境，天空中大雁翱翔，周围瑞兽助兴，可见音乐是仙乐一般。”  
“那个花纹是刻上去的吗？”有一个同学问道。  
“很好，这个问题问的非常好。其实你们看这幅图画上线条非常纤弱，很像刀子刻上去的，但是这是铸造的时候铸造出来的。至于怎么铸造的，你们跟我来，上海博物馆非常不错，已经给大家做了古代铸造青铜器流程工艺模型。”  
还没走过去，就有人指着一个盘子，问道：“这是什么？”  
“这个叫做盘，这是古代时候人们洗手洗脸的时候接脏水的。跟它配套的是那边的匜。你看像不像水瓢？其实使用的时候，是把这个水从尾端，也就是从这个流的地方，倒出来的。”  
“那那个呢？”  
“这个叫做尊，尊分三种，这种很像牵牛花的叫做觯形尊，他也是盛酒的，主要用于祭祀场合。而且里边往往是盛香酒的，这种香酒是一种黑色的粟米和郁金草酿造出的，古文中是有记载的。”  
......  
等着送走了这批寻根团，李依仁一看表已经到中午了，赶紧在各个展厅加快脚步。直到闭馆时候才从里边出来，脚已经开始感觉生疼了，李依仁直直坐在门口的台阶上。  
夕阳西下，周围都是高楼大厦林立，这片广场倒是少有的宁静。一对情侣就坐在自己不远处耳鬓厮磨着，广场中央一位父亲带着女儿在放风筝，看着那个蝴蝶风筝徐徐升起，真的有种定格的感觉，一切都那么静好。  
“帅哥，你好！”  
李依仁感觉有人站在自己身边，仰起头侧身看着来人，原来是一对帅哥，甚是养眼。  
李依仁微微一笑，说：“你们好。”  
两个人一先一后的坐在李依仁身旁，其中一个穿黑色毛衣的眉目含情，那种气质总觉得是一个实打实的安静美男子。李依仁首先就YY想到他们一定是女王受和忠犬攻。  
忠犬攻同志首先问道：“帅哥，你在这边做志愿者的吗？”  
“不是，我才来上海，大学时候在博物馆做志愿者的。”  
“呀，那应该叫你才子喽。”  
“啥才子，我那些都是八卦而已。”  
“诶？对了你在哪工作啊？”  
“我在找工作中，还不知道接下来会在那呢。”  
“这样啊，不如你来我们公司面试吧，我们公司是做家具的，现在正在做一个海外赏购之旅的项目，主要是针对一些高端客户的项目，我刚刚看你和老外聊得很开心，想必你英语也还不错吧。”  
“我英语就一般，不知道公司看不看得上我。我该怎么投递简历呢？”李依仁一听就觉得这个工作也觉得高大上，而且市场前景广阔，挣富人的钱永远都没错。  
“正好，你遇上福星了。我男朋友就是那的人资专员，你把简历给他就好了。”忠犬攻搂住女王受的一瞬间，真的是和谐社会的伟大典范。  
女王受给了忠犬攻一个斜眼，然后微笑着从包里拿出名片，说道：“我叫申泽，这是我名片，我们非常需要你这样的人才，如果不嫌弃可以把简历发到我名片上的邮箱，如果合适我们可以约个时间谈一下。”  
李依仁接过名片，放在手中看了看，原来真的是人资专员，心理多少有点小激动的说：“我叫李依仁，很高兴能认识您，这算是出门遇贵人啊。我对你们这个项目很感兴趣，也希望能有机会加入。我回去就把简历发您邮箱，还请多关照。”  
“你放心，我们家申泽一定会好好关照你的，我们都这么熟了。”忠犬攻倒是先发话了。  
李依仁只能尴尬的笑笑，您这是250吧，我们从见面到现在才不过2分钟好不好？怎么感觉遇上了人肉贩子的感觉呢。  
申泽用胳膊肘顶顶忠犬攻，复又向李依仁笑道：“他叫陈灿宇。你可以在网上先了解一下我们集团公司和我们这个家具项目公司，然后再发给我简历也不迟。天也快黑了，旁边那边有一个小吃街你可以逛一下，我们就先走了。”申泽先起身，拉了拉陈灿宇的肩膀，然后三个人都站了起来。  
“那我们先走了。”  
两个人并肩下了台阶，这时李依仁才发现原来申泽有些跛脚，走路一晃一晃的。李依仁按照申泽的建议，到了博物馆旁边的小吃街，随便逛了逛，点了碗鸭血粉就回了青旅。

12  
“我靠！这么牛气的公司！”李依仁一手端着水杯目不转睛的看着安然集团和美斯特公司的简介，心理也一阵惶恐，我这条件的能进吗？  
等着自己毕恭毕敬的把邮件发出之后，李依仁也想通了，尽人事听天命了。第二天李依仁就投入了找工作大军中。一个星期也没有收到美斯特的回复，李依仁也已经把自己的希冀指数降到了0。  
还好最近一家外企给了自己OFFER,过两天可以去签合同了，李依仁心理也感觉窃喜，看来自己还不是差货，总算工作的事情有着落了，这次可以好好到传说的外滩--城隍庙去转转。  
查好路线，准备好食物和水，李依仁美美的睡了一觉，虽然第二天仍是挤公交，转地铁但是此刻的心情是神清气爽，悠然自得了。  
隔江相望浦东金融中心，自己切身感受的时候才明白东方明珠那种现代气息的魅力，仿佛对面的每一个建筑都高不可攀，而且充满了一种高速的信息电流，高端大气上档次这些名词是为那里创造的。  
自己站的这边就是当年的英法租界区，至今保留了大量的英法法华式建筑。穿梭在其中看到了好多银行，商店，珠宝公司和餐厅。  
“哇，米其林三星餐厅！”李依仁看到标识凑了过去，这个世界真的是有些滑稽，一个轮胎公司竟然成了餐饮的评级专家，而且具有如此的信服力，真的让人叹为观止。  
这家餐厅已经有三星的标准了，难以想象厨师做出来的菜色是何等的美味。李依仁正站在人家门口出神幻想的时候，自己肚子咕的一声，很不和谐的喧嚣了自己的不满。李依仁一摸肚子，看来是要找个能坐的地方解决温饱问题了。李依仁炯炯有神的看着那个餐厅的名字，内心发誓未来等自己有了钱，一定要来这里饱餐一顿。李依仁帅气的一甩自己那个软塌塌的双肩包，一转身就听到一声“哎呀！”  
李依仁赶紧回头，就看到一个阿姨捂着自己的胳膊，面部表情都疼的扭曲了，眼看距离不远的两个带黑眼镜的壮汉向自己冲来。李依仁一下子感觉小命就要OVER了，赶紧连声说：“对不起，对不起...我不是...”  
还没等李依仁说完，李依仁就觉得自己手肘被人一拽就困在背后，然后自己就失去了重心，直直的倒下，来了个狗啃屎。一瞬间，李依仁浑身都疼，嘴巴说不出话，耳朵也觉得听不清任何东西。  
李依仁感觉这次就要一命呜呼了。也不知道过了多久，后背上的手臂突然被人放开了，自己踉踉跄跄的爬起来，总算是活过来了。  
勉强坐起来，李依仁慌忙捡起掉在地上的包，抱在怀里，自己的身家性命都在这呢。李依仁抬头，看看四周才找准方向，那位阿姨身边又多了一名中年男子，微笑的说：“帅哥，不好意思，刚刚他们出手重了，你没事吧？”  
李依仁惊慌的往后躲，颤颤巍巍的说：“我---我，我没事，刚刚是我不好意思了。不小心碰到了阿姨，我不是故意的。真的！”  
“你别害怕，我知道你不是故意的。我找我的手下向你道歉。”他的话刚一落，李依仁就听到后边两个壮汉齐声说：“对不起，刚刚是我们情急之举，还请原谅。”  
“哦，没事，阿姨没事就好。那我走了。”李依仁挣扎了几下，还是站了起来。  
“帅哥，我看我还是找他们带你去医院检查一下吧，以防~”中年男子说。  
“不用了，没事的。”李依仁裂开一个惨淡的微笑，转身就要离开人群。  
走了不到五米，一名壮汉又出现在自己的面前，李依仁心理这次恐惧到了极致，莫非是要杀人灭口？可是也没有什么可以灭的啊。  
壮汉把手上的一张淡绿的纸递到李依仁面前，说：“这是我们老总给你的赔偿金，你拿去自己看医生吧？”  
李依仁一看支票上的金额是“壹拾万整”，更是心理有点害怕。“帅哥，你放心我真没事的，这钱我不要，你帮我还给你们老总把，谢谢啊。”  
李依仁咬牙快走，逃离了事发现场，到了江边，李依仁找了个台阶坐下，一下子疼痛好像从全身每个毛孔传来，李依仁左腿小腿处已经一大片淤青，看样子今天真的是出门不利，但是看刚才的阵仗，自己的小命保住了已经算是大吉大利了。  
等着打开包一看，自己准备的食物都已经变形了，蛋糕基本上是粉末了，苹果都已经摔碎了，寿司也都分崩离析了，唯独矿泉水还好。李依仁看着这些食物笑了，这样做是老天怕我物理消化不良吗？  
匆匆吃过中餐，李依仁活动了一下身体，胸口只是擦伤，腿虽然有点疼但是也不太妨碍走路，李依仁还是打算去一下城隍庙，这次一定要买点小吃犒劳一下自己。  
上海的城隍庙果然兴隆，人山人海商品琳琅不说，最关键的是街道上有好多非物质文化遗产的手工艺小作坊，现场制作颇有意思。李依仁正看的兴致勃勃的，就感觉有人拍自己肩膀，回头一看竟然是安思雨。  
“你来这边玩啊，到了上海也不告诉我一声。”说着安思雨就又轻拍了一下李依仁后背。  
“诶呀！”李依仁像是挨到了针尖上，弹开安思雨的魔掌。  
安思雨贼贼一笑，“你怎么反应这么大？”又凑近继续说，“你还别说，叫的真好听。”  
李依仁横门冷对，“滚！”  
“你就对你恩人这态度？”  
“行了行了，我这不是来报恩的嘛。这我也逛的差不多了，你跟我去取钱吧。再说了，从我一来上海我就给你发信了，你都没回我，我还以为你一命呜呼了呢。”  
“你说的很对啊，一的命感觉很呜呼。”安思雨满脸享受的表情。  
“人至贱则无敌，小弟甘拜下风。行了跟我去银行吧。”  
“别啊，我暂时不缺钱，你先留着用吧，等你什么时候用了再还我也一样。”  
“那还是算了，免得你阴魂不散，也好跟你早日断交，我必须要今天还钱。”  
“断交的交是什么交？是不是和性交的交一样啊？”安思雨无耻的问。  
“滚你这个淫棍！”李依仁一气之下，就要走。奈何确实腿脚不如从前好使，总是走不快。  
安思雨跟上来，拉住李依仁的手臂。  
“靠，不要拽我手臂啊，大街上拉拉扯扯成何体统，当今社会也是男男授受不亲的时代好不好，你放开我。”李依仁想甩开安思雨的手，但是总觉得一股疼痛了骨头里透出，一时冷汗渗出额头。  
“你怎么了？”安思雨也皱了眉头。  
“没事，你快放开啊。我们找个地方说。”  
“好的，我车就停在停车场，你跟我来。”安思雨不容分说的把李依仁的包卸下来，背在自己身上。  
安思雨走的不快，还时不时的走进几家店子，等着到了停车场的时候，手里已经好几个大小袋子了。安思雨把东西放进后座，然后开了副驾驶的门，扶李依仁坐进去。  
等着车子驶出停车场，安思雨问：“晚上想吃什么？”  
“晚上我请吃饭吧，不过还是那个要求，不能太贵，否则请不起！”  
安思雨咧嘴一笑，“呵呵，那我就选了啊。对了，你怎么了？怎么好像受了伤似得？”  
“哦，没事。对了，你送我去外滩那边吧，那边银行多，我也正好取钱还你。”  
“那正好我们就去外滩那边吃晚饭吧。其实还钱真的不用急的。”  
“还钱的事情我还是比较急的，钱这个东西很敏感的，再说也都欠了你小半年了呢。”  
“随你吧。”  
车子驶进了一个地下停车场，绕来绕去终于停在了地下三层，我勒个去，一会我还要爬上去嘛？！  
找好停车位，安思雨拉着李依仁进了观光电梯，李依仁紧紧抓着自己的包，从看到地面然后又远离地面，李依仁有些腿软了，面色惨白的说：“不是要先去取钱的吗？”  
“上面有取钱的地方。”  
李依仁努力把眼睛固定在电梯的按钮上，虽然是短短的到五楼，但是对于李依仁来说是恍如隔世。等走出五楼的时候，就看到上面赫然写着，“米其林三星餐厅”！  
李依仁腿还在发软，拽着安思雨的胳膊就摇头：“我还是不去那了，你把我卖了也不值那么多钱啊。”李依仁想要转身就走的。  
“你放心吧，我会把你卖个好价格的。”安思雨反拉住李依仁往里边拖。  
“安大哥，求求你饶了我吧，这是人家都可以开飞机来享受的地方，打死我我，我也请不起，等着我下辈子有了钱，我一定不会忘记你的，到时候再请你来吃吧。”  
“那你就先欠着，下辈子有了再还给我。”安思雨不由分说的就死死拽着李依仁，轻而易举的就拖到了门口。  
“先生请问您是否有预定？”  
“李先生，靠窗6号两人坐。”安思雨拽紧李依仁，微笑的和门口的迎宾美女说话。  
“那这边请。”  
李依仁心理那个狂骂啊，气愤的说：“合着你这是早就有预谋，居心叵测的啊？”  
“回答百分之百正确！”安思雨拉着李依仁往里边走。  
“你放开我，我会自己走的。”  
“那就好。”  
李依仁整理拽了拽衣服，跟在安思雨身后，用眼神慰问了他们家祖宗十八代。  
米其林的装潢传说是按照法国宫廷的布置来的，一片雍容华美，等着到了预定位置才知道窗外就是黄浦江的夜景，整条江两岸目所能及的地方都是彩灯，宛如一条蜿蜒的巨龙，幻彩中的东方明珠更是美轮美奂。  
“安思雨，我不明白，为什么你总要和我这种人纠缠呢？对于我们这种普通人，我们的圈子势必没有交集。就像今天，我离开了自己的圈子，突然出现在这个本不属于我的场合，我依然什么都不是，依然是格格不入，多余，违和，突兀...”  
“不愧为大才子，说出来的话仿佛是写一首情诗一样。”  
“是吧？”  
“你放心这顿我来请呢，这次我是有事情求你呢。”  
“你一个无所不能的总监，竟然有事求我，搞得我很惶恐呢。”  
“这次很为难的，所以必须要在请求才能够档次，要不然我也要花钱请别人，可能还花的更多，但是事情不一定办的好。”  
“真的啊？你说说什么事情，好让我这顿饭吃的安心。”李依仁心理一扫那种失落的阴霾。  
“你是不是会法语？”  
“你怎么知道？”李依仁一时惊讶。  
“是你微信告诉我的啊，看到你晒出自己的那个法语口译证书的啊。”  
李依仁不好意思起来，“哦，我都忘记了，那都是大学的时候的事情了。”李依仁又心理一颤，“你把我所有的朋友圈看了一遍？”  
“是的啊，反正无聊的时候就翻一翻，发现你阅历蛮丰富的，大一竟然就开始代表学校去香港中文大学交流啊。”安思雨说完，朝服务员伸了一下手。“那虽然你是客人，但是这次我就不找你点了，下次你再来点，今天我们吃法餐啊。”  
“好吧，反正我也不会点。”  
安思雨和服务员轻声低语几声服务员说了一句“二位稍等”，就退下了。  
“诶~我说你还没说要让我帮什么忙呢？就算你不请吃饭，要是我能做的也一定义不容辞的。”  
“哦，我们最近在和法国的一家公司谈中国市场的合作问题，当然我们有自己的法语翻译员，但是明天他们要去参观一下上海博物馆。我知道对文化历史文物啊来说你就是个小专家，所以想请你帮我带他们转转”  
“就这事情啊？这个不算什么，也用不着这么破费的。我明天一定准时到，他们几点到馆。你要知道上海博物馆要排队的啊，要不然就要预约进入，你们预约了没有啊？”  
“呵呵呵，我们预约了。那明天中午十点钟准时在博物馆门口见面可以吗？”  
“可以，但是我不用穿什么西装之类的吧？以前我接待欧莱雅老总的时候，他们就很装逼的清一色西装呢，而我当时穿了牛仔裤大T恤，很是掉价呢。”  
“随便就好了，这又不是商务场合。”  
13  
“安先生打扰了，请问您点的菜现在可以上了吗？”  
“可以。”  
等着服务员上完了菜，安思雨把红酒倒上，李依仁拿着杯子在手中晃了晃，轻轻嗅了一下，“这82年的拉菲一杯应该值的了这一桌子的美味佳肴了吧？”李依仁轻轻抿了一口，“可惜我就是一俗人，喝不出它的好处，感觉浪费了，还不如来两罐可口可乐呢。”  
“还说你是俗人，能一眼看出这是拉菲的人估计也不知道它是82年的呢。”安思雨举杯向李依仁示意。  
李依仁举起酒杯，微微一笑：“可能他们比我还近视眼吧，都写在标签上了啊。”  
安思雨差一点没把口中酒给喷了，急忙说：“开动吧。”  
“等等，我用不习惯刀叉。”李依仁转身向服务员招手，“给我那一双筷子来吧？”  
李依仁先把牛肉切成了小块，然后又把贻贝一个一个去壳，放入碗里拿筷子一顿猛吃。  
到了地下停车库，看着停在下面的一辆辆名车，仿佛看了一场豪车盛宴似得，看来以后还是要多看一些奢侈品方面的书籍。  
“你现在住哪？我送你回去吧？”安思雨发动车子说。  
“我看还是算了，我都不知道我住在哪，我只记得地铁站，你把我送到最近的地铁站就好了。”  
“那我送你去人民广场那吧，还有这几盒是给你买的小吃，你带回去。”  
“这些我真的不能要，你还是自己带回去吧，再说我自己也买了一些的。”  
“我背你包的时候就知道你买的也不多，估计你也不知道哪样才是上海特色，哪样符合你的胃口。”  
“切，搞的好像你是我肚子里边的蛔虫一样。”  
“反正饭也吃了，这点小东西也不成敬意啊。我不是想欠你人情，真的是作为朋友的一点心意嘛。”  
“那好吧，我收下了，下次如果还有什么我能帮忙的，安大哥不要客气啊，小弟一定会鼎力相助的。”  
“一言为定。对了，你工作怎么样？”  
“后天就去一家外资去签约，做业务方面的助理。”  
“哦，这样啊，那你不妨到我们公司来上班啊，我们公司经理正缺一个助理啊。”  
“还是算了吧，广告那么高端的行业我其实什么都不懂得，再说我也不知道自己能做什么。”  
“工作都是一样的嘛，正像你在博物馆做志愿者一样啊，很多事情都很简单的~”  
“诶，安大哥这应该是人民广场附近了吧？”  
“是啊，那你把我放在一个方便停车的地方，然后我就下车搭地铁去。”  
“行吧，这是我的名片，你这次收好。”  
李依仁接过名片，看了看好精致，“安大哥，你怎么还写一个号码在上面啊？难道你电话号码印错了？”  
“不是啊，这个是我的私人号码，把他存在手机里边别弄丢啊，我很少上微信的，有什么事情直接打我电话吧。”  
“谢谢，安大哥！那我下啊。”  
“东西不要忘了。”  
“好嘞。”  
“记住到了旅馆给我打电话，知道吗？”  
“一定，拜拜啊，你回去时候也当心啊。早点休息，今天谢谢了，明天见啊。”  
目送安思雨的车子消失在霓虹之中，李依仁拎着大小包一瘸一拐的进了地铁站，回到青旅洗澡的时候才知道自己后背也都紫了一块，前胸好多划伤的痕迹。这家人真奇怪，不过想想自己也确实太有点得意忘形了。  
头一挨枕头，这一天的疲倦便全身袭来，第二天被闹钟叫醒的时候还是有些不情愿，不过李依仁洗漱完毕，换好衣服，拿了几块点心吃着出了门。  
好不容易从地铁里挤了出来，李依仁走到上博门口一看时间才9：30，早点来还好，不要让别人等。  
李依仁刚在台阶上坐下，就听到远处有人喊自己  
“依仁，这边！”  
“安大哥，你怎么来这早？”李依仁吃力的站起来，超安思雨走过去。  
“我就知道你会早到的，正好我早餐还没吃，我们一起吃点吧。下面就是小吃街呢，有早点供应。”  
“哦，不过我吃过了。你先去吃，我就在博物馆门口等你。”  
“那怎么行，一起下去吧。哪怕喝点粥也可以嘛。”  
李依仁想想，“也行，那就一起下去吧。”  
安思雨找了一个位置先让李依仁坐好，自己一个人跑到周围小店去点东西。接着就是两碗绿豆粥，一屉小笼包，一屉水晶饺，两个小菜，外加一份豆皮。  
“没想到你吃这么多啊？”李依仁摸摸头不好意思的说。  
“你陪我吃点吧，我一个人吃饭特没意思。其实我都是点的双份啊，来你尝尝这家的水晶蒸饺，味道很不错的。”说着安思雨夹了一个饺子放在李依仁手边的小碟里。  
“哦~”  
“快吃吧，还有20分钟他们就要来了，你要多吃点，一会就要靠你了，估计要带他们转一天呢。”  
“行，包我身上了，只要他们有兴趣看，我一定进我最大的努力。”  
“我相信你的，快吃吧。”  
两个吃完早餐之后，又朝博物馆走去，还好今天不是周六日，排队的人并不是很多。又等了大概一刻钟，才看到安思雨所说的外国客人，还好他们也都是一身便服，李依仁跟他们一一打过招呼之后就带着他们先从青铜馆看起，就连洗手间，宣传册的位置等等细节李依仁都提示到了。看完青铜馆已经就到中午了，简单询问之后，客人竟然主动要退掉下午的其他行程，一切吃过饭之后就又回奔玉器书画展览。  
法国客人对这今天的行程非常满意，更是对李依仁交口称赞，等着他们得知李依仁只是一名志愿者的时候更是大为赞叹。  
“依仁，跟我们一起去酒店吧，然后我在安排人送你回去。”安思雨对李依仁说。  
“安大哥，区区小事我就不再打扰你们了，你去陪你客户吧。我回去还有事情呢，你们先走，等哪天你空闲了我们在联系。”  
安思雨迟疑一下，又说：“那好吧，电话联系。听天气预报说明天要有刮风降温的，自己穿暖和一点，别感冒了。”  
“谢谢安大哥，那我先走了。”  
从忙碌中解脱出来，李依仁才觉得自己脚都生疼，有点站不住了，老外竟然也能吃得消，还好这会儿还不是下班高峰期，地铁还是有座位的。  
无聊的时候翻看微信已经算是李依仁的一种习惯，又好像是一种病一样。李依仁翻开手机就看到安思雨给自己发的讲解时的照片，又是叮咚一声提示音，自己邮箱提醒提示有新邮件，打开一看竟然是美斯特的回复，李依仁顾不得流量直接用手机打开，原来是通知自己带好如下证件，约自己明天上午去面试。  
李依仁心里一下子好激动的把手机看了又看，确认不是看花眼了，一路的兴奋到了旅舍才平静下来。只是面试不一定录取，明天还是要奋力一搏，只是我那家外资企业怎么办？  
思来想去，李依仁决定先去面试，然后看面试情况再说。  
第二天早晨李依仁思来想去还是没穿正装，简单的白色衬衣套了一件米黄色的羊毛衫，一条休闲衣裤，一双休闲皮鞋，再次在厕所照了一下镜子就出门了。  
看到安然大厦的大楼的时候，紧张感觉悠然而生，李依仁握了握拳头，深深地吸了一口气，随着人流去等电梯。  
“星姐，你上次帮我代购的那个马油面膜效果真的是好，你看我这疤痕变淡了呢。”  
“这可是正宗的韩国高档品呢，你昨天看到我们Chity戴的那对耳环了吗？那可是千宋尹同款的。”  
“听说那是我们黄副总送的呢。”  
“那算什么啊，黄副总人家车子都换了呢，每天拉风的紧。你说咱们陈总就低调多了....”  
叮咚一声，10楼到了，一群女人的聒噪终于被阻隔在了电梯里边，李依仁左右看了一下只有一玻璃门可以进入，但是却打不开，里边一个人也没有，只是迎面墙写着美斯特股份有限公司。  
李依仁正在踌躇之际，一个保安从门内走到玻璃门前，按了一下门锁，示意李依仁推门进去。  
“你是来做什么的啊？”  
“我是来面试的，约好今天10点的。”  
“哦，那你等一下，前台的去了洗手间了，一会就回。”  
“谢谢。”  
李依仁站在前台环顾一下四周，左右两边的都是走廊，这里似乎特别安静。  
“先生您好！请问您是来面试的吗？”  
“是的，昨天收到名叫TINA的邮件约好今天10点的。”  
“那是我们招聘助理，您跟我来吧。”说着美女走在前面带着李依仁往右边走去。  
“美女，请您问你叫什么名字？”  
“您叫我EVA就好了。”美女职业的一笑，就把李依仁让进了会议室。“先生您贵姓？”  
“哦，我叫李依仁。”  
“李先生稍等一下，我马上去通知TINA，稍后他会来此处跟您接洽。”  
“谢谢，EVA美女。”  
五分钟左右，一个带着厚厚镜片的美女抱着一个文件夹和电脑进来了，原来她就是TINA，一时间让李依仁总觉得有点丑女无敌的现实版。  
简单打过招呼之后，TINA就指导李依仁填表格然后做一份测试，很快TINA就带着李依仁去了一个小办公室，申泽已经和一个中年模样的资深美女在对面坐好了。  
TINA把资料给到申泽，就坐在申泽身边开始准备做记录了。  
“李先生，我们之前已经见过了，就不用做介绍了。”申泽用手示意身边的资深美女，“这是我们海外赏购事业部的总经理夏琴夏总。”  
“夏总好，两位好。”李依仁微笑的致意。  
接下来的面试并没有想象中的机械或专业，反倒是成了聊家常聊阅历了。结束的时候李依仁看着三个人走出会议室总还觉得不像是面试，不过今天聊得很开心倒是真的。  
“李先生，很高兴的告诉您，我们夏总非常喜欢您的谈吐和气质，她非常希望您能加入公司。不过现在我要带您去一下我们集团老总---陈总那，如果他那边没有问题，您就被我们录取了。”  
“啊？老总不都是日理万机的吗？有时间面试我们这种职员吗？”李依仁听说集团老总要会见，真的觉得有点紧张。  
“您不用紧张，这是我们公司的惯例。所有准入职的员工都要和老总见个面，这也是我们公司对人才的诚意。”  
“哦，那现在去吗？”  
“是的，您跟我来吧。”  
“好的~”  
搭乘电梯上了31楼，李依仁看着楼层数字一直往上飙，腿就开始发软了，总觉的电梯就要掉下去的感觉。出了电梯门TINA就先和总经理秘书打过招呼并说明了来由。秘书美女轻扫一眼李依仁，面带职业微笑的说：“陈总现在在跟黄副总谈事情，请您在这稍等一下。”  
话刚说完，总经理室的大门就打开了，里边走出来一个头摇脑晃一看就不是什么好人的男人，“CHITY，我先走了啊，晚上东方见啊。”  
没想到秘书美女笑的那个妖娆，“那下班你要在楼下等人家。”  
“没问题！”  
那人一边说一边走过李依仁，还是不忘上下打量一下李依仁。李依仁总觉得后背如针扎一样。TINA微笑的叫到：“黄副总，您好。”  
“TINA，这是你们招的新人啊？”  
“这是海外赏购部门的业务员，李依仁先生。”  
李依仁听闻转身面对黄总，“黄总，您好！初来乍到，还请多关照。”  
黄副总收起那种玩世不恭，点点头说：“年轻人好好干，我相信申泽的眼光。”  
“谢谢，黄总。”  
这时候CHITY叫李依仁，“李先生，陈总在里边等您呢。”  
“哦，谢谢。”  
李依仁慌忙的进了办公室。  
“你就是我们招的新人，李~依~仁。”陈总一边放下手中文件一边抬头看向来人，等着看清的时候，最后的三个字已经变了调。

14  
“是的，陈总，您好。今天刚面试结束，夏经理那边通知我可以入职了，非常高兴能加入公司。”  
“你是李依仁？”  
“是啊。怎么，陈总我这个名字有问题吗？”  
“哦，没有。请坐。”  
“谢谢。”  
“欢迎加入我们安然集团，如果有什么工作上的难处随时可以来找我，希望你能尽快适应公司的环境。”  
“谢谢陈总。”  
“听说你在博物馆做志愿者的啊？”  
“是的呢，没想到陈总对这么小的小事都知道。”  
“哦，刚刚看你简历上写的。”  
“哦，原来这样，其实刚刚进门前我还一直在幻想陈总的样子呢。”  
“真的？那你说说看，你幻想的和现实的有没有相去甚远？”  
“当然相去甚远了。”李依仁又觉得不好意思，“我不是那个意思。其实我没进门时候总是幻想您应该是年过花甲的慈祥老人才对，没想到进来一看却是一个大帅哥，陈总您有没有觉得您很像王力宏的感觉。”  
“呵呵呵，以前也有一个人这样子说过。你怎么一下子变得这么瘦了？”  
“这您也知道？”  
“我只是看一个人的感觉，觉得应该你以前要比现在胖。”  
“那您算是说对了，多运动慢慢就减下来了。”  
“多运动对身体好，我们公司21楼就是健身室，有时间可以去那多健健身。”  
“那太好了。”  
.......  
两个人聊得正开心的时候，秘书CHITY敲门进来说：“陈总，部门会议还有五分钟就要开始了，是否要临时取消。”  
“哦，不用取消。我这边也快结束了。”  
“陈总，不好意思打扰您这么长时间。”李依仁说。  
“没事，我还真的难得找到这么聊得来的朋友呢。改天我们再约。”  
“谢谢，陈总。那我先走了。”  
“哦对了，这是我名片，有什么问题随时打我电话，入职的事情你找TINA就好了。”  
“好的。”说完李依仁就愉快的走出了总裁室。  
“李帅哥，你可是出来了，我都等你半小时了~”TINA有点抱怨说。  
“不好意思啊，老总不让我走，我也不知道什么时候退出来比较好。”  
“也是，以前其他人进去就五分钟就出来了，你进去有半个小时看样子还不愿意出来。你跟陈总都聊了些什么啊？”  
“也没什么就是聊一些八卦而已。”李依仁不好意思的摸摸头。  
“哦这样啊~那李帅哥我带你去我们薪酬福利专员那去了解公司待遇问题。了解完，如果你想加入我们公司明天就可以入职。”  
“好的。”  
李依仁神清气爽的走出安然大厦，“哈哈！明天就可以来这上班了。”李依仁速战速决竟然当天就签了卖身契。  
李依仁拿出陈总的名片，心里默念着：“陈灿然，陈灿然，虽然估计没机会打这个电话，但是可以撑门面，等我租到房子我就把你拿一个相框框起来。”  
第二天，李依仁入职手续办完就被夏总带着进了事业部，李依仁看到里边清一色的都是风格多样的美女，李依仁一时竟有点像是进了大观园，看愣了。  
夏总推推李依仁的肩膀，然后又朝着众美女说：“各位，这是我们事业部的新人，名叫李依仁。”  
众姐妹们一起起立鼓掌欢迎，中间竟然夹杂一句话“终于来了男生了！”  
李依仁微笑着跟大家挥挥手示意，“众姐妹好，不！众美女好，我叫李依仁，初来乍到还请各位多多关照。”  
黄总又对着众人叫到：“IDERA!”  
就看到一个很大气的美女示意：“夏总。”  
“以后新人就由你带了，先让他熟悉一下我们的运营模式和业务。下周黄副总朋友的那个CASE你就和小依一起负责。”夏总又朝李依仁说道，“你英文名字是什么？公司里大家都是以英文名字相称的。”  
“EDEN”  
“一灯？”  
.“呵呵呵，是的。”李依仁说。  
几天跟着IDERA东跑西跑，李依仁也渐渐明白了整个套路，也背了一堆资料。IDERA是一个非常干练的女人，办事雷厉风行，说话也从来都是干净利落。今天就要去拜访客户了，IDERA还是特意嘱咐李依仁要做好客户个性化需求的记录，其他看IDERA的眼色行事。做这份工作最难得一点就是和客户沟通，而且这些客户都是身价几千万的富人，难免有鲜为人知的怪癖。  
刚上车，IDERA就丢过一沓文件。“这是今天客户的资料，你一会在路上看完啊。我刚拿到也才溜了一遍。”  
“一姐，我们今天要见的客户是个什么人物？”一姐是这几天李依仁给IDERA的敬称。  
“黄副总的朋友是上海著名的广告公司广智公司的创意总监。”  
“他是不是叫安思雨？”李依仁赶紧打开文件袋，确认自己的猜想。  
“是啊~怎么你们认识啊？”IDERA问道。  
“算是吧，打过交道。”  
“那今天开场就不会太难了，看来你果然是姐姐的福星。对了，小依啊你老实回答姐姐问题，你是不是和我们陈总以前就认识啊？”  
“陈总？”  
“是啊。”  
“那怎么可能，我这种穷酸破落户怎么可能结识他这种帝王将相啊。”  
“俗话说乞丐还有三门富贵亲戚呢，看你谈吐一点也不像农村的孩子。”  
“谢谢一姐哦！就为这句话，工作做完我一定要请姐姐吃韩国料理，还请一姐赏脸。”  
“你这个鬼机灵，不能总是你请客啊，这次姐姐来。要不是我请，我就不去了。”  
“呃，那好吧，那我下次再请。”  
车子到了一个别墅小区，距离约好的时间还差半小时，一姐找好停车位，和门卫沟通了一下就进去了。  
“一姐，这里真的好美诶，估计一栋房子也得上千万吧？”  
“哪啊，这应该上几千万。你没看到周围学校，商场等都是标配吗？”  
李依仁吐吐舌头，跟着IDERA往前走，指着左前方的别墅说：“这一家！”  
李依仁上前去按门铃，开门的是一位围着围裙的阿姨。  
“阿姨您好，我们是美斯特公司的，这次是和安思雨先生约好，来谈一下行程细节的。”  
“那您请进，我去告诉他一声。”  
李依仁和一姐就站在门口，扫试一下大厅的陈设。李依仁小声的说：“一姐，不愧是创意总监的房间，真的蛮有创意的，只要把大厅桌子移开就跟酒吧一样了呢。”  
楼上出现一个人的身影，是一位女子，看到来人娇嗔的问：“你们是美斯特的吧？快请随便坐，我和安哥马上就下去见你们。”说完又走回房间。  
接下来按照李依仁的想法应该是一对璧人出现，可是却迟迟不肯出现。一姐示意李依仁不要看了，遂走进大厅的沙发坐了下来。  
“不好意思两位，刚刚有点事情下来晚了。”  
一姐和李依仁一起站起身，朝向声音发出的方向。一姐回应：“是我们唐突了，进门前应该给您打个电话的。”  
“依仁，怎么是你？”安思雨在楼梯上看清来人的时候，颇有几分慌张的神色。  
安思雨身边的女孩子，倒是没有太多反应，问道：“你们认识？”  
李依仁平静的说：“上次安总的法国贵宾参观博物馆就是我负责解说的。”  
“这么回事啊！”  
一姐适时加上一句：“早就听我们黄副总说安总不仅仅是精英更是一位大帅哥，旁边这位应该是安总的女朋友吧，你们站一起真的太养眼了。”  
“呵呵，谢谢美女夸奖，你果然好眼力，我和安哥都订婚了，明年就要摆酒了到时候你们两位一定要来参加啊。各位请坐啊。”  
IDERA和李依仁把自己名片递上去，介绍过自己之后才安心入座。  
安思雨目不转睛的看着李依仁，李依仁总觉得好像要被看出两个洞一样，也只能尴尬的笑笑尽量不注意安思雨的目光。  
“安先生我们这次来，就是想和您确认一下行程的具体细节和您这边有没有一些额外的需求。”一姐直接切中主题。  
“这个我们SISI说了算。”安思雨握了握身边SISI美女的手，给一个宠爱的笑容。  
“那SISI美女，我们初步出发时间定在3月12日，凌晨一点从上海浦东机场飞往迪拜，然后迪拜转机到法国，在法国开始我们的赏购之旅，然后离开法国经迪拜转机回浦东。这是我们在法国为您选的一些景点和高端家具定制场所。”一姐一边说一边把几份照片资料递给SISI，继续说，“SISI美女，我想您这次的赏购之旅一定是为了您和安总的新家做准备的，您喜欢什么风格的家具呢，是比较现代的，还是比较田园风的，还是欧美风格。”  
“欧美现代的吧。对了你们迪拜能不能安排两天的时间？”  
“这个当然可以。”  
“还有我要去看蒙娜丽莎的微笑，还有要去最贵的Lafite酒庄，还要有古堡留宿....”  
李依仁一边听一边在电脑上飞速打着字，两个小时过后SISI的嘴巴才停止。  
“那SISI美女，我们按照您的要求出一份详细行程计划，到时候再跟您面谈确认。下次面谈时间你看定到什么时候比较合适？”  
“我什么时候都无所谓啊，要不然明天？”  
一姐刚想说：“好。”  
安思雨说：“你忘记明天你要去做那个SPA了吗？”  
“对哦，那就定在大后天吧。大后天下午我们就定在浦东的伯爵咖啡吧？”  
“好的，您看时间在14:30怎么样？”  
“好吧。”  
“那我先和我同事先告辞，如果这段时间您有其他想要更改或者添加的项目，可以打电话告诉我或者小李，麻烦了。”一姐起身告辞，李依仁也收拾东西走人。  
“小依，上次还没有感谢你帮忙的事情呢。不如今天就一起吃个饭吧？”  
“安总不用客气，那是举手之劳啦，再说你之前也感谢过了啊。下次小弟还能效劳的地方，也请不要客气。”  
“既然这么熟了，吃顿饭不用这么客气吧？”  
“我~”李依仁话还没说出口，一姐抢先说：“我们打算去吃韩国料理的，安总和SISI小姐要是不嫌弃不如就一起吧？”  
“可以啊。”  
SISI美女不开心的说：“我不想去吃韩国料理，不如去洪桂芳去吃泰国菜啊。”  
“安总，我看还是算了，我和一姐还有事情就不打扰了。”李依仁说。  
“这怎么叫打扰呢，一起吧，就去吃泰国菜。”安思雨斩钉截铁的说，“你们稍等，我去换一下衣服。”

15  
李依仁和一姐先走出安思雨的府邸，就在别墅的正门口侧面等着来人。  
一姐满脸开心的说：“EDEN今天姐算是沾了你的光了。”  
“哪有，我和安总也是萍水相逢，不算什么好朋友，人家请客吃饭我总觉得嘴巴哆嗦呢。”  
“我看没那么简单，你没看到安思雨的眼神一直在你身上，从来没有离开过吗？”  
“没有诶！”  
“你这个棒槌~”一姐霸气的一松手刹，努努嘴，“快看保时捷。”  
“真的诶，我以前在非洲的时候特意恶补过好多奢侈品的知识，这一辆看来是最高端的”  
安思雨鸣笛两声示意IDERA跟上。  
一路尾随安思雨的车子到了黄浦区的一家很不起眼的酒店，进屋的时候一尊结跏趺坐的镀金佛像盈然在眼前。  
由服务员引路进了大厅，还没找到位置坐下，IDERA就兴奋的拍了一下李依仁肩膀，“快看，陈总和黄副总！”  
李依仁没有目标的四处望望，没有找到焦点。一姐用手一指，靠窗位置的一个桌子，“那！”  
“哦！真的诶，他们也喜欢吃泰国菜？怎么CHITY没来？”  
“你这棒槌根本抓不住重点。”  
安思雨在旁边笑笑，“既然你们陈总和黄副总都在，我们过去打个招呼吧。”  
四个人还没走到餐桌边，黄副总已经先站了起来，老远就喊：“思雨，你们竟然也来了。”  
李依仁和一姐纷纷和黄副总打招呼。  
“这不是正好要请你们公司两个得力干将吃饭嘛。”安思雨越过黄副总，去跟陈灿然握手。  
黄副总在这边也没闲着：“SISI最近变漂亮了嘛”  
“剑楠哥就会取笑我啊，上次看你带的那个女孩子叫什么来着？”SISI冥想一下，仿佛恍然大悟,“对了，叫CHITY，怎么今天没有跟你一起啊？莫非~”  
“今天是朋友聚餐，不方便带嘛。快别说，赶紧入席吧。”  
“好吧。”  
黄剑楠微笑的对李依仁和IDERA说：“今天一起吧，不要在这站着了。”  
“黄副总，我看我和一姐就告辞了，我们还有一堆计划书要写，看到安总和你们在一起我们就不打扰了。”  
黄剑楠倒是开玩笑说：“怎么感觉你每次见了我都很害怕的样子的。”  
“没有啊。”李依仁莫名其妙。  
“没有还不赶紧过去，陈总他们还等着我们呢。”  
“哦~”  
一姐倒是无所谓，然后就是李依仁有点不知所措，不是喝酒那么简单的事情，而是总觉得跟这些大人物喝酒总觉得自己气场太LOW了。  
走近的时候李依仁和一姐的座位已经摆好了，正好李依仁正对着陈灿然。黄剑楠叫服务员过来加菜，都推让安思雨点菜，结果安思雨推让一下就点了两斤黄酒。  
黄剑楠一听乐了：“你们这次算是来的巧，不仅仅菜色才上，正好安总监和我们点的酒也都一样啊，今天我们不醉不归。”  
一姐不是不能喝酒，只是一会还要开车回去，转向李依仁低声求救。李依仁只能硬着头皮开口：“各位老总一会大家都要开车回去，现在也查的比较严，我看还是大家少喝点为好。”  
黄剑楠微笑着说：“放心吧，总共才4斤黄酒，再说你又不开车，那一会你多喝点。就当是为IDERA美女承担了啊。”  
SISI也来了兴致，“好诶，我听说你们做业务员的都很能喝呢，这叫做业务酒，反正你今天就要多喝点才叫做诚意对不对？”  
“SISI美女，如果我喝多了，今天晚上我就完不成你想要的迪拜法国完美之旅了，就让我和IDERA都少喝一点留着精神好好安排您的行程吧，呵呵呵”李依仁满脸真诚的说。  
“那我觉得是两码事的啊？酒可以照喝，工作照做才是好员工嘛。”SISI转向黄剑楠问，“黄总，你说是吧？”  
“当然当然，这次SISI美女的旅程必须是完美的。你放心吧，我们公司的员工都是海量，绝对不会在客户面前败下阵来的。”  
“这还差不多~”SISI美女露出满意的微笑。  
李依仁不再说话，这次抱着必倒的决心。一姐凑到李依仁耳边小声说：“小依这次就靠你了，如果这次不开车我就一定奉陪到底了。可是~”  
“一姐，都交给我吧，再说我又是男生这种事情只能找我。到时候我们让他们多买点东西，多拿些提成就好了。”  
“那必须的。”  
菜在短时间内都上齐了，看到陈灿然和黄剑楠分别敬了安思雨和SISI，李依仁看到肉就赶紧往嘴里塞。李依仁今天准备车轮战了，拿出在博物馆混江湖的十八般兵器，又是笑话又是趣谈博古通今八卦不断，讲到精油养生时竟然把SISI听着迷了，SISI要立马催安思雨就要当场买来使用。  
就在酒欢人散的时候，李依仁看到是安思雨帅气的脸出现在自己眼前，然后又变得模糊，就在自己身体旋转的时候，又看到了陈灿然的脸。李依仁强忍着头晕目眩，扶住墙面，最后一丝意识残留的时候喊出一句话：“一姐，送我回家，谢谢，呵呵呵呵”李依仁就贴着墙面缓缓的倒下了。  
李依仁再次醒来的时候，看着昏暗的房价，揉揉眼睛好像并不是自己家，感觉身上的衣服也不太对。李依仁光着脚下了床，赶紧拉开窗帘，看到淡淡的阳光的时候自己都恍惚了，这是夕阳还是朝阳啊？  
适应了阳光之后就看到自己眼前的一切，好大的一个阳台出现在自己面前，种满了各种花草，一种舒服的气息从窗外边透进来。李依仁推开落地窗，一股初春的凉意伴着一股咸咸的风吹来，哇，竟然是大海！  
李依仁正在出神的时候，身后一个声音把自己唤回了现实。  
“李先生，你醒了？”  
李依仁一看是一位和蔼的阿姨，有些不好意思起来，“哦~阿姨，不好意思。我昨晚喝醉了请问这是？”  
“这是我们陈少爷的房子。”  
“陈少爷？您说的是陈灿然？”  
“是的。”  
“我去！阿姨，我先告辞了啊。我可能来错地方了。”李依仁想着撒腿就跑，等着跑回房间又跑了回来，问道：“阿姨，您知道我衣服在哪吗？”  
“呵呵，你不要着急，您的衣服我帮您洗了，我去给您去拿。”  
“谢谢阿姨，实在是麻烦了。”  
“李先生，晚饭我都快做好了，就等少爷回来就开饭了。”  
“什么？阿姨，您的意思是说现在时下午不是早晨？”  
“是啊。”  
“完了，我的全勤奖泡汤了，我还矿工一天。”李依仁欲哭无泪，但是好像想到了救命稻草一姐，“不行，阿姨您看到我手机了吗？”  
“就在您床头柜上。”  
“哦，我去打个电话。”  
李依仁一窜趴到床上拿起手机就开始播一姐的号码。  
“喂，小依啊，都下班了，你身体好点没？”  
“呜呜呜呜，一姐，我旷工一天了，公司不会开除我吧？”  
“放心啦，我帮你请假了。”  
“可是我的全勤奖...”  
“这个节骨眼上你怎么还在关心全勤奖啊，你要先关心你的身体啊。听陈总说你都有些营养不良了，这是怎么个情况啊？”  
“啊？不可能啊，我怎么会营养不良呢？”  
“这是陈总亲口说的啊。我说你被陈总带哪去了？”  
“我在他家啊，不说了，我要赶紧换衣服走人呢，我们见面聊啊！”说完李依仁就挂掉电话，偷偷下楼了。  
“李先生，这是你的衣服。”  
“呵呵呵，谢谢阿姨，那请您回避一下我要换一下衣服。”  
“您不等少爷回来了？”  
“不等了，我和他其实并没有那么好的关系。我只是一个小职员，阿姨我就先走了啊。”  
“但是少爷说一定要留下您一起吃晚饭的。”  
“下次吧，谢谢阿姨。”李依仁刚脱完上半身睡衣，打算开始脱下半身。  
“那您去里屋换衣服吧，这里有摄像头录像的。”  
李依仁差一点就斯巴达了，富人怎么都这种癖好啊，自己家里装摄像头自拍自看啊？李依仁赶紧遮住两点，弯腰速跑蹭的一下子上了楼。  
李依仁再次下楼的时候，就被厨房里传来的阵阵香味引得肚子咕咕叫。李依仁四处张望一下，想着一走了之也不好，就喊了一声：“阿姨，阿姨我走了啊？”  
阿姨从厨房走出来，依然是那么和蔼的笑着说：“李先生你先别急，我们家少爷说让你稍等半小时，他在回来的路上了。他说要是不等他，你这个月的全勤奖彻底的就没有了，今天也按照旷工来算。”

16

“啊？他这是霸道。”  
“其实少爷也是为你好，因为这里暂时没有公交车地铁的，的士这个时间也很少的，就算你走的出小区不一定能走的回去啊。”  
李依仁心里那个小小一惊，还好是有礼貌的告别了一下，否则这出去不就成了百公里毅行了，而且向哪走都是问题。想到此，李依仁彻底的泄了气，“好吧，阿姨，那我等陈总吧。不过为了不做白吃，让我帮您一起做饭吧。”  
“不用，饭都快做好了。就差两个菜等着少爷回来下锅就好了。你在这看看电视吧，我去给你倒水去。”  
“阿姨不用麻烦了，我自己来吧。”李依仁走到饮水机旁拿起一次性杯子倒水，就守在厨房门口跟阿姨聊天，“阿姨您切肉是炒什么？”  
“我炒一个西芹炒肉。”  
“我最喜欢吃这个菜了，那我帮您择芹菜。”  
“不用，我一个人可以的。”  
“我也没事，就让我做点事吧，这样子这顿饭我吃的也心安一些，已经打扰您好多了。”  
“呵呵呵，你是少爷的客人，不算打扰。”  
“我其实不是什么客人，我只是公司的小职员，估计昨天喝多了，是陈总好心收留了我。”  
“陈总说你是为业务的事情喝多的，让你住这也是应该的。”  
“他跟您说了？那我昨天没出什么丑吧？”  
“没有，你昨天喝醉了，很安静的，没什么事情的。”  
“哦，那我就放心了。对了哎，陈总一个人住这吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“他这种青年才俊不结婚，也把一大把姑娘盼的心都凉了，阿姨你可不知到公司里一堆美女都在暗恋陈总呢。”  
“是吧？前段时间听说老爷把世交方家的小姐介绍给少爷认识呢，听说那位方小姐对我们家少爷也是一见钟情呢。”  
“想想也是，这种钻石王老五看不上才怪呢，这种高富帅一定是要一个白富美来陪也才是门当户对。”  
“诶？李先生那你有对象了吗？”  
“阿姨，我叫李依仁，你叫我小依就可以了。我哪有那么好命，还没有女朋友呢。主要是都嫌弃我穷，等我挣到钱也找一个美女做女朋友。”  
“是啊，现在女孩子眼光都高着呢！”  
“阿姨，我来帮你炒吧？我在家也都自己做饭的，您告诉我放盐多少就行。”  
“那好吧，你来吧。估计少爷也快回来，可以开炒了。”  
李依仁娴熟的抄起炒勺，轻轻松松的炒完三个菜。李依仁刚把最后一个菜端出厨房的时候，陈灿然正好进屋把包交给阿姨。  
陈灿然回头的时候，竟然有几秒的错愕，短短时间内就被掩藏在了嘴角，松了松领带说：“蔡嫂，你帮我把车里的那个红的提袋拿上来。”  
“好的。”阿姨接过钥匙就要出了门。  
“诶，蔡阿姨，吃晚饭再去拿吧，都上桌了。”  
“小依，你们先吃，不用管我，我去去就来。”  
目送蔡阿姨出了门，李依仁才收起刚才的随性，稍微有点紧张的低着头：“陈总，您回来了。”  
“吃饭吧，今天是你做的？”  
“汤是蔡阿姨做的，我就觉得要做点事情不能做白吃，所以就炒了三个菜。”  
“坐啊，那么紧张干什么？”陈灿然坐下之后说。  
“哦~那不等蔡阿姨了？”  
“你怎么那么关心她？”陈灿然有点莫名的脾气。  
“哦，那我不关心了，吃饭吧。”  
“我不是那个意思，我的意思是我们先吃，一会蔡嫂会上来吃的。”  
“哦，陈总我手艺一般，你尝一下这个芹菜，你看看合不合胃口？”李依仁指着芹菜说。  
陈灿然加起一口芹菜，放在嘴里嚼了嚼，“你放糖了？”  
“只是放了一点，就一点点，怎么样？不好吃吗？”李依仁有些慌张的解释。  
“味道不错~”陈灿然又加了一口，慢慢咀嚼。  
李依仁长出一口气，“合胃口就好。”  
一天没吃饭的李依仁也是胃口大开，好久没有吃到自己做的菜了，真的是大块朵颐。看到汤时又想起蔡阿姨还没吃，可是菜已经见底了。  
“陈总，你多喝点汤，少吃点菜啊，我去拿个盘子给蔡嫂留一些。”  
“不行，我还没吃饱，蔡嫂回来让她自己再做一些吧，让她吃剩的也不好。”  
“说的也是，没想到你对下人还是蛮好的呢。看来你们剥削阶级也有好人啊。”李依仁嘴太顺了，说完又觉得不好意思起来。“陈总莫见怪，我那是比喻的玩笑话，嘿嘿嘿”  
“我这个剥削阶级不是也正好掌握着你的全勤奖和工资吗？”  
“是是是！还请陈总高抬贵手不要揭穿我喝醉的假象，饶过小的这次，全勤奖和工资都发给我吧？”  
“作为剥削阶级不是应该要无情的压榨你们的血汗吗？”  
“您跟其他剥削阶级不一样啊，您是剥削阶级有良知的优良血液，是死也要和万恶的社会风气划清界限啊。”  
“那让我再想想吧~”  
李依仁一回头就看到蔡阿姨拎着一个红色袋子上来了，“蔡阿姨，你回来啦？我们把饭菜都吃光了，一会可能要麻烦您再为自己单独做点了。”  
“是吗？今天少爷的胃口可是出奇的好啊。”  
“当然有一半是我吃的，我可是一个吃货。”  
“能吃是福呢。”蔡嫂又对陈灿然说，“少爷这是您要的袋子。”  
“麻烦蔡嫂了，我刚刚上来的着急，没来得及拿。”  
“没事，你们要是吃完了的话，您就先带小依去那客厅坐吧，这边我来收拾，水果在冰箱里已经洗好了。”  
“谢谢蔡嫂。”  
“蔡阿姨，我帮您收拾吧。”李依仁说着就开始动手。  
“小依，我自己可以的不用帮忙也行的。”  
“没事，反正我也没事，不能做白吃是不是？”李依仁边说就边收拾碗筷。  
“李依仁你给我过来！”陈灿然皱着眉头勒令道。  
“哦~陈总，您找我什么事情？”李依仁吐吐舌头。  
“跟我上楼来。”  
“哦!~”  
李依仁步履沉重的慢慢爬上楼，敲了敲书房开着的门，站在门口问道：“陈总，谢谢您昨晚好心收留。我看我是不是该走了？”  
“进来坐，我又不会吃人，以前见你也不是这样子啊？”  
李依仁心里无语了，哥！我见您算这一次才三次，好吧？“不是了，今天我已经请假一天了，明天还要赶着上班去，要不然我的第一笔CASE还没动笔呢，客人后天还要看初稿呢。”李依仁一边说一边坐到办公桌对面的椅子上。  
“安思雨那个case？”  
“是的。”  
“到时候你把最终的确认方案发我一份。”  
“是！”  
陈灿然把一个红色袋子拿到桌子上，“这个给你的。”  
“谢谢，陈总。”李依仁起身拿起，然后又不好意思的问，“可以现在打开吗？”  
“当然。”  
李依仁开心的打开包装一看，竟然是一堆中药还外加好几瓶矿物质维生素片。“陈总您这是？”  
“这些都是滋补的中药和维生素，医生说你有些贫血了。”  
“您没听错吧？我应该是流鼻血才对，因为我体质本身肝火旺盛，特容易上火流鼻血，你看我这青春痕迹一直还没消磨殆尽呢。”李依仁指着自己脸颊两侧的红色痘痘说。  
“改天去医院做个深入检查吧，这个事情是命令。”陈灿然一板正经的说。  
“好的~”李依仁嘴上这样说，但是心里狂骂，靠，公司不是有例行的体检吗？我又没有病干嘛要去体检？你以为我像你一样那么多闲钱啊。“陈总，那现在您看我该走了吧？”  
“今天你就睡这吧，明天我送你去上班。”  
“我看不用了吧？我明天还要早到打卡呢，再说也一件换洗衣服都没有带来，还是下次吧，呵呵呵”李依仁准备站起来就要say goodbye的，没想到身后陈灿然很淡定的抛出一句话。“你别忘了这是哪？你出去估计你会连的士都打不到。”  
“要不您送送我？”李依仁说出话来就知道没有希望了，脸都瘪了，正所谓识时务者为俊杰，更何况是自己老总看起来不是虚情假意的样子。“那好吧，谢谢陈总，不过我住哪？”  
“你住楼下客房，蔡嫂已经收拾好了。”陈灿然又把一个袋子放桌上，“这是你的换洗衣服。”  
李依仁现在也不客气了，接过袋子一看，有股电流从身后莫名划过，戏谑道：“我说老板，您对我也太好了吧？就算您细心也不能把内裤也买了吧？还是情趣内裤，你审美很独特啊？有您这样的吗，一买还买了六个！”  
“要穿就穿，不穿就算了。”陈灿然有点尴尬的说。  
“哦~那我也只能讲究的穿一下了，您说我是穿这个蓝色的呢？还是穿这个星星的呢？还是~~~”  
“你可以出去了~”  
李依仁贱贱一笑，“得令！”  
可能是白天睡得太多的缘故，李依仁晚上竟然无一丝睡意，在床上各种姿势都换遍了还是觉得不舒服，李依仁披上衣服打算去客厅走上两圈再回来。  
客厅已经一片朦胧的灯光，门却突然间开了，李依仁还以为是小偷进来了，赶紧躲到沙发之后，心跳不免加速好多。还没多长时间就听到一个女性婉转娇嗔的声音，“我说表哥，你以前可不是这样子的啊，就算小住你客房十天半个月的，也没有见你像今天这样推三阻四的。我倒要看看今天是谁霸占了房间，我都不能住了？”  
“没有谁，就我一个同事，昨天为了公司业务喝多了，不知道他家具体地址就只能带回来住一晚。”  
“都是昨天喝多的了，今天还要住，那岂不是两晚了？莫非昨天晚上发生了让人联想翩翩的事情，腰酸腿疼，难以起身？莫非~你~重~口~味，用了上次小妹我送你的皮鞭？不会啊，你对小可爱不能这么粗鲁的，那画面太不和谐了，难道？”  
“哪有那么多莫非难道，净瞎想些什么？小心我回去告诉姑妈好好给你上上淑女补习班，整天这么疯疯癫癫的以后怎么嫁的出去。”  
“我嫁不嫁得出去，就不用你多虑了。我说表哥，你越这么顾左右而言他就越神秘了，人家黄剑南都告诉我了，说你可是抱着一个小可爱回家的啊，而且还跟一个第三者发生了激烈的抢夺战。正在硝烟弥漫的时候，小可爱扑到你的怀里，紧紧拽着你的衣领可怜楚楚的说，‘主人，请把我带走，送我回家’，一下子就昏迷了过去。此时你的心已经被爱深深填满，于是你帅帅的抱起小可爱，在众目睽睽之下潇洒的带走了他。”  
“你又犯了YY妄想症了吧？”  
“表哥！我虽然只加了‘主人，请把我带走’其他的都属事实啊。快点啊，不要让小妹等了，我一定要见到小可爱~”然后就听到急促的上楼的跑步声。  
“诶！真不在楼上~”  
几秒过后，就听到脚步声冲自己方向跑来，李依仁赶紧转换位置，只听乒乓一声，“表哥，你究竟把人藏哪了？”

17 

“人就在客房啊，难道不在？”  
“你自己看！”  
李依仁听到窸窣的脚步声走过，“你看我说了吧，根本没人。你只听黄剑南那个嘴能跑马的，也不信表哥我的话。”  
“刚刚你明明说你有一同事在啊！”  
“哦，也可能走了。你早点回家休息吧，别整天说风就是雨的。”  
“那好吧，我走了啊。不过你要是真的有人，一定要告诉小妹啊，我可是一心一意站在表哥这边的。那好了我走了。”  
直听到执拗一声关门声，李依仁才出了一口长气，小可爱，说的是我吗？想想，李依仁浑身不禁一身鸡皮疙瘩暴起。  
“快出来吧，李依仁！”  
“呵呵呵，陈总，我在这，刚刚是？”李依仁尴尬的从桌子后边立爬出来，挠挠头。  
“那是我表妹，脑子有点问题，不用搭理她，最喜欢跟人开玩笑了。”  
“哦~”  
“你怎么没在房间，躲那去了？”  
“我刚刚睡不着，就想出来走走，没想到~~”  
“哦，我也暂时睡不着，一起到阳台吹吹风吧？”  
“哦~也好！”  
晚上的海风伴着一层一层的海浪吹来，仿佛天和海的界限已经荡然无存，那海浪就真的跟海天交融时候碰撞出的痕迹。  
“来点红酒吧？48年的玛歌堡。”陈灿然端着两杯红酒，一杯递给李依仁。  
李依仁微微一笑，“谢谢，陈总。听说玛歌堡中保留了好多毕加索，达利等知名画家画的酒标。连恩格斯都说人生最幸福的事情就是喝上一杯48年的玛歌堡。”李依仁喝了一口，细细回味道：“原来带着天鹅绒手套的铁拳是这种感觉。”  
陈灿然略有惊诧的又高兴地说：“看来柔中带刚这个词故意留给我说了。”  
李依仁不好意思的说，“陈总我卖弄了，只是记得书里是这样子说的，其实我第一次喝这个酒。”  
“你本来就是才子啊，又何必这么谦虚呢。”  
“谢谢陈总谬赞，不过我很开心。下次陈总还有好酒一定要留给小弟一点啊，那这次呢小弟也借花献佛，感谢陈总的收留之恩。”  
“我们员工这么拼命，我作为老板要好好嘉奖才对。”陈灿然原本想拍一拍李依仁的肩膀，结果手才伸到半空中，李依仁就单手捂着肩膀，身体一侧略有排斥的意思，陈灿然只好又不露声色的收回，摸了摸自己的头发。  
“陈总，我看时间也不早了。我先回去睡了，你也早点睡啊。”  
“行吧。”  
李依仁回到床上，刚熄灭床头灯不久，就听到房间玻璃刷的一下子开了，然后一个黑影从窗子上跳了下来。  
“谁？！”李依仁心都紧到嗓子眼了，内心唯一想法是以后我再也不住这了。  
“嘘嘘嘘嘘！不要惊动我表哥！”  
“你是女的？”  
“废话，男的有长我这么水灵的吗？”  
“哦，那我开灯了啊？”  
“哦，~开吧！”  
李依仁紧张的打开灯一看，原来是一个身穿牛仔裤白色毛线衣的美女，一条马尾高高的扎在头顶。李依仁略有紧张的问：“姐姐，哦不！女侠！您是何方神圣？”  
“一看你就上道！我乃南京侠女苏灿兰，楼上那位是我的表哥。今日前来检查我表哥作风问题，你一定要帮我保密。我得到可靠情报，我表哥带了小可爱回家。据我刚才用望远镜观察，他们二人应该已经在楼上进行了亲密的会晤，估计现在正是捉奸在床的时机，正好捉奸捉双，拿贼拿赃，谅他也们也跑不出我这超清晰AV的录像之下。嘻嘻嘻嘻”  
“那好您去吧，您出去的时候顺便帮我把门戴上。”  
“兄台，就此告辞了！”  
“女侠，保重！”  
等着女侠消失的下一秒钟，李依仁立马反锁了门栓，检查了窗户都已经落锁，最后用床头柜抵住门，一看表已经晚上一点了，困意袭来，倒头就睡了。  
第二天一早，李依仁就看到苏灿兰睡在沙发上，一看表已经6点了，刚要出门时候就被陈灿然叫住了，“小依，等我一下。”  
“陈总早！”  
“不是说好一起上班的吗？走吧，先去吃早餐。”  
“好的，陈总你领带松了。”  
“真的？你帮我整一下吧？”说着陈灿然把脖子向前一伸。  
李依仁只好伸手帮忙把领带向上紧紧，然后又正了正，“好了！”  
陈灿然微笑的说：“谢谢。那现在出发吧。”  
“嗯。”  
李依仁跟着陈灿然先到了中环去吃早点，然后坐着车子七拐八拐的到了公司。李依仁这段时间才来上海，很多地方都不知道名字，更不用说具体路线了，今天坐私家车才知道原来路这么难记，嗨，看来自己注定是路痴一族了！  
到了公司的地下停车场，李依仁跟着陈灿然上了电梯，每到一层都没有人敢进入，众人纷纷和陈总打过招呼然后电梯又徐徐关闭。李依仁站在陈灿然身后后背都凉了，完了自己成了另类了，真相找个电梯缝隙钻进去。我要知道我就等下一班电梯了，此刻内心狂哭。  
“EDEN，姐姐快想死你了。”  
“一姐，方案您做到哪了？剩下的我来写吧。”  
“重点不是方案，关键是从前天到今天早晨发生的事情。”  
“哦~难道一姐你遇到真命天子了？”  
“当然不是，比我遇到真命天子还重要。”  
“不会吧！？”  
“老实跟姐姐说，前天陈总把你抢走之后发生了什么？”  
“就是睡觉啊，也没什么。”  
“连床都上了？”  
“不要说那么难听啦，我醒来时候都下午了，陈总家距离我那太远了，就又留我在住一晚上。”  
“看来陈总对你还是有真心的！”  
“什么真心不真心的，你是不知道我昨天原本要好好睡觉得，结果他表妹冲了进来，说什么要捉奸捉双什么的，好梦都被搅黄了！”  
“春宵一刻值千金嘛！那陈总没生气？”  
“不知道，后来我就睡着了。”  
“你个没心肝的，姐姐虽然不是同道中人，但是这种有真爱的事情我一定会支持的。再说陈总这种高富帅的男人，我得不到别的女人也休想。”  
“姐姐，你果然就是一姐味道啊，小弟拜服。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，快写方案吧，姐姐去给你倒杯咖啡。”  
“谢谢！”  
一个上午的忙碌，总算是把SISI美女的所有要求尽量融进去了，但是看样子这次法国之旅没有十天是结束不了了，在加上迪拜的两天，我神啊，半个月过去了！  
“李依仁先生是哪位？”  
李依仁赶紧站起来，“是我是我。”  
“有您的包裹。”  
“好的！”  
李依仁一路小跑去签收，一看是妹妹寄送过来的家里的特产金丝小枣和紫皮花生。李依仁搬回座位，分别用蛋糕纸盒盛了一盒，再留了一些给自己和夏总的，剩下的就挨桌挨户的让同事们自己拿。  
海外事业部的美女正吃得开心时候，夏总走进来，爽朗一笑道：“这是谁要结婚了？发这么多枣子和花生，很有新意嘛！”  
李依仁一听差一点嘴里的水就喷了，“夏总，您误会了。这是我妹妹从家里给大家邮寄过来的特产，您那份给您放在桌子上了，就是尝个鲜，夏总不要嫌弃才好。”  
“这么回事啊，我还以为这是早生贵子的意思呢，就差桂圆和莲子了。”夏总也不客气的从EDEN手里拿过一个洗过的枣子，放进嘴里一嚼，“挺甜！诶对了，今年过节我们送客户的礼品干脆就送这种枣子也不错，就是不知道包装有没有上档次的。”  
“夏总尽管放心，您要啥包装的到时候您说一句话，一定保证高质量完成任务。”  
“那行，到时候跟采购部沟通一下。黄副总那边的那个CASE怎么样了？”  
“您放心，现在方案已经按照客户的要求改好，就等明天客户确认之后，就可以具体执行了。”  
“那就好，小依你表现不错，要继续努力。”  
“还是IDERA姐姐带的好，您放心，我们一定高质量完成这次的CASE.”  
“好的。”  
等着夏总进了办公室，一姐又来打趣，“恭祝你和陈总早生贵子啊！”  
“啊？一姐，你不要拿我开涮啊，我和陈总怎么可能，这也太匪夷所思了啊。”  
“觉都睡了，还有什么匪夷所思的。你放心，姐姐我可是不会歧视同性恋的。”  
李依仁内心着急，但想来一姐只是开玩笑，应该不会往那方面想，自己应该没有暴露吧，“呵呵，一姐你误会了啦，我说睡觉得意思是我只睡陈总家的客房，他家里蔡阿姨可以作证。不是你想的那样子的，再说两个男人怎么干那事啊。”  
“两个女的都能，两个男的怎么就不能了？得！就当姐姐误会了，好好上班吧。”  
“喳！”  
下午的工作仿佛大家都比较轻松，经过夏总审核CASE方案，明天就等和安思雨与SISI确认了。

18

又是一个爽朗的晴天，李依仁盘算着时间明天还是要开始去找找房子了，这一个多月在青旅的床位住，总归还是要一个使用权只供自己享用的小窝了，今天和客户确认好细节，明天就去赶着出差前把房子定下来。  
准时到公司打卡之后，一姐已经在门口等他了，李依仁嘴里叼着一个包子就向一姐车子跑来。  
“不急的，我们约好是下午两点半的，你先吃完我们再出发。”说着一姐从后备箱拿出一瓶矿泉水递给李依仁。  
“谢谢一姐，今天起晚了一点，结果只能在路边买包子了，可是在地铁上人又多，没来的及消灭掉，嘿嘿。”  
“总吃包子也没什么营养的，你买点燕麦用热水一冲又可以补充营养，又可以不耗时。正好我这有几小袋你先那去吧。”  
“那我就恭敬不如从命了啊，谢谢一姐！我们出发吧，我吃完了。”  
“跟我客气啥，还要多靠你出力呢。”  
“没问题，小弟别的没有，力气应该比一姐多却是事实哦。”  
“对了，房子找到了吗？”  
“没呢，在网上看了几家，总觉得要不然房租太贵要不然就是不带任何家具，十全十美的真难，不过我明天打算去找一下房屋中介，差不多也该定下来了，要不然我们这次一出差我东西都没地方放。”  
“出门在外安全第一，找中介也省了很多麻烦，到时候有什么问题还可以找他们解决，我觉得比较省事一些，不过现在都是合租的比较多。”  
“合租也没事，只要都是良民就好了，呵呵”  
“你去静安区看一下吧，距离公司也不太远，那边好多老房子，还比较安静，交通也算是方便。公司好多单身青年也都住那边呢。”  
“好嘞！”  
“EDEN，要今天SISI美女和安总监对方案没什么异议，那你今天就拿到客户的信息去订机票并联系酒店。”  
“好的！”  
车子到达指定地点，看到林立的高楼把天空夹成一线天的时候，李依仁第一反应就是腿软了。  
“一姐，我们来这么早干嘛？”  
“姐姐上次说了请你吃中餐的嘛，吃完了好有能量上战场。”  
“但是看这地方，随便一个菜也得顶五六十个人肉馅包子了吧？”  
“姐姐我啊，请你去吃韩国料理啊，跟我来吧。”  
干嘛一个韩国料理要开在15楼？这透明电梯最是坑爹了。李依仁扶着墙走出来的时候，一姐过来扶了一把，“这是怎么了？”  
“我恐高，而且有点小严重。”  
“难怪刚才你看到高楼就有点脸色变了，嗨，现在好受点了没？”  
“一姐，没事的，稍坐坐就好了。”  
进了韩国料理，一姐点了烤肉，寿司，年糕，泡菜，味道都挺不错的，尤其是烤肉，好香。李依仁正吃得很开心的时候，一位美女走过来敲敲桌子，“小可爱，这次你逃不掉姐姐的手掌心了吧？”  
听到此声音李依仁嘴巴里的肉正嚼了一半，活生生就卡在喉咙了，然后一阵咳嗽，喝上一姐递来的水，李依仁才缓过来。李依仁总感觉哪里不对，像是屁股上扎了针一样，一下子立起身子，“姑娘，谢谢，您手可以从我后背拿开了。”  
“准确的说你应该叫我表妹，而我应该叫你表嫂。”  
这次轮到一姐喷了。  
李依仁赶紧解释：“灿兰姐，您千万不要这样子说，这让我很惶恐啊！”  
“你自己做的时候不惶恐，这回我表哥不在，你害怕什么？”  
“我做什么了？”  
“喏！你自己看！”  
一姐也像是闻到了什么美味，一股脑歪头看向美女手中的IPAD，李依仁红着脸帮陈灿然整领带的一幕华丽丽的播放在了一姐面前，而且怎么看怎么充满了爱意。  
“小依啊，看来你还是不诚实啊。”  
“一姐，我没有，我真没有！”  
“解释就是掩饰，掩饰就是事实！”苏灿兰美女轻描淡写的加上一句。  
李依仁现在那个后悔啊，但是现在澄清自己清白刻不容缓，“一姐，灿兰姐，事实是这样子的。”  
“你不用解释了，我们只相信眼前的事实。”一姐大方的抿一口柠檬水，翘起二郎腿，好像和苏灿兰如出一辙。这两个女人什么时候这么心有灵犀了？  
“但是我还是要解释~~”  
“先等等，我们问你答就好了。”  
李依仁悻悻坐下，“好吧~”  
“那天喝醉了你们有没有睡一起？”  
“一姐，我真不知道，我醒来的时候我就一个人在一张大床上。蔡阿姨可以作证。”  
苏灿兰凑近一姐说：“那就是我表哥的房间和床，如假包换。”  
“那我问你，你醒来时候是光着身子还是穿着衣服。”  
“我自己衣服被蔡阿姨洗了，我当时只穿着一件比较长的睡衣。”  
“你自己脱得衣服？”  
“这个不知道了....”李依仁也才猛然间意识到这个问题的严重性，怎么当时没有想到呢？  
“那我表哥用什么香水？”  
“应该是古龙水吧？公司上下都知道啊。”  
“那他有几块腹肌？”  
“8快！”  
“哈哈哈，你看我就说你这一定印象深刻！”苏灿兰又挪了挪椅子靠向李依仁，“我告诉你，其实我表哥不是处男了。他技术还好吧？”  
“什么技术啊？”  
苏灿兰一个眼刀杀来，“明知故问！”  
“我哪知道啊？真的什么也没发生，”李依仁又看向一姐，“一姐你一定要相信我。”  
“我看这样子吧，我现在就打陈总电话，跟他确认一下。”  
“这个有什么好确认的，人家的隐私怎么能这样子确认呢？”  
“那就是有一腿！”  
“一姐，这次我跳进黄河也洗不清了！苍天啊！”  
“小可爱，你不要伤心啊，要不然我表哥知道了会怪我的。我也是为了我们家表哥今后的性福着想，才拼死来为他寻找真爱的。”  
“姑娘，你不是来捉奸的吗？”  
“这是同一件事的不同表示方式，捉奸是形式上的，真爱才是核心思想。”  
“我服了您了！”  
“表嫂，我实话告诉你我哥已经爱你好多年了，你信不信？”  
“为什么我要相信，难道我和他上辈子曾经在奈何桥见过？”  
“请看！”苏灿兰从IPAD上找到一张照片。  
“这么多人让我看哪个啊？”李依仁看到人头拥挤的照片，满头黑线。  
“你看正中心的这个绿色衣服的帅哥？”苏灿兰一指。  
李依仁仔细看了半天，但是就是没看到帅哥的正脸，“姐姐，您不能这样子灌水啊。我还以为是朱自清写的背影呢。”  
“应该就是你，你看那胖胖的感觉，虽然跟你相差很远，但是占在人群中闪闪发光的气场让人过目不忘。”  
“诶，姐姐您说过目不忘您都忘记他正脸了，这说的过去吗？”  
“我不跟你扯了！反正你跟我哥有了肌肤之亲就是我嫂子的一员，也可能是最后一个，其实多你一个我不介意的。”  
“此话从何说起啊，我能说我很介意吗？我是清白的好不好？”  
“我表哥也很清白啊，你们都很清白最般配了！”  
“好吧，你可以走了。”  
“不行，我一定要帮表哥把你追到手，留在身边。嫂子我跟定你了！”  
“我要去谈工作，你要想跟着你自己自费吧。”李依仁真的是秀才遇上兵了，随他吧，一会溜之大吉就好了。  
“也是，时间快到了，小依我们走吧。估计SISI美女和安总都在等我们了。”一姐适时解围。  
到了伯爵咖啡的时候，时间还没到两点，跟服务员说了SISI美女的名字，就有人带着两人往里边走。咖啡厅内幽幽的暗光里有一种淡淡的爵士音乐飘入耳朵，混着咖啡的香味让人觉得无名的舒服惬意。  
服务员指着一个水晶珠帘围起来的空间说，“两位这就是你们预订的位置，请问您是现在点单还是稍后再点？”  
“等人都来了再说，谢谢。”  
李依仁掀开珠帘，让一姐先进去坐下，随便拿起一本杂志翻了起来。李依仁环顾四周，内心感叹生活太有品位了，不过这个水晶帘我估计是玻璃的，确定一定以及肯定！  
“IDERA美女，李先生没想到你们这么早。”  
李依仁起身微笑道：“SISI美女，安总你们好，我们刚到。请坐！”  
SISI美女挽着安思雨的胳膊走进来，安思雨把沙发椅轻轻向后一拉，绅士般的让SISI美女入座，然后自己才坐下。  
李依仁从包里取出行程方案，“这是我们按照两位的要求设计的具体出行方案，还请两位看一下，如果~”  
SISI美女娇嗔的道：“这么厚怎么看啊？”  
“那我给您介绍一下吧。”李依仁刚想拿起放在桌上的行程计划，结果SISI美女却先了一步拿起翻开看了起来。  
李依仁还想拿自己的备用稿的时候，SISI美女又发话了，“你们这个行程计划是李先生做的吗？”  
“是的。”  
“哦，那您还拿什么稿啊？要是连内容都不熟悉到时候我到了法国，岂不是还要拿本书出来天天对着看行程，时间，攻略，那还叫赏购吗？那不就是叫做自助游了吗？”  
安思雨摸一下SISI的手，说：“SISI,你这是怎么了？这么复杂的细节不看稿子怎么能记住呢？”  
李依仁自然地笑笑，“SISI美女说的是，如果连这个都没有烂熟于心，我们也太不专业了。”  
一姐拿出方案，打算给李依仁关键时刻一些提示，没想到这个SISI美女这么矫情。  
李依仁笑笑，说：“SISI 美女和安总，如果中间您有什么需要改动的，可以随时叫停，我们再商议斟酌。那我开始了，我们出行定在下下周三，也就是3月15日的清晨0：50，但是我们集合时间定在3月14日晚上十点，地点在浦东机场2号航站楼G区入口处。碰头之后届时您和安总进入贵宾室候机，飞机座位为头等舱。飞机着陆时间为同一日早晨八点，届时我们在航站楼贵宾区出口会回合，届时会有酒店的商务车接送两位到迪拜七星级酒店总统套房休息...”  
“等等，为什么没有去迪拜的最高塔俯瞰迪拜全景？”  
“因为按照您的要求一定要在沙滩进行太阳浴，如果您想去我建议您晚上去看迪拜的夜景，车水马龙，霓虹胜景，也是一道风景线。还可以在迪拜最高塔上就餐，和安先生创造人生的另一个高峰。”  
“好，那就把这个加进去吧。”  
“行，那就当天晚上行程变成迪拜最高塔就餐看夜景，然后就会回酒店休息。第二天早晨....”  
.......  
一姐看着方案，生怕李依仁会有关键疏漏记错的地方，结果全对。等着介绍结束，一姐对李依仁竖起大拇指，“小依，没想到你就是超级复读机啊！”  
李依仁不好意思的搓搓手，“在博物馆讲解久了，可能是职业病。”  
李依仁看着一个天平似地装置，一边放水用酒精灯加热，一边放着黑褐色的咖啡粉，等着水烧开就会自动的通过连接的水管注进咖啡粉里，很有意思。  
一姐问：“来喝咖啡吧，你喜欢加糖的吗？”  
李依仁一脸茫然，“一姐，我没有喝过这种咖啡，要怎么做啊？”  
“一般这种现煮的咖啡比较苦，要加一些方糖和奶精才好喝一些，不过也有人不一样口味。要不你先试一口原味的？”  
李依仁端起杯子闻了闻，很重的糊味，喝了一小口就皱了眉头，“好苦！”  
SISI美女笑道：“一般人是喝不惯这么苦的咖啡的，尤其这个是哥伦比亚的咖啡豆。”  
“SISI美女，你懂得好多，改天一定要请你给我们好好介绍一些咖啡的知识，我反正是一窍不通。”李依仁就坡下驴，自然真实。  
安思雨也加上一句：“我们SISI可是咖啡里手了。”  
SISI美女幸福的笑成了一朵花：“安哥，你就知道哄人家。”  
一姐适时加上一句，“每次看到SISI美女和安总在一起，可谓是金童玉女一般登对。”  
“谢谢！”SISI美女好幸福。  
行程这次算是敲定了，李依仁总算是舒了口气，这是自己的第一笔单子啊。  
谈话就快结束时候，安思雨电话响了。等接完电话回来，安思雨跟大家说：“公司有点事，我现在要过去一趟，正好是下午茶时间，东西随便点，不用客气。”  
一姐起身，“事情已经敲定了，正好我和小依也要告辞了。”  
SISI美女插上一句话：“怎么安哥一走，你们就好像不愿意看到我似地，也要立马走啊？”  
“SISI美女多心了，我们不是那个意思。”  
“那就坐坐再走嘛。这家的点心很不错的，就当是我请你们两位吃下午茶，还请赏脸啊。”  
“非常感谢，那我们就恭敬不如从命了。”  
点过单之后，李依仁反倒觉得拘束起来，不谈业务总觉得陪着一个美女吃饭怪怪的，不过也许是多心了。  
SISI美女和一姐聊着衣服，化妆品，李依仁不时微笑插句嘴，这些他只知道皮毛不太懂女人的这些东西。  
“IDERA美女，不介意我和李先生单独谈谈吧？”SISI美女微笑着说。  
“当然不介意。”一姐说完就拿着包，走出了包间范围去和前台搭讪。  
19  
“李先生。”  
“嗯？您叫我小依或者EDEN吧。”  
“那也好，EDEN，我呢这个人比较喜欢有话直说，从我们第一次见面到现在我可以感觉的到安哥和你有着千丝万缕的联系。”  
“SISI美女你想多了，我们其实就是普通朋友，只见过几次面。”  
“女人的直觉永远不会错。”  
“可是我们真的什么也没有。”  
“也许你没有感觉到，但是我已经感觉到安哥他喜欢你了，他看你的眼神是我从来都没见过的。”  
“你不要多心，可能是因为我帮了安总一把而已，我倒没觉得有什么呢？”  
“希望是我多心吧，但是你喝醉的那天，看到你就要倒地的时候，安哥奋不顾身的那样冲刺去抱你的样子，真的让我后怕。”  
“SISI美女，你放心吧，我和安总真的没有什么的。”  
“我早就知道安哥是男女通吃的人，但是现在哪个有钱有才的男人不是这样子呢？可是我还是想把他留在我身边。”  
“他就在你身边啊。”  
“以前是，但是你出现的时候，我觉得可能就不是了。好像他看到你才有那种目光的，EDEN算是我求求你，请你离安哥远点，我真的怕失去他。”  
“呃~SISI美女你放心吧，我和安总本来就没什么啊，以后也不会有什么的，都是男人能有什么？”李依仁尴尬的笑笑。  
“你们那天的陈总也很喜欢你吧？”  
“啊？”  
“是他把你接回去的啊。”  
“哦！我们陈总人不错，因为那天我喝多了他们不知道我住哪，所以就好心收留我一晚上。”  
“是吧？我看你们陈总对你不简单。”  
“不会的，他们这些高富帅看不上我们这种丑胖挫的，再说两个男的能有什么事情。”  
“那就好，你还没租到房子吧？”  
“是啊，您怎么知道？”  
“没事，我就是好奇的问一下。”  
“哦~”  
“那我先走了，具体行程就按照你说的办就好了。”  
“好的，谢谢SISI美女，希望合作愉快，能为您的婚礼增加难忘的回忆。”  
“谢谢~”SISI美女轻快地拎起包一个转身就走了。  
李依仁也准备起身走人，刚一抬头就被吓回了座位。“怎么又是你？”  
“表嫂，怎么就不能是我？”  
“我说兰姑娘，你先把称呼给我改掉好不好？”  
“那也行，那就叫什么？”  
“EDEN.”  
“EDEN嫂子。”  
“你——！嗨，算了，随你吧。你又想干嘛？”  
“我是来提醒你啊，不要跟个小白似地被那个矫情的女人给骗了。我估计她已经对你了如指掌，把你拿捏的恰到好处。三言两语就把你哄住了，这回估计她在路上还在笑呢。”说完苏灿兰对着窗帘外，鄙视了一通，“想打我嫂子的主意？门都没有。”  
“好了好了，我自己的事情用不着你老人家插嘴，你自己慢慢玩吧，茶点都是结过帐的你随便享用啊。”李依仁抓起包就往外走。  
苏灿兰拿起一块糕点，放进嘴里：“切！谁会在乎这点东西啊？”嚼了嚼，又看看蛋糕，“嗯！味道不错嘛！”转头又叫服务员，“服务员，给我打包！”  
等着一姐的车子驶出了浦东区，李依仁才长长出了一口气，一姐却笑了。  
“一姐，你说我今天遇到的是什么事啊？先是被一个脑残寻开心，然后又遭一个矫情无厘头，还好单子算是拿下来了，富人的癖好也真的是难以捉摸。”  
“小依，你今天就当是买彩票中奖吧，上海这种人多的是。不过你今天表现太好了，一姐甘拜下风，我做过这么多的CASE了也没有你这样的记性和能力。”  
“其实说的现实点就是被生活逼的。”  
“是啊，被现实逼的alive or dead!”  
“是啊，不管了，反正我接下来一个目标就是租房子，回去就准备，明天后天就一定要定下来。”  
“我也帮你打听一下，正好明天周六，如果有合适的我及时通知你。”  
“谢谢一姐！”  
房屋中介办事效率就是高，周六就带着李依仁在静安区看了几套合租的房子，李依仁选了一套靠近地铁口的房子，出门不远就是两家大超市，旁边还有一个小菜市场，租金也还划算，虽然房间只有一张床和一张桌子，但是对于李依仁来说已经知足了。  
等着拿完行李，李依仁又去超市买被子和其他生活用品，不知不觉就折腾到了晚上十点多，总算是有一个租来的窝了，李依仁把家收拾的妥妥的，拍照上传微信之后就去洗澡了。  
洗过澡之后，没想到一堆人点赞留言，李依仁一一回复完，就裹好被子抱着电脑看着自己最喜欢的动漫《美食的俘虏》睡着了。  
第二天早晨起床的时候，李依仁伸伸懒腰，无比的惬意。先关掉电脑，然后去厕所洗漱，李依仁刚洗脸就感觉鼻子里边有一股热流涌出，血跟白送的似地，大滴大滴的滴下来。李依仁内心叹口气，又来了，看来最近是太上火了。  
同住一个屋檐的美女，看到李依仁从厕所出来，“这是鼻子破了？”  
“是的，可能上火了。”  
“那可能要吃点牛黄解毒丸。”说着美女就侧身进入厕所，关了门。  
李依仁拿着自己的洗漱用具，回到自己屋里，猛然间想起来有段时间没给家里打电话了。  
“娘，是我小依。”  
“小依啊，工作找到了吗？在上海怎么样？不行的话可以回家来，家里还有10几亩地呢~”  
“娘，我找到工作了，而且工资比以前高，您就不用惦记我了，我在上海都还好。就是才来上海好多地方我都不熟悉呢。”  
“慢慢儿也就熟悉了。”  
“是的。对了，家里缺钱吗？缺的话我给你打过去。”  
“不缺钱呢，现在还没安排种地呢，再说有你那两万就够了。”  
“反正你不够就跟我说，现在打钱也方便。”  
“你好好存着，未来要买房，买车，还要娶媳妇呢。”  
“呵呵呵，娘，你不用担心这个，反正早晚都会有的。对了，妮子那边怎么样？”  
“都还好，没事呢。”  
“哦，现在要去北京看妇科吗？”  
“是的，跟着咱村莎莎家一起去，我也去。”  
“在外注意安全，我看我还是给你打点钱过去吧。”  
“不用，这是替他们家看病，钱他们家要出。”  
“哦，行吧，到时候再说。你去北京也可以四处转转，估计妮子事情一两天没有头绪的，你们千万不要太着急。”  
“不着急，着急也没有办法啊。”  
“也是，对了，开春种地的材料买了吗？”  
“买了，买的妮子他公公的，到时候让他开着他们家刨的机械来，材料一洒，一刨就好了，现在也是机械化了呗。”  
“是的，那到时候我再买酒和烟给那边吧。”  
“这个等你回来时候再说呗，现在还早呢。”  
“明白，那家里有其他事情吗？”  
“没呢，还没种地呢，暂时就是呆着呗，没啥事。”  
“哦，那就好，我过两天再给你打。我在上海很好的，你不用惦记，我也会自己照顾自己的。你在家也不要太省太细了，慢慢都会好的。”  
“我知道！那电话费比较贵，过几天再打吧。”  
“行~那我撂了。”  
“撂吧。”  
打完电话，李依仁躺在床上，望着天花板有些发呆，自己都不知道自己想了些什么。  
直到中午李依仁感觉肚子饿了才从家里出来，在小店吃了碗刀削面，又到超市进行了一次大采购。  
傍晚用电饭锅煮上米饭，蒸上一个茄子，又拌了小葱拌豆腐，香香的美味，仔细算起来这一顿饭7块钱还不到，而且吃得惬意自在还卫生干净。  
晚上李依仁投递了上海博物馆志愿者的报名申请表，期待着重返志愿者的行列，继续做个不明显的伪胖子。  
周一上班，李依仁的笑容更灿烂了，总算是拿下了第一个CASE，就等具体执行了，机票酒店都已经定好，就差景点知识了，这两天李依仁一直在找资料，尽量做到尽善尽美。  
“一姐，你们以前去法国都是跟导游一样吗？”  
“也不尽然，其实我们主要目的是去做生意，如何让客户多消费才是我们的要做的。”  
“哦，这我也知道，不过会不会有客人抱怨，这次旅游简直除了消费好像什么都没有收获？”  
“这个我还是真没做过客户回访，但是听说SUSAN一次带了一个家庭客户，因为有小孩子，所以总是想让SUSAN介绍景点更加详细一些，希望勾起孩子的兴趣。”  
“哦！”  
“不过一般不用担心，大部分的富人，尤其是女人都只是喜欢那种氛围，甚至有些人已经去过好多次了，只是为了购物而去的，所以这方面你不要太担心。”  
“明白！”  
“不过我们要在他们的饮食起居上格外注意，还有就是他们的个人隐私方面绝对保密就好了。”  
“谢谢一姐提示，这次有卢浮宫之行，看样子至少一天，我还是去准备一些资料，免得到时候尴尬。”  
“交给你了啊，我可是对艺术品一窍不通的。”  
“好的，包我身上吧。”  
李依仁正在埋头找资料，办公电话就响了。  
“您好，请问您找哪位？”  
“EDEN，我是CHITY啊，陈总说要见你，五分钟之后在陈总办公室啊，我撂了。”  
李依仁还想问什么事情，结果就只听到嘟嘟嘟的声音了。

20.  
李依仁跟一姐说了一声就坐电梯上了楼，刚出电梯就跟CHITY撞个正着。  
“CHITY美女，您要出去啊？”  
“我要去开会，陈总在里边等你呢，你快进去吧。”然后CHITY又凑近李依仁耳边小声说，“陈总的三个表妹在里边呢。”  
“哦~”李依仁更是一头雾水了。  
李依仁敲敲门，就听里边有一个女性声音说：“请进！”  
李依仁一进去的时候，没想到苏灿兰竟然躲在门后，随手就反锁了门。  
“你们看，这就是我跟你们说的小可爱，可爱吧？”  
一个比一姐还充满女王范的冷艳美女打量了一下李依仁，说：“二妹，不要这么没礼貌。”  
另一戴着眼睛的披肩长发美女温婉的向李依仁说：“不好意思啊，李先生。都是我姐灿兰的主意，非得要假冒我们表哥的名义约你来这。其实我们并没有恶意的，只是出于好奇，想见见让我们表哥念念不忘半年的是何许人呢。”  
苏灿兰围着李依仁转了一圈，“EDEN嫂子，你不要紧张啦。以后我们就是一家人了，喏，这位是我大姨家的大表姐丘灿梅，这位是我妹妹灿菊。”  
李依仁蓦地一笑，“要是你们再有一个妹妹一定叫做灿竹了？”  
“聪明！”  
“不过三大美女，我想你们真的误会了，我跟陈总就是简单的领导和员工关系，上次因为喝醉了，陈总才好心收留一晚的，我心里十分感激。”  
“切！领带都帮忙系了，还那么亲密的一起上班，跟我说没情况谁相信啊？”  
“灿兰姑娘，那仅仅是帮一个小忙而已。再说两个男的在一起有什么可做的啊？”  
“诶~你看你说到最后都语气不坚定了，明显心虚。”  
“我没有。你们想想也是的，我只是一个来自农村的一个打工仔，跟你们身价过亿的总裁实在是扯不上关系。”  
“怎么没有？你没看过那些霸道总裁把那些可爱的员工小受收入囊中的故事吗？”  
“那都是耽美小说而已，不足为信的。”  
“哈！耽美小说你都知道，难道？”  
“灿兰姑娘，你不要瞎想。我说了没有就没有。我对你表哥这种大众情人一点非分之想也没有的，这一点我可以发誓。”李依仁有些着急了。  
“别啊！”  
丘灿梅发话了，“二妹，你别吓唬他了，我看事情不是你想的那样子。还是让李先生去上班吧，一会表哥回来了。”然后又对李依仁冷艳的说，“李先生，我看今天可能是误会，还请你见谅。今天是我二妹鲁莽了，她就喜欢和熟人开玩笑。”  
“绝对不是误会。”苏灿兰想解释，被丘灿梅一个眼神就给禁了声音。  
丘灿梅继续道：“李先生，这件事还请不要对外宣扬，否则对你和对我表哥影响都不好。”  
李依仁如获大赦，“您放心，我绝对不会说出去的，这个对我也没好处。请你们放心。”  
“我表哥这边...”  
“这个你更可以放心，我和陈总都见不到面得，就算见到了我也一定守口如瓶，当什么也没发生。”  
“行，那你回去吧，打扰了。”  
苏灿兰撅着嘴把门打开，李依仁刚迈出办公室门，就响起陈灿然的声音：“诶？依仁啊，你怎么在这？”  
李依仁如被雷击中，“哦啊~我是来看一下陈总在不在。”  
“有事吗？”  
看到CHITY也在再向他皱眉求救，李依仁绞尽脑汁，“哦，是这么回事。我还记得您上次跟我说我们手头的案子最终方案确定了要发您一份的。我是来看看您有没有什么具体建议的，结果我进去发现您不在，倒是有三位美女在里边等您，我就出来了。”  
“哦，这样啊，那你跟我进来吧，我现在打开看一下。”  
李依仁背后都是冷汗，CHITY作出求助表情，李依仁只能跟着陈灿然又走进了办公室。  
“诶？你们三个什么时候来的？”  
“表哥，我们等你十分钟了。这位是？”  
陈灿然介绍道：“这是我们公司的员工李依仁。”然后又对着李依仁说，“这是我三个表妹，灿梅，灿兰你见过了，那一位是灿菊。”  
“三位美女好。”李依仁强忍微笑的打过招呼。  
陈灿然一本正经的说：“你们三个先到会客室去等我一下，我在这有点事要和小依谈一下。”  
“哦~”三个美女立马就要起身往外走。  
李依仁忐忑的坐下，就看着陈灿然打开电脑查收邮件。  
“依仁，你什么时候发的？”  
“就刚刚。”  
“我还没收到呢，可能要等一下吧。”  
“哦，我想起来了，我电脑最近好像有点问题，经常发了邮件别人都说没收到，可能又出这个问题了。”  
“电脑不行要及时报修，要不你拿来我帮你看一下吧。”  
“不用陈总，我看我还是回去用一姐的电脑发一下，我现在就回去发。”  
“哦，行。等我看过了，我再找时间和你联系。”  
“谢谢，陈总。”  
李依仁转身走出办公室，心想总算是躲过一劫。三个美女都围着CHITY美女，看到李依仁出来就把他拉到一边。  
“众美女放心，你们安全过关了。陈总什么都不知道。”  
然后就听到CHITY的内线电话响了，“CHITY叫一下我的三位表妹。”  
“好的，马上！”  
三个美女整理一下衣服发型，先后进了办公室。李依仁一路小跑的冲向电梯，看着电梯一层一层的像蜗牛一样往上爬，内心焦虑万分，仿佛一会儿会有魔鬼从身后扑出来。  
到了自己的部门，李依仁有些魂不守舍的坐在电脑面前发呆。  
“怎么了？是不是这段时间太累了，看你怎么一下子变得这么低落了？”一姐把一杯咖啡放在李依仁面前，关心道。  
“有吗？也可能吧，不过没事的。”  
“没事就好，今天下班早点回去休息吧。对了，陈总找你什么事情？”  
“哦，没什么。就是想要我们给安总做的那个方案，我说马上发给他的。”  
“那赶紧发吧，公司对新人比较注重也是常有的事，你不要有压力。今天下班早点回去休息。”  
“谢谢一姐。”  
下班了，李依仁第一次出公司这么早，随着人流涌入地下通道，涌进地铁，熙熙攘攘的，有人欢笑，有人沉默，有人成群，有人独行。一时间一种疲倦的从每个毛孔钻入，李依仁好想找个昏暗的角落蜷缩起来。李依仁漫无目的走回家，卸下一天的防备，咕咚就躺在了床上。  
内心有一种难言的酸涩委屈，同志的身份，如果我能选我也不想成为这个夹缝人群中的一员。同志天生就要有很强的演技，把自己的真实一面深深的隐藏起来，把一个看似正常的自己摆在人前。别人开一个同志相关的玩笑，虽然自己在面子上一起笑还会附和，但是内心又对自己的真实一面感觉到悲凉了一分。凭什么，由不得我选的，而我却要活活承受呢？现在心里真的好累啊。难以抑制的泪水簌簌落下来，李依仁也不知道自己在为谁而哭，是为自己吗？好像自己已经分不清楚了，只是觉得哭能让自己好受一点。  
洗过脸，李依仁把昨天冰箱的剩饭在电炉子上一炒，又给自己煲了一个排骨玉米汤，吃饱之后生活才能有能量继续向前走的更远。  
生活就在这样忙碌中度过了，李依仁总算在本周末确认好了一切行程细节，这一次自己跟踪下来也算是学了好多，对这次行程李依仁还是蛮期待的。  
飞机起飞那天，李依仁看着不断缩小的灯光，并不是当年去尼日利亚的那种忐忑，而是有一种未知探险的兴奋和一种即将收获的充实，静静的睡着了。再睁开眼睛的时候，是美女第二次为自己微笑的送上餐饮的时间。  
“我们快到了，还有一个多小时的样子就要到了，你一路睡得那个香啊，真让人羡慕。”一姐端着一杯咖啡望着窗外蔚蓝的天空和洪荒的云层。  
“呵呵，我是坐飞机坐车都容易睡觉的人，还经常为这个坐过站的。”  
“但是我从来没看到你在我车上睡觉呢？”  
“那还不是强忍着嘛，不能让美女姐姐成为我的专职司机啊，本来我就不会开车也没有车还睡觉就太不像话了。”  
“傻了吧？你的那份油费我还报销了呢。”  
“报销本来就是应该的啊。一姐你去过迪拜吗？”  
“转机次数比真正游览的多得多，算是只去过一次，和我EX。”  
“提到你的伤心事了，SORRY.”  
“没事，这算什么。谁没有段历史啊？就算现在没有未来指不定没有呢，”  
“这话确实。迪拜好玩吗？”  
“其实就是消费罢了，好玩的话都是要有钱的，有钱哪里都好玩。”  
“嗨！这是实话。那这次就要多麻烦一姐带带我了，下次我再开路。”  
“放心吧，我们去的地方都是迪拜最著名的地方，随便打个的士就可以到了，走不丢的，但是我们要尽量注意时间同时随机应变。虽然有计划在前面，但是一般都是他们想的好而不一定会样样执行的。”  
“这样啊！我还以为就跟旅游一样必定是按照景点一个一个的去到的。”  
“富人旅游都喜欢随性而为的，只要不出大岔子就算成功了。”  
“明白！”  
飞机落地之后，按照事先约定李依仁负责去拿行李，一姐先赶到指定地点等候SISI美女他们，拿到行李的李依仁一路推着行李猛跑，生怕一姐他们等着着急，冲到指定地点时候才知道安思雨他们已经坐上酒店的车子已经离开了。  
一姐想要从李依仁手里接过行李，李依仁说：“没事的，我来拉吧。那一姐我们要怎么去我们的住处？”  
“我们去坐地铁，实惠方便，然后放下东西休息一下，下午两点我们先要带客人去海滩。”  
放下行李的时候，李依仁先躺进床上，“一姐，你先去洗个澡吧，然后好好休息一下，这几天就要委屈你和我这个大男生同睡一室了。”  
“呵呵呵，你放心吧，我知道就算是和你同睡一张床我也很安全，否则陈总一定不会放过我的。”  
“一姐，您说什么呢？人家害羞了啦！”  
“诶要，你看看一说你还喘上了。”一姐一边说一边打开行李找换洗的衣服，“我先去洗澡，你把闹钟定好，要先睡一下否则下午估计没精神呢。”  
“我就定在中午十二点吧，还可以睡三个小时。”  
“OK!”一姐进入洗澡间去洗澡，李依仁打开窗帘，望向外边的世界，除了马路比较干净，就是高楼林立了，也没有什么新奇之处。  
李依仁和一姐收拾好一切，12：30准时从自己酒店出发，老远就看到传说中的迪拜塔。  
到了阿拉伯塔酒店的大厅，李依仁也在惊叹这座酒店的奢侈已经无法用语言形容了，就在等着两大主人公出现的空挡，李依仁去了趟厕所，回来之后更是哑口无言了。  
“一姐，你知道吗？厕所的纸都是金色的，我在使用的时候瑟瑟发抖啊。真想偷一卷回去作纪念。”  
“你看那。”一姐一指落地窗外。  
“那个大楼就是传说中的旋转摩天大楼？”  
“没错，你知不知道迪拜的一级警员看的是什么车？”  
“开的是啥？”  
“法拉利定制版。”  
“那一姐，我看我还是在迪拜翻一下一件滔天大罪吧，那样子被全城围捕都好有档次。搞不好我还可以坐一下那个车子呢。”  
“你啊，就知道YY！”  
“嗨，没办法，实现不了只能靠想了。怎么我们的王子和公主还不出来啊？现在都两点半了呢。”  
“他们三点能出来都算是效率高的了。”一姐拿起手中杂志继续翻看。  
李依仁就四处走动去拍照了，李依仁对周围一切新鲜劲都过了的时候，他们的客人还没有任何动静。  
“一姐，他们这是非洲人的时间观念吗？”  
“此话怎讲？”  
“我以前在尼日利亚呆过两年的样子，那边的黑人跟你说ON THE WAY就等于今天是没戏了。有一次我找了一个修理工给我们住处修水，结果他on the way了四天，后来我就问他你是不是乘飞机绕去了中国然后才回尼日利亚啊？这就是所谓的非洲时间。”  
“呵呵呵，看来黑人真的是没时间观念。”一姐抬头看到两个人从电梯中出来，示意李依仁，“他们出来了。”  
21  
SISI美女挎着安思雨的胳膊款款走来，幸福的，甜美的，还真的蛮养眼的。  
李依仁走上前问道：“两位，接下来我们的行程先是去海滩，您看~”  
还没等李依仁说完，SISI美女得意洋洋的说：“今天计划临时取消，我和安哥听说今天在迪拜的世界岛有一场非常盛大的婚礼，我打算去参见婚礼。”  
“可是我们有请柬吗？”李依仁问了一个白痴的问题。  
一姐淡定的问：“SISI美女您确认要去参见婚礼吗？那您给我五分钟，我和EDEN去准备一下船。”  
一姐转身走到前台跟服务员沟通之后，拿着一个金色信封转身走向SISI美女，“两位游艇已经准备好了，婚礼礼金用的红包给您。”  
等着坐上私家游艇冲向世界岛的时候，李依仁才知道世界岛是迪拜人民建造的水上人工岛屿，堪称世界第八大奇迹。而看到婚礼现场的时候，李依仁才知道什么叫做任性的婚礼，这样的婚礼宛如童话世界一般，全场都是粉金色装饰，花卉铺满会场的任一角落，竟然还做出来富丽堂皇的仙树，天顶上坠的都是奢华的水晶灯，最主要的是新娘和新郎的沿着蜿蜒的舞台徐徐走来时候，连一姐也都看呆了。  
“这才叫做任性的婚礼吧？”一姐目不转睛的看着一对新人，仿佛自言自语道。  
“诶？SISI美女呢？”一看周围没了SISI美女，一时有点慌了。  
安思雨玩味的说：“她去接新娘的花球了，我们也过去吧，这样才没白来。”说着安思雨就拉着李依仁往婚礼中心总去。  
“安大哥，你放开我啊。我不去，我去这算什么？”李依仁被强拉着踉跄的往前走，丝毫挣脱不了安思雨的手劲。结果这时候一姐竟然还在后边推一把李依仁，“走嘛！这个可以参加啊~”  
安思雨走近新郎新娘不知道说了什么，就又拽李依仁进了等待的人群最前面。  
“安大哥，我们站这不好吧？”  
“我跟主人沟通过了，没关系的。”  
“我靠，你这么急切的想结婚，干脆和新娘要了花球不就好了？还要拉上我和一姐，对了SISI嫂子呢？”  
就在李依仁四下张望的时候，一个东西冷不防的朝李依仁头顶飞来。慌乱之间，李依仁闭眼护头，就感觉一阵香气在自己头上砸开了，感觉并不是那么疼。  
等着睁开眼睛在看的时候，李依仁诧异的发现原来是花球。  
“砸中你了，你捡起来啊？”一姐催促李依仁。  
“啊？---哦！”李依仁拾起花球，有些尴尬的微微笑笑，面对大家的掌声。  
李依仁拿着花球，转向安思雨，说：“安大哥，你明年就要结婚了，我看这个花球我就转送给你吧，祝你们新婚快乐，嘻嘻。”  
安思雨摸摸李依仁的头发，“这个哪有转送的。”  
“怎么还是没有看到SISI嫂子啊？”  
“她可能去厕所了吧？”  
一姐指着原来的位置，说：“SISI美女在那，我们过去吧。”  
一走近，SISI美女就跟香口胶一样紧紧挎住安思雨，很傲娇的说：“你们抢花球也不等人家啊。”  
李依仁不好意思的说：“刚刚还以为SISI美女也在人群中，没想到新娘手法这么精炼竟然就砸我头上了。”  
“那恭喜啦！”SISI美女满脸甜美的说。  
“谢谢。”  
晚上送安思雨和SISI美女到迪拜塔就餐之后，李依仁就和一姐在楼下拿着面包就这矿泉水开始了自己的晚餐。  
“一姐，你说在迪拜塔上能看到全部迪拜的景色吗？”  
“那当然了，不过就是你经常说的车水马龙，霓虹幻海吧。”  
“我刚刚和酒店的人要了热水，正好用一次性杯子冲了两杯燕麦，一姐不要嫌弃啊。”  
“谢谢啊，你竟然带了这个。”  
“我也是怕饿的人。”  
“没想到吧？我们在迪拜塔竟然是看着别人的大餐，自己是风餐露宿呢。”  
“这就叫工作吧，富人也有的是这样的时刻，都是人前的风光人后受罪的，只是我们不知道罢了。”李依仁喝一口燕麦，“嗯！~味道不错呢。”  
直到晚上10点，一对璧人才从迪拜塔下来，送他们到了酒店，确认了明天的行程，李依仁再回到自己的酒店的时候已经是晚上12点了。  
回到酒店，李依仁趴在床上就睡着了。第二天早上，李依仁先起床洗了澡把行李收拾好，等着一姐一切就绪就乘坐地铁去了七星酒店。  
“今天的安排是由EDEN负责先把大家的行李送到机场托管，然后他会跟我们在购物中心会合，现在时间10:00，我先带两位去是世界主题公园。”  
李依仁开始在服务生的帮助下，把行李拉出酒店。还好这次出门，大家的行李都不多，但是大大小小也四个箱子呢，李依仁提前就准备好几条弹力绳子，看来这次是用上了。  
“我来帮忙吧。”  
李依仁抬起头开向来人的时候，一束阳光从来人的头顶洒下多少有些分辨不清。“安大哥，你怎么来了？怎么没去世界主题公园？”  
“今天去的地方都是观光购物的，那都是女孩子的长项。下午跟他们在购物中心会和就好了。”说着安思雨就要接李依仁的行李。  
“哦~诶！我自己来就可以了。你休息吧~”  
“跟我还客气啥？”安思雨不由分说的拉过两个箱子。  
“这是我的工作啊，你今天不去购物中心，那有什么安排吗？我告诉一姐，让后我们帮你安排。”  
“我的安排，就是先帮你把行李送到位置，然后你就要听我差遣了。”安思雨还是那样子潇洒的拉起箱子，还不忘回头微笑道，“走吧，李经理。”  
李依仁紧走两步，跟在安思雨后边进了地铁。  
刚把行李拖到寄存处，李依仁扔下行李就跑向了厕所。再出来的时候，李依仁鼻孔里塞着卫生纸，一路小跑的跑到寄存处。  
“怎么了？鼻子破了？”  
“是的，可能最近这两天比较上火吧。”  
出示了电子客票，办好行李寄存，李依仁总算输了一口气。  
“现在这休息一下吧，我去给你到弄杯水。”安思雨关心道。  
“不用，其实没事的，我都习惯了。”  
“那怎么行，你这样子也是为我奔波的，我心里觉得不好意思呢。”  
“没事，你到法国多买些家具就好了。我这可是最实在的话啊，哈哈！”  
“这个自然。”  
“yeah！一言为定啊！那你等我一下，我先去打点水，然后我们出发去购物中心啊。”李依仁开心的去了茶水间，打满水之后，还不忘给安思雨也倒了一纸杯。  
安思雨一口气喝完水，说：“走吧，我们出发。”  
“安大哥，小弟我囊中羞涩啊，只能请你继续坐地铁了啊。”  
“我请你坐公交车。”  
“我看还是算了，那个公交车虽然都是凯迪拉克之类的，但是价格出奇的高，我们还是坐地铁吧，反正最终达到的目的是一样的，又何必花那个冤枉钱呢。”  
“听你的。”  
地铁上有好多中国人，大家都木讷的看着对方，连个微笑也没有，李依仁那种八卦的交谈好像是在地铁了很突兀的样子。  
“到了站了！安大哥快下车！”李依仁刚起身又被安思雨拉回了座位，眼睁睁的看着车门关了，算了大不了下一站下车然后在坐回来。  
“安大哥你拉我干嘛，我们都光顾说话坐过站了。”  
“就要坐过站啊，我已经和你们一姐说好了，我们下午在过去和她们会和。”  
“干嘛？”  
“嗤~怎么又炸毛了？”安思雨有点坏坏的笑的看着李依仁。  
“炸你妹啊！你没看到过站了吗？好了下一站下，我们坐回来。”  
“没关系啦，我都说了下午才会会和，你现在的任务就是陪我消磨时间就好了。”  
“那你要干嘛?”  
“我带你去一个地方。”  
“哦，这次不要像以前一样喝醉就好了，否则上飞机都难了。”  
“这次不喝酒~”  
李依仁跟着安思雨倒地铁，一边买零食边走边吃，开心快活的无拘无束。等着出了地铁的转一家地下室似得店铺的时候，李依仁又一次被迪拜惊到了。  
“哇！在沙漠竟然还有这样的冰雕，哇！你看连窗户和灯都是冰做的。”  
“漂亮吧？”  
“嗯！”李依仁围着各种冰雕一顿自拍，也不忘拉着安思雨入镜，这个童话王国到底有多少匪夷所思存在呢？这里竟然是一个咖啡室，所有餐具都是用冰做成的。  
“安大哥，我冷！”  
“那哥的怀抱先借给你吧。”安思雨从后边抱住李依仁，冰面上映出两个人的身影，就在李依仁看着失神的时候，一个温热的吻贴在自己的脸颊上。  
李依仁像是被冰冻僵了一样，竟然不知所措，用手摸摸自己的脸，一时间脱线了。直到一个闪光灯晃过，李依仁才跟一只受到惊吓的兔子一样，蹦开安思雨的势力范围。  
“不好意思，刚刚看到你们这一幕我觉得充满了幸福的感觉，一时想抓拍忘记关掉闪光灯了。”  
李依仁一看是中国人，竟然又是中国人，世界已经被中国占领了吗？“美女，我们不是你想的那样子的关系的。那个照片能不能请你帮我删掉。”  
“你别紧张，我作为资深的腐女兼摄影师，很少看到这样的场景了，你放心我不会给你们扩散出去的，只是小范围交流使用”美女从自己包里掏出纸笔刷刷的写下一些东西，“喏，这是我们建立的交流群，到时候照片我会发给你的。如果届时你们不满意，我可以帮你们重拍，全免费的。”  
李依仁接过纸张一看，原来是写的一个QQ群，名字都是“资深群”，“谢谢！”李依仁有感觉自己漏了一拍，“不是的，我不是你说的这个意思。我的意思是你要删除，否则对我和安大哥影响都不好，我们是纯洁的兄弟关系。”  
“没事，你放心吧，现在兄弟关系最有爱了。那你不要忘了加群，改天群里聊啊。”美女说完就潇洒的走人了。  
“诶！”李依仁还想追问的，但是人已经迅速的闪了。  
安思雨走过来，“你放心吧，看着她不像坏人。”  
李依仁白眼一个安思雨，“你又知道了！刚刚你怎么也不拦着她把照片删了啊。要是万一传出去，影响多不好啊！”  
“人家也都说了不会扩散出去的呢。”  
“安大哥，我都说过多少次了，你以后不要这样子挑逗人家了，我们不是一个世界的人。”  
安思雨举起双手，“我发誓以后绝对不会这样子情不自禁了，就当我这次情非得已原谅我好不好？”  
“有什么原谅不原谅的，你都请我吃了好多东西了，我们现在去和他们会和吧？”  
“吃了中饭再去。”  
等着下午赶到迪拜购物中心的时候，一姐身边已经多了二十几个各种各样的袋子。李依仁揉揉眼睛，没看错，就是花花绿绿的20几个袋子。  
“一姐，我来吧。”  
“你们来的正好，现在购物时间差不多了，我们拿到一楼大厅前台寄送吧。”  
“那SISI美女呢？”  
“她还要去雅诗兰黛专柜去买这几天法国用的化妆品呢，我告诉她在前台会和了。”  
“那就好。”  
三个人把东西拿到前台时候，前台人员都笑的成了花了，还送打折卡，又帮忙打包。写了10几份面单之后总算是完成了采购大业！  
半个小时候，SISI美女终于拎着一个精致小包出现在了三个人面前。  
“安哥~你可来了。你快看人家新做的指甲漂不漂亮？”SISI美女把手伸向安思雨，结果李依仁惊诧了，这手还是人手吗？这都镶了钻石了，你说会不会因此增加剁手的概率呢？  
“对了！我也有买礼物给你们两位啊，呶，这是护手霜和保湿水，每人两瓶。”  
依仁和一姐纷纷谢过SISI美女，安思雨提议到机场请大家吃饭。  
这次总算是吃了一次比较正经的饭菜，马上就要开始法国之旅了。

22  
飞机抵达法国的时候是下午，酒店接车的人，已经拿着打印出来的名字在出口处等人了，李依仁和来的司机法语沟通之后，就告诉安思雨和SISI美女坐司机的车子去酒店，房间等一切准备就绪。他和一姐这次的酒店是一个家庭式的旅馆，距离不远。  
今天晚上可以痛快的睡一下了。  
洗过澡，可能是时差的原因，李依仁竟然一丝睡意也没有。李依仁就开始给自己的一切设备充上电，为明天做好准备，也是难得的一段惬意时光。  
“咚咚咚~”一阵敲门声打断了李依仁的惬意。  
李依仁一轱辘爬起来，去开门，“怎么又是你，安大哥？”说着朝安思雨身后望望，“你们家SISI呢？”  
“她睡了啊，我睡不着所以才来找你聊聊的。”  
“那进来随便坐，是不是为了明天的行程问题？”  
“现在是休息时间，不要总是谈工作好不好？”  
“好！我其实也不想谈的，但是这是我第一个CASE啊，总不希望出问题的。”  
“能出什么问题?”  
“我也不知道，算了，不谈工作的。”  
“小依，你过来，我有一个东西送给你。”  
“什么啊，搞得这样子神秘？”  
“你先把眼睛闭上可以吗？”  
“要是闭上我就不要了，干嘛这么麻烦，搞得跟八点档的戏剧似得。”  
“那好吧，你把手伸出来。”  
“给！”李依仁一伸手，安思雨抓住他的手一用力，李依仁就向安思雨冲去。安思雨一个转身就把李依仁压在了床上，然后就是狠狠一个吻落下。李依仁的胳膊已经被安思雨死死按在头顶，只能死死咬紧牙关，不让安思雨的舌头进来，开始用腿一顿拼死乱动，就听到安思雨的裤子“嗤啦”一声。  
安思雨嘴巴放开李依仁，“你非得要让我动强，你那个别扭劲才肯罢休是吧？”  
“你说什么呢？我根本听不懂。”  
“那你现在把眼睛闭上，我保证不会对你做任何事情，我只是想把礼物亲自戴在你身上。我保证，仅此而已。”  
李依仁看着安思雨坚定的眼神，把眼睛慢慢闭上，感觉一个凉凉的东西出现在自己脖子上。  
“现在可以睁开眼睛了。”安思雨一边说一边从李依仁身上起来，随手抽出一颗烟点上，闷坐在李依仁旁边。  
李依仁摸着脖子里的项链，有些酸涩难言，“安大哥，你竟然会抽烟？”  
“一直都在抽，知道你不喜欢抽烟，没在你面前拿出来过吧。”  
“这链子蛮漂亮的，可是...”  
“依仁，我们很早就认识了，你知道吗？”  
“我知道啊，在宁波的时候你那天被淋湿了。”  
“不，你不知道，你早就把我忘记了。”  
“不可能吧？”  
“你还记得你大一暑假开始做志愿者的时候吗？”  
李依仁一声不响，想想在博物馆遇到的人太多了，可能也许大概有擦肩而过吧。  
安思雨继续说：“你还记得乌菲齐博物馆的油画吗？尤其是那一幅《玫瑰花的葬礼》。”  
“记得。”  
“那时候我记得讲解的时候围得人山人海，但是你总是那么熠熠夺目，总觉得你身上有着一种魔力就把所有人都吸引走了。”  
“谢谢。”  
“举办那次画展其实我们公司是协办单位，我去过展厅十几次，直到展览进行到一半的时候你才加入的志愿者对不对？”  
“是的，因为我被学校安排去了香港做交流，没能第一时间去面试。”  
“你出现的时候你的名字就已经是博物馆的一面旗帜了，我跟着你转了三次，但是我还跟你交流过两次呢。”  
“我想起来了，当时博物馆的叔叔阿姨说有个人特意来听我讲解都三次了，一开始我都不信，原来是你。”  
“没错，但是也不一定。你可能不知道，就在这三次中我都看到了一些重复的观众，我都感觉到惊讶了，你魅力真的好大。”  
“是吧，那时候只是喜欢跟别人八卦。”  
“你回答别人问题的时候总是那么灵动机智又有的放矢，言之有物。”安思雨把烟头仍在地上用脚碾灭，“我还说我会请你吃饭的。”  
“后来呢？”  
“后来你说，请吃饭的事情要经博物馆的允许，不能以个人名义接受邀请。”  
“那就对了~”  
“呵呵，你啊！”  
“安大哥，我也说实话，我以前都不知道我是不是同志，直到发生了一些事情，直到我遇到了一个人，那个时候我心甘情愿的和他在一起。”  
“贾涛吧？”  
“你怎么知道？”李依仁更是诧异。  
“那时候看到你和贾涛那么幸福，我就像静静的看着你们，也觉得心里暖暖的。”  
李依仁只觉得心里满满的，也不知道到现在该说什么好，是要感谢安思雨吗？他心里也说不清楚。  
“后来没想到我在A&B公司看到了你的身影，我当时非常诧异。我就去打听你的消息，原来真的是你，我想你已经和贾涛分开了吧。那天看到你跑回去收衣服，我也没想到雨下的那么快，我刚赶到你们宿舍门口就被雨淋了。”  
“安大哥，我！”  
“依仁，我喜欢你！”  
听到这句话的李依仁，就像被电流击中一样，浑身发麻，再抬头时就看到安思雨那种炽热和笃定的眼神。  
“依仁，我喜欢你，我们在一起吧？”  
就在这关键时刻，李依仁成功脱线了，李依仁呆呆的用力拧了自己脸一下，“疼！”  
安思雨捧腹的笑了，“傻了吧？”  
“感觉我应该是在做梦，你等一下我在拧一下大腿试一下。”  
没等李依仁动手，安思雨就一下子扳过李依仁的脑袋，一口咬了下去。李依仁只觉得嘴唇很疼，刚要张嘴说疼，安思雨的舌头就趁机钻了进去。这一吻也不知道持续了多久，直到李依仁都快窒息了安思雨才放开他。  
“这次有没有感觉不是做梦？”  
“安大哥，你！”  
“我怎么？”  
“没事。”  
“那你就是同意了啊？刚刚你有回吻我的，这个你无法否认的。”  
李依仁红着脸，低着头，手里握着那条链子，好像心跳已经飞速一样，然后冲进厕所去洗脸。等着李依仁再次出来的时候，已经恢复了平静。  
“安大哥，正如你所说其实我是一个很别扭的人，我的底线是我不想做第三者，但是我也摆脱不了结婚的宿命，因为我不想让家人难做。不过我也想通了，就算结婚我也要找一个LaLa一起结婚，互不相干，就是所谓的形婚吧。可是安大哥，现在你不一样，你有一个非常爱你的女孩子，还可以组成一个美满幸福的家。我不想打扰别人的幸福，这也是我要离开贾涛的原因。”  
安思雨起身搂住李依仁，把李依仁的头按在自己的心口，先是叹气一声，说：“我也有我的理想和情非得已，但是依仁请你相信我，我和SISI也只是形式上的，我的心根本不在她那，等过一段时间我一定给你一个满意的答案。你也一定要相信我，相信我对你的爱。”说完安思雨拥抱李依仁的手臂紧了一些。  
“希望你说的是真的，不过这次就算是我疯了，就当是飞蛾扑火，是我也心甘情愿的。”  
“小依，你放心，绝对不是飞蛾扑火的。”  
“嗯，我相信你。时间也不早了，你早点回去吧，要不然SISI美女估计又要多心了，这几天我们也少私下见面，免得SISI美女发现就不好了。”  
“好的，不过我要晚安吻。”  
李依仁亲了一下安思雨的脸颊，就挣脱了他的怀抱，开门送客了。  
李依仁整理一下房间，躺回床上，幸福的睡着了。  
第二天出门，李依仁以感冒为名带着口罩，跟着一姐开始执行法国的赏购之旅计划。  
走在香榭丽舍大街，笔直的林荫大道直通远远的凯旋门，加上柔媚的阳光的普照，持重古典中不失鲜活明快。一姐带着他们转进一个安静的小巷子，时间的匆匆已经让石头小路变得斑驳幽黯，爬山虎已经铺满了路两边的墙面，只留下窗户的空隙，昭示这条街道的活力。  
“哇，好有情调的一条小路，还有淡淡的咖啡的香味呢。”  
一姐也是惬意的说：“这条街道已经有三百年的历史，而两边的店铺少说也有几十年的历史了，每个店铺的风格或者做出来的事物的味道一直是老味道，不曾改变。今天我和EDEN请两位喝咖啡吃早餐，这家早餐店也是有着百年历史的老店了。”  
等着走到那家老店时候，一姐先推门进去，店子主人竟然是一对年过六旬的夫妇，看来一姐已经是熟人了，他们亲切的和一姐打招呼。一姐一一介绍了自己的朋友，李依仁用法语和他们沟通，听说李依仁是自学的法语，倒是让两位老人家喜出望外。  
终于上齐了早餐，可现在吃饭是李依仁面临的一项很大的问题。口罩要不要摘掉？  
“一姐，我看我先端到别的桌子去吃吧，要是把感冒传染给你们这也不好。”  
SISI美女倒是很嫌弃的很了一眼李依仁，安思雨就当什么也没看到端起咖啡轻轻抿了一口。一姐也无所谓，“这样吧，我跟你去那边去吃，这样也不打扰客人用餐。”  
“我看就不用了吧。”  
“走吧。”一姐不由分说的端起杯子和盘子就努努嘴。  
等着李依仁摘下面罩来的时候，一姐诡异的笑笑，“我看这感冒挺严重的，该不会是被蚊子叮的得了疟疾了吧？”  
李依仁刷的一下子脸就红了，“一姐，赶紧吃饭吧，吃完了好早点工作。”  
一姐还是不依不饶的咂咂嘴，说：“俗话说，不做亏心事，不怕鬼敲门。我看你这是被某只大灰狼吃掉了吧？虽然工作中和客户发生什么关系我非常不支持，但是我也支持真爱的。”  
“一姐~快吃吧。”

23  
今天先到了两个极其奢华的家具会员店去参观，初步拟定了一些家具，下午一姐就带着他们去了郊外的葡萄酒庄园，没想到SISI美女竟然又提出无厘头的要求，一定要在这里暂住一晚上。还好这里边有酒店住房，只是一姐和李依仁必须要赶回去，明天一早还要赶来带人去其他的地方。  
不过还好，买家的事情总算是在第七天落定了，现在还剩四天收尾可以肆意玩耍了。当然按照行程接下来要去卢浮宫了，结果事情总是不如愿，SISI美女总是半路杀出一些怪异的想法，搞得行程支离破碎，还好家具已经敲定了，客人永远是我们的上帝。  
最后一天晚上，李依仁在一姐房间总结这次行程的最后资料，总算是要大功告成了。等着回到自己房间，一进房间门就又被某人抱个满怀。  
“安大哥，不是说了今天晚上不要来了吗？”  
“我还是想你嘛。”  
“竟油嘴滑舌，你们家SISI美女没对你每晚的失踪两个小时赶到怀疑，我真的低估她智商了。”  
“不用管这个，反正她还在做她的SPA呢。你跟我来。”安思雨说着就要拉李依仁出房间。  
“干嘛去？”  
“不用担心啦，还怕我把你卖了啊？”  
“等一下我换一下衣服，你在外边等我一下，我累了一身的汗臭还没洗干净呢。”  
“要不一起洗？”安思雨坏坏的笑。  
“想得美！赶紧出去！”说着李依仁要拉安思雨出去，并且另一只手已经把门开了。  
“亲爱的，我们都相恋这么长时间了，我就只能亲个小嘴拉个小手什么时候进行最后一步呢？我~”  
李依仁把某只“让”出房间，反锁了门。  
等着李依仁再下楼的时候，安思雨还是一脸的苦瓜相，李依仁一个眼神就飞走了安思雨的魂。  
“好了，不要演了，趁时间还早，赶紧去吧，你还要抓紧时间回去呢。”  
“遵命！”  
跟着安思雨手拉手穿过一个安静的小巷子，路灯昏黄，但是充满了闲适。就在要转角的地方，停止了脚步，安思雨笑嘻嘻的说：“那为了创造惊艳的效果，我要把你眼蒙上。”  
“那你蒙吧。”  
果然安思雨用手蒙住李依仁眼睛的时候，也不忘偷香一口。跟着安思雨转过巷口，走了没几步就听安思雨在数：“3.2.1！亲爱的请看。”  
等着看清眼前的一切，李依仁瞬间有泪奔的感觉。一条灯火通明的街道竟然被两边的紫藤萝遮盖了天空，一束束的紫色花朵从顶上缀下来，郁郁葱葱，就连地上都洒满了一层花瓣，一样望不到头，仿佛那头就是通往天国的大门一样。  
“怎么样？”安思雨刮一下李依仁的鼻子，开心的问，然后又搂着李依仁并肩走向那条充满幸福的街道。  
“很难想象路两边竟然停着这么多车，这样的美景竟然在闹市。”  
“这是就是法国。”安思雨指着前面，“你看！”  
“那是~”  
“是的。”  
前面两个法国男子在这条街道拥吻在一起，结果李依仁颤抖的拿出手机拍了这一幕。  
“我们也找人拍一下怎么样？”  
“不好，要是被人看到，我们都完了。”  
“怕什么，大晚上看不出来的。我们就请那两位帮我们拍。”安思雨拉着李依仁就向前走，跟两位说明来意，两位法国帅哥很是爽快的就答应了。  
当看到自己手机上他和安思雨拥吻的背影的时候，果然看不清是谁，李依仁才放心下来，感觉又幸福又紧张。  
再次登上飞机，看着法国变小然后消失在自己视线的时候，李依仁又幸福的睡着了。  
到了国内的时候，两队人各自取了自己的车子，就分道扬镳了。一姐先送李依仁回家，才回自己家。  
李依仁还在爬楼梯上楼的时候电话就响了，“亲，晚上别睡太早，我去找你。”  
“你不用陪你们家ＳＩＳＩ美女了？”  
“我明显闻到了醋味儿，而且好重啊。”  
“去你的，那你知道我住哪吗？”  
“你发给我地址我导航就可以了啊。”  
“我一会发你，我先回去洗澡，你也先休息一下啊。”  
“好的，亲一个！”  
到了家自己房间，李依仁把自己东西收拾好，就去洗澡，回来倒头就睡了。再次醒来是被电话吵醒的。  
“喂？您哪位？”  
“是我啊，你这个健忘鬼，看来是累坏了啊？”  
“安大哥，不好意思啊，我洗完澡就忘记了。你现在在哪？”  
“在你家楼下。”  
“真的？你又懵人。”  
“要不然你来看一下，我都在你家防盗门外边了。”  
李依仁一轱辘爬起来，“哪尼？你等我，我这就去开门。”  
李依仁穿上拖鞋，顾不得穿睡衣就跑去开门了。  
“亲爱的，生日快乐！”安思雨从背后拿出一束玫瑰，帅帅的一笑。  
李依仁赶紧走出房门，制止安思雨出声，“你小点声音啊，我这是合租房子，里边还有两家呢。”  
“那你还穿着内裤出来，这叫做春光乍泄吗？”安思雨舔舔舌头，上下打量着李依仁坏笑。  
“我！”李依仁低头一看自己的小三角，赶紧拉低背心，给了安思雨一季眼刀，“赶紧进来，不要被别人发现。”  
李依仁先一路小跑的跑回了自己房间，在自己房间门口探出头来，示意安思雨这个恶魔快一点进来，果然遇到安思雨自己就没好事。  
安思雨大摇大摆的走进李依仁房间，李依仁才松口气，还好大家在家的都是宅在自己屋里，要是被看到一个男人捧着一束玫瑰走进自己房间，这算什么事儿？  
安思雨放下玫瑰花，例行公事一样抱紧李依仁又是一个深吻。手还不老实的总在李依仁屁股上乱摸，李依仁抓紧他的手无辜的瞪着他，却赢得了安思雨一个满意的微笑。  
“不错味道蛮香的。”  
“香你个大头鬼！”  
“老婆，今天我表现好吧？我竟然都知道你的农历生日呢，今天让老公带你去吃大餐吧？”  
“去去去去，谁是你老婆啊？你老婆可是SISI美女啊，不要认错人。”  
“我又闻到空气味道PH值小于7了。”  
“自恋！”  
“好了啦，今天想吃什么？我带你去吃。”  
“我都忘记我生日了，我先要给家里打个电话，稍后告诉你。”  
“好嘞！任凭老婆大人差遣。”  
李依仁先找了一件短裤套在身上，拿着电话就出去了。  
“娘，睡了吧？”  
“没呢，还在看电视呢。”  
“哦，我刚刚出差回来，家里开始种地了吧？”  
“开始了，不过咱没什么种的，就是浇园了，你妹子在家呢。”  
“浇完了是吧？”  
“是的。”  
“娘，家里缺钱吗？”  
“不缺呢，你不用惦记。到时候没有了我就跟你要，你先攒着你的钱就好了，我自己在家折腾折腾也够我零花的。”  
“行，那我不多聊了，你早点睡。”  
“好的”  
打完电话，李依仁走进房间，就发现安思雨躺在自己床上抱着电脑再看什么。  
“走啦！你不是要带我去吃东西吗？”李依仁踢踢安思雨的脚。  
“那想好吃什么了吗？”  
“去吃肯德基吧。”  
“晕了，你还想要儿童玩具啊？”  
“你管不着，你老实告诉我陪不陪我去？”李依仁霸道的说。  
“必须要替身保护啊。”  
“那走吧。”  
车子到了最近的一家KFC，安思雨点了两份套餐，幸福的吃了起来，安思雨还去买了冰激凌。  
“那接下来是不是要去看电影？”安思雨问。

“NO!我们去逛街吧？”  
“在法国你还没逛够？”  
“那不一样，我今天要去逛大中国的步行街，好不好？”  
“好好好~”  
“快看！小狗！”李依仁往前小跑两步，就看到一个大狗守在一个篮子旁边，一对年轻的爱人坐在路边的台阶上。  
“可以看看这是金毛，这是最后一只小家伙了。”  
李依仁蹲下身子，用手抱起小狗，“哇，好可爱！”  
旁边的大狗也抬起头，吽的一声，看着小狗。  
李依仁问：“这个是小狗的妈妈吧？”  
“是的，大狗LILY。”  
安思雨站在一边说：“正应该不是纯种的金毛吧？”  
“其实我们也不知道LILY跟那只狗怀孕的。”  
李依仁额头三条黑线，狗的世界也这么乱啊！  
主人继续说：“那段时间LILY发情，总是不太听话，自己经常跑出去，估计是和邻居家的阿布拉多有身孕的。”  
“那这个小家伙多少钱？”安思雨问。  
“这位帅哥看起来很懂，你给个价吧？我们也不是为了赚钱，只是无力养这么多狗。”  
“300块吧。”  
“行，你们抱走吧。”  
交了钱，李依仁看着大狗叼着篮子跟着两个主任消失在人群的时候，总觉得有几分失落。可是抱在手里的小家伙好像对李依仁的印象不错，跟个肉球似得一直想要往李依仁衣服里边钻。  
“他是不是冷了？”  
“可能是要吃奶了！”  
“去你的！那这是你买的你以后就要负起监护权，你可是它爸。”  
“那你不就成了它妈了，难怪别人都骂‘你们这对狗男男’看来是有道理的。”  
“我比不了你这么自黑的精神，甘拜下风还不行吗？但是我家里确实不能养宠物，房东都已经把条款写在上面了。”  
“你那房子也太简陋了，连个像样家具都没有，看样子还是要换一个地方，这样子也方便抚养这条爱犬。”  
“我不搬！让我为了一只狗搬家，也太说不过去了。再说这事你买的，你自己要负责。”这次换李依仁坐在台阶上，把狗放在地上。结果狗狗就趴在李依仁的鞋上直往上够，嘴里还汪汪不停了。

24  
“你看，孩他妈，这孩儿已经舍不得你了呢。”  
“一边去！”李依仁又把小狗抱起来。  
“其实想想啊，你搬出去，就住在附近也可以啊，而且费用也不会高很多的，你想啊，家具齐全的单身公寓，这样子我来也就方便多了。”  
“方便你个大头鬼，你没跟你们家SISI美女扯清关系的时候休想上我床。”  
“好好好，我不上还不行吗？我这不是也为你好嘛。你看看你屋里那个位置，马上要到上海的黄梅天了，连个电扇空调都没有，房屋又那样子小，到时候不把你热死才怪呢。还有啊，你看你们房子都住的是一些什么人啊，一个250的女的明显可以拉低你智商，最主要的是她竟然每天色眯眯的看着你，你就不怕她发情时候撬了你门，你喊救命都晚了。”  
李依仁扭头侧目。  
“还有啊，你隔壁就是一对小夫妻了。就以你墙的隔音效果来看，你听到人家床上运动的不和谐音乐，你能受得了？其实你也不用怪我，我刚刚你出来接我之前，他们早就看到我了，因为那会正是那个小夫妻带我上的楼啊。还有啊，你以为他们没有听到啊~我早就跟他们说了。”  
李依仁脸彻底垮了，上去就给安思雨脑袋一个锤子，“你这个恶魔！”，然后抱着狗狗就往人群里冲去，真的打算不认识这个人。  
李依仁在一家饰品店驻足了，手里抱着小家伙还算是很乖巧的，“你进去给他买一个链子。”  
安思雨伸伸懒腰，“遵命！”  
等着出来的时候手里拿着两个一个是金属的，一个是皮套的，“老板说了现场可以激光打字，你给它起个名字吧。”  
“卡卡！”  
“好霸气的名字啊。”  
“快去打字，然后还要去买一个笼子。”  
“得令！”  
一切买好，李依仁把小家伙安顿在笼子里，转头跟安思雨说：“还好现在还小，单身公寓什么价格？”李依仁心理也在滴血，都是你害的，要是价格太高，我一定把你踹下车，虽然现在你在开车。  
“700每月，水电全包。”  
“这么便宜啊？是不是你在背后搞鬼啊？”  
“怎么可能，到时候你自己跟房屋中介谈就好了，其实你根本不知道房屋中介都是拿了两头的钱呢，你这边房租多加一些，房东那边多扣一些，这中间的利润可大了。”  
“找你说好像这个房屋中介的工作很不错的样子。”  
“当然也有租不出去的房子嘛。”  
“哦，反正带我先去看一下吧。”  
“时间就定在本周六，我把中介号码告诉你，可能那天我就不能去了。”  
“你要干嘛去，那天是我们老板的生日，我必须要出席可能要很晚才能回来。”  
“哦，那你自己注意身体吧。”  
李依仁回房间的时候，看到美女的眼神总是对自己充满了异样，心虚的抵着头，打过招呼就闪进了自己的房间。  
早晨李依仁给卡卡的小餐盘倒了一些牛奶，又用嘴嚼了一些火腿和馒头放在食盒里，李依仁没有养狗的经验，仔细想想应该饿不到渴不到了吧？  
出自己屋门的时候，正好看到另外的租客也要出门上班，李依仁又悄悄退了回来，听着门外的动静，等着三个人都走了，他才擦擦额头上的汗，出了门。  
到公司难免要拿出出差的小礼物分享，这是部门的一个不成文的规矩，李依仁和一姐已经买好了巧克力和速成咖啡放在桌子上。李依仁刚坐热屁股，就被一姐叫到了夏总办公室。  
“IDERA你们这次的任务完成不错，而且看你们的这次报告，客人签了300万单子，客人对你和依仁的评价都不错。照这样子下去，你们今年的两千万任务应该很容易完成了。”  
“这次安总算是慷慨和优质的，EDEN的英汉双语对我们这次行程的帮助非常大。”一姐若无其事但是又非常肯定的对夏总说。  
“那看来我没有看错人。”夏总又对李依仁说：“给！这是你的转正申请，我已经帮你签过字了，你一会把其他内容填好，直接拿给TINA就好了。”  
李依仁喜出望外，还不太相信夏总的决定，“您的意思是我提前转正了？”  
“你的表现大家有目共睹，接下来要继续好好干。”  
“谢谢，夏总，我一定不会辜负您的期望。”李依仁接过单子看着夏总的签字，就想跳起来了。  
出了夏总的办公室，李依仁第一时间给安思雨到了电话，“亲爱的，我转正了！”  
“是吧？看你高兴成这样子，后天别忘了去看房子，今天晚上可能不能陪你了，我这边一回来也是一堆事情，分不开身哦。”  
“没事，你忙你的，我就想告诉你一生。我竟然提前转正了！”  
“我一直相信你是最优秀的，你不转正全国人民都不答应啊。”  
“不，其实我知道我只是一般般啦，不过这次转正跟你有很大关系啊，你帮我签了一个大单，同时给我的评鉴很是满意。”  
“什么评价？”  
“就是你对我这次行程的表现评价啊，不管了，WHATEVER,反正我提前转正了。”  
“我这边临时有点事情，先不能说了，晚点打给你。”  
“好的，你去忙吧。我也去办手续了。”  
李依仁拿着表格到人资，这次进门再也不用等着保安开门了，自己的工作卡一刷就进了。  
“EVA美女早！”  
“EDEN，你回来啦？这次CASE怎么样？”  
“还行，单子签了一个三百万的。”  
“那可以嘛！”  
“改天有时间请你吃饭，我要先去人资那边一下。”  
“那正好，你帮我把这一份快递带给TINA，谢谢昂。”  
“没问题，不客气！”  
到了人资办公室，TINA正在和申泽谈事情，冷不防的一个人从自己身边窜了过去，就看到那人拎着两个小袋子，直奔申泽的办公桌而去。  
老远看到TINA笑笑就离开申泽的位置，等着那人转过头来李依仁才辨明那是陈灿宇。看到此情此景，李依仁不得不脑补，忠犬攻对女王受关怀备至的恩爱场景。  
“李帅哥，你怎么在这？”  
“哦，TINA美女，我是来找你的。”说着李依仁把手中的文件拿给TINA，“这是前台顺便让我给你文件。还有，这一份是我的转正申请。”  
“哇！你转正神速啊，你这上面空白一片你们夏总就给你签字了？看来是工作表现突出啊。”  
“也不是，还是夏总看得起我，就直接把表格签字给我了。我怕填错，所以来请TINA美女给指点。”  
“没事的，你就在这写上名字，后边申请人处签字就可以了，别的你就写一下份工作总就好了。”  
“那这个表，我先放您这？”  
“你放我这就可以，工作总结你今天写了发给我就行，我到时候帮你打印出来就可以了。本月的工资就按照你转正工资发放了，还有五百块钱的交通补助。”  
“谢谢，TINA美女！”  
“不客气，这是我应该做的。到时候我会告诉管绩效薪酬的人资专员的。”  
“对了，陈灿宇也在你们部门上班啊？”  
“哪啊，人家那里还用上班啊。他可是安然集团的二公子啊。”  
“哇！这对于我来说可是爆炸性新闻啊。”  
“你才来不久嘛，又不在我们部门上班，你不会那么早知道的。”  
“这倒是，不过申泽帅哥好像跟陈灿宇关系不一般啊。”  
“那当然，这个我也不便多说，明眼人都看得出来。”  
“那我转正的事情就麻烦你了。”  
“客气啥，我办好了到时候OA告诉你一声。”  
等着李依仁回到自己办公桌时候，想起这一次的CASE也是时候总结一下了，李依仁掏出自己的工作日记本，一张纸片从里边飞了出来。  
李依仁捡起来才想起来，那个冰窖咖啡馆的事情，李依仁打开电脑就申请加入此群，备注里不知道该怎么写，思来想去就写了‘迪拜冰窖’四个字。没想到立马就被通过了。  
还没等李依仁自己打开群去看一番，这个资深群就闪烁个不停，还好是静音状态。李依仁打开对话框一看，我去！整整齐齐的几十条‘欢迎入群，新人爆照’八个大字。  
我去这是什么群啊，又有小框再闪，李依仁还没打开就被抖动了一下。  
“你好，你应该是迪拜冰窖咖啡那结识的吧？”  
“呃~~”  
“那你是从哪里获得的此群信息？”  
“在迪拜冰窖咖啡那一个女孩子给我的。”  
“你是男的还是女的？”  
“男的。”  
“那我给你两张照片你选一下你是第一张还是第二张。”  
一下子，李依仁就看到自己的头像和安思雨的头像就分别出现在了屏幕上。  
“我是第一张。”  
“哇！OK!姐姐我终于等到你了，我们回群里聊。”  
“这是个什么群啊？”  
“一聊你就知道了。”  
等着李依仁在进群聊得时候就发现，自己和安思雨的那张合照已经上传到群了。群主在下面赫然写着，“姐妹们，帅哥们，欢迎小受受男一号入场，我给他改名叫迪拜冰窖咖啡1号男。”  
李依仁彻底满头黑线。  
响应号召者又是送香蕉、又是送飞吻、又是送七七八八的东西，李依仁被刷屏了。  
“姐妹们淡定，我们现在发现了新的苗子，我们一定要好好保护，悉心培养，让他们努力壮大起来，来让我们祝福他们。”  
又是一顿刷屏，然后才是七七八八的对话。李依仁想退出群的，但是想想来上海还从没有加入过同志群，这个好像是LG同志群，也许对未来有帮助。然后就在群里发了问候，说了声忙就把群拉入了免打扰行列。  
工作总结做完，李依仁就端着杯子去看一姐在忙什么。  
“一姐，安总的那些家具已经出运了吧？”  
“现在已经从法国出运了，接下来等着到港、清关、我们物流部会通知我们部门单号，到时候我们在跟安总联系，我们到时候会同物流部一起把货运到客户指定地点，这段时间我们要准备接新的CASE了，或者自己找新的客人，这样子提成会更高一些。”  
“那你像现在的单子都是来自别人介绍吗？”  
“大部分是我们公关部门做的，我们公司公关部门很强大的，还有就是个别的老客户介绍也有的，主要是这两种途径。”  
“一姐，万一我们客人的货物到了，但是我们又不在国内，那客户会不会不满意。”  
“这个客户也都是理解的，而且可以电话联系，你也要相信我们的物流部的服务也是非常专业贴心的。”  
“哦，会不会出现客户分配不均的情况。”  
“有吧，不过这也看我们自己做，我们是按照公关部门给的消息，按编号去拜访客户的，成与不成都要给反馈的。这样子系统也会给出一个统计，但是至于客户的购买实力就很难说了。”  
“那意思是说如果我们自己开发的，就算作额外的不算做系统编号吧？”  
“是的不过任务量我们是要完成的，如果完成任务就有每人1%的提成，超额部分就增加千分之五。”  
“那意思是只要完成两千万就可以有20万提成？”李依仁惊讶的说。  
“本来就是啊。”  
李依仁想着自己的20万，斗志满满的。

25  
晚上回到家，李依仁一开门就听到啾啾的叫声，卡卡已经趴在笼子里眼巴巴的看着门李依仁。  
“卡卡，这是饿了吗？都怪我不好，没给你多嚼一些吃的。”李依仁把卡卡从笼子里抱出来，倒了一碗牛奶给小家伙，就看卡卡七用舌头一会就舔干净了。  
“看来真的是饿了，你乖乖等一下，我给咱们先去做饭去，很快就好。”  
李依仁煮上稀饭，挣了两个馒头，炒了一个素菜。李依仁抱出卡卡放在地板上，就看到卡卡又想进笼子，李依仁一脸疑问的放它进去，就看到它跑到角落尿了。  
李依仁看到这一幕，笑疯了。“我们卡卡，从小就这么聪明，不能随地大小便啊，真乖！看来你是混血继承了两种狗的优点啊。那我先去帮你把你家去洗洗啊。”  
等洗完了，把笼子放在窗户外边晾着，小家伙又凑过来了，围着李依仁的拖鞋，东闻闻西嗅嗅，就卧在鞋边和李依仁看着同一方向。  
“呵呵呵，现在开饭！”  
等着馒头稍微凉一些，李依仁把半个馒头陪着火腿给卡卡嚼了，才知道这小家伙竟然有这么大的肚量，又怕把它撑坏了，所以也不敢再多给了。现在想想也不是办法，给卡卡洗澡都不方便，看来要是养它也只能搬了。  
睡觉前把卡卡的故事讲给微信的朋友，附送一张萌照。  
早晨出门前，这次李依仁学乖了，嚼了半个馒头，然后另外半个蘸了肉汤放在另一边，还准备了一碗水和一碟子牛奶。“乖乖等我下班回来，知道吗？”  
一进公司的大门，一个令人瞬间头疼的身影出现在李依仁面前，李依仁低头从等电梯的队伍中走出来，打算爬楼梯上二楼再去坐电梯，刚爬几步就被后边咯咯的笑声给制住了脚步。  
“姑娘，您这是要干嘛？”李依仁皱着眉头问。  
“嫂子！你回来啦？”苏灿兰依然无辜的天真。  
“我还能去哪啊？”  
“你不是去了法国的吗？”  
“是啊。我是去工作啊。”  
“哦！我原本也要和表哥去法国的，机票都订了，但是我外婆临时身体不大好，所以只能取消了。”  
“还好你没去，要不然我生意定是被你搅黄了。”  
“怎么可能？我是去保护你的啊，又不是迫害你的。”  
“好了，打住！你不出现还好，一出现我生活就一团糟。那你不要跟着我了啦，我就要迟到了，赶着去打卡呢。”  
“呜呜呜~~~~”  
李依仁苦着脸只能回头，“兰姐，您这是怎么了？应该跟我没关系吧？”  
“嫂子你嫌弃我，以后找我怎么做人啊？”  
“姑奶奶，不是我嫌弃你好不好?你不要跟着我添乱了好不好？”  
“呜呜呜~”  
“你别哭了，一会把人招来，我这小命有几个也不够你哭的啊。我求求你好不好？”  
苏灿兰的哭声发而之大不小了，“呜呜呜呜”个没完没了。  
李依仁只能认命作揖，“姑奶奶，是我错了还不成吗？你不是给我添乱你是帮了我很大的忙，总行了吧？”  
“你说的不够诚恳？”  
“我说的千真万确，我发誓！”  
“那以后你不能嫌弃我。”  
“行行行，你说了都算！”李依仁一看表，还有十分钟就要迟到了，“我要去打卡了啊，要不然全勤奖没了。”  
“那你答应我，下班带我去你家。”  
“行行行，那我走了。”  
“嫂子，你去吧，下班见。”  
李依仁一边往上冲一边脑海回放刚刚的对话，等脑海过到自己刚刚答应的事情，差一点没采空，不管了先打卡要紧。  
卡是打上了，可是一天的心情就这样子泡汤了。  
“EDEN怎么又没精神了？”  
“没事，刚刚上来差一点迟到，心有余悸呢。”  
“没事啦，不要把全勤奖看的那么在乎了。”  
“上个月就因为缺班一天跟全勤奖KISS GOODBYE了，这次我一定要努力啊，多两百块我们家卡卡的伙食就可以改善一下了。”  
“话说起来，你养的那只狗啥时候开始养的啊？”  
“才养两天。”  
“那真的是一只好狗啊，看你微信，你们家卡卡都可以做‘家畜公共卫生榜样了’，也太神奇了。”  
“那确实。”  
正跟同时聊着一姐从外边进来，拿着一沓资料。李依仁赶紧凑过去，“一姐有新任务了？”  
“是的，这次不知道是真的假的，公关说这次是某官员的小蜜打算去英法意三国游，也为自己的豪宅采购家具。”  
“看你面色有点冷峻，莫非有什么为难的地方吗？”  
“以前做过一单，结果问题非常大。听说是因为有人拍了照片，更不知道为什么就疯传到网上去了，结果听说两个人遭遇过麻烦，后来听说不知道为什么都辞职了。”  
“这么难做就不要做了吧？”  
一姐环顾一下四周，对着李依仁说：“我们做这个的你能说有单不接吗？说的不客气有哪一单跟富人打交道不是如履薄冰的，现在中国又有哪些富人不做洗钱，养二奶，贪赃枉法过来的。”  
“你这样子说，让我后背直发凉，要是这次做不好，我总觉得我们会小命呜呼。”  
“做肯定是要做的，而其看公关的口气是一定会做的。我们再想想办法，把我们的责任和风险性降到最低。”  
“我觉得我们这次首先要换手机，换成NOKIA110，黑白屏只接打电话就好了，电脑也不要带，只带笔记本和计划书就成了，相机等其他一切电子产品一改不能带。”  
“对，这也是一个给自己的警醒！”  
“嗯，我这去京东去买，他们送货快，如果可能下午就可以拿到货呢。”  
李依仁网上订了两部手机，然后就跟着一姐阅读一些相关资料了。  
“一姐，这次资料就等于啥也没写嘛。除了那个神秘女性的电话号码，连地址都没有，其他的都是一堆相关新闻啊。”  
一姐也是揉揉眉头，说：“算了，我们下个星期一再打这位客户电话约时间面谈吧，今天我们把英法意得资料准备一下。”  
“好的！”  
下午快下班的时候，京东就送来了手机。“一姐看来你要和你的6+暂时说声拜拜了。”  
“工作的事情，也是没有办法。那下周一开始正式启动这个CASE.”  
“好嘞！”  
到下班时分，李依仁还是最后一个走的，可是一走出办公室的门就看到苏灿兰抱着一包狗粮，微笑的等着他呢。  
“嫂子！”  
“兰姐，我要是你嫂子那就要听我的，不能总是叫我嫂子，直接叫我依哥，否则不要缠着我，就算你哭死我也不回头多看一样。”  
“依哥！”  
“走吧。”  
李依仁身后就跟多了一个贵妇犬似地，“依哥，我们怎么去你家？要不要我叫我哥开车？”  
“那你自己坐去吧。”  
“不嘛不嘛，你说怎么就怎么去。”  
“地铁。”  
“哦~”  
等着出了站口，又走了十分钟才到李依仁家楼下，爬上楼李依仁都有点气喘吁吁了。“你还行吧？累不累？”李依仁关心的问后边的苏灿兰。  
“不累不累，我在家都做好多普拉提的。”  
等着一开门就看到房屋中介坐在客厅沙发上。  
“李先生您回来了？”  
“怎么有什么事情吗？”  
“没什么大事，就是今天有租客跟我说在您房间听到狗叫声，不知道您是不是养了狗？”  
“哦，养了，不过我也正好要搬走呢。你来了我也正好要告诉你，我后天就搬走。”  
“那也好，您也知道我们签的合同上是不允许养狗的，这样也方便其他住户。那要不要我带您去看看其他地方？”  
“地方我都看好了，不用麻烦了。周日下午三点钟您帮我结算好房租，退我押金就好了。”  
“行行行，那如果您有其他租房买房需要还可以联系我，这是我名片。”  
“好的。”  
送走了中介，李依仁就开自己的门，先把苏灿兰让进屋里。  
苏灿兰一看这只黄毛，就跑进屋里把它抱起来。李依仁都在感叹爱美之心狗也有之，竟然见色忘主了，小心一会儿我不给你吃饭。  
“你帮我喂它点水。”李依仁放下包又问苏灿兰，“你吃了没？”  
“依哥，你明知顾问嘛，我可是在公司守了你一下午，连眼睛都没眨一下，更不用说去吃东西了。”苏灿兰又逗弄卡卡，“你说是不是卡卡？”  
“你怎么都连它名字都知道了？”  
“你们同事告诉我的啊。”  
“哦，我彻底被微信打败了。”李依仁心里想看来我也真的该换手机了，否则难免会发出去一些什么东东，要是关于这次CASE的不死都难了。“你在这稍作一下，我去做饭，稀饭馒头，然后我再去买两个菜回来现做，你要吃什么？”  
“我喜欢吃蒜蓉花菜，对了你会不会做菌丝汤？”  
“妹妹，你不能这样子奢侈啊。”  
“那算了，你就去做玉米排骨汤吧。”  
“我很快回来，电脑可以上网的，密码就是我生日0418。”  
“哦！”  
李依仁再次回来的时候，手里多了好多东西，今天做了三个菜一个汤还有稀饭馒头。  
“诶依哥你很贤惠嘛，而且味道超级棒诶，你就是我嫂子的最佳人选。”  
“好吃还堵不住你的嘴啊？喏，这你你要的玉米排骨汤。”  
“你怎么不喝汤。不行，我也要尝一下你的稀饭。”  
“我就三个碗，一个还盛了菜。你先把汤喝完在说喝稀饭吧。”  
“我就尝一口诶，再说我们关系这么密切，我不嫌弃你的。”说着苏灿兰端起李依仁的碗就喝了一口，自己回味一下，“依哥，这个东西比汤好喝多了啊，为什么不给我喝，你自己吃独食？”  
“一口稀饭而已嘛。你要喝让给你喝好了，锅里还有呢。”  
“我觉得这个小米真的比较香，这个从哪买的？”  
“这是从我老家寄过来的，这都是田里最好的米，用太阳晒干的，最养人了。”  
“那我以后来，你还要煮这个稀饭给我喝。”  
“你还要来啊？”  
“是啊，我们以后就熟了嘛。不过你放心，我知道你最节俭了，我也不会白吃到，我可以买材料啊，帮忙做家务啊。”  
“停！下次再说，现在先吃饭。”  
“依哥，后天你就要搬家了，我到时候开车来帮忙啊。”  
“不用，到时候我找其他人来帮忙就好了。”  
“用的用的，一家人你干嘛这么见外嘛？”  
“后天我们再说好不好？”  
“行！”苏灿兰夹了一口凤尾菇炒肉，“这个味道也刚刚好诶，依哥你手艺真的不是盖得。”  
26  
好不容易送走了苏灿兰，李依仁原本想给安思雨打电话的，但是他又怕今天安思雨忙着办理公司老总的寿宴忙，更怕在人多嘴杂的地方打扰到他，想来想去把手机扔在一边，逗卡卡玩了。  
周六和中介去看了房子，一厨一卫一室一厅一阳台的构造，虽然也是老房子但是里边看着不错，住在六楼还有电梯，相当不错嘛。  
周六晚上收拾好一切，算算东西也不是很多，分两三次就可以搬进去了。周日早晨一醒，苏灿兰就来敲门了。  
“依哥！我带了帮手来帮忙搬家的。”  
“谁？”  
“你等一下啊。”然后苏灿兰拿出手机只说了一声，“你们上来吧。”  
两分钟之后就看到两个穿着统一制服的男子出现在客厅，“除了床和桌子之外的一切用品都统统搬上车，对了，那条狗我来拎！”  
说着两个人就开始行动了，用塑料袋把被子床铺一收一打包，绳子一捆就基本上没东西了，然后苏灿兰拎着卡卡，李依仁拎着自己跌随身物品下了楼。  
等着两个男子把一切东西搬到新屋的时候，李依仁拦着问要付多少钱，人家男子还很客气的说为陈总办事应该的，哪里还用的着钱。  
李依仁这才明白，原来这两个人是他们物流部的，赶紧请他们坐下喝水，人家也不喝，就要起身走人，李依仁只好送两位下楼。  
回来时候苏灿兰正拎着一窜葡萄，躺在沙发上看电视。看到李依仁回来，赶紧爬起来，丢下葡萄，笑嘻嘻地说：“依哥！我们现在开始收拾吧，我负责整理床铺和擦桌子。”  
“收拾完，你好蹭饭是吧？”  
“这哪叫蹭？我也有付出劳动啊。”  
“那还不快点。”  
收拾好一切的时候，虽然已经浑身是汗，可是很满足。  
“那你没带换洗衣服，你先去洗澡，我找一身我的新衣服你先穿着，把你衣服用洗衣机洗一下，甩干，挂在阳台上很快也会干的。我这会先去超市买东西。”  
“你去吧，对了。别忘了帮我买一个面膜，我今天老早就起来了，都没敷脸呢。”  
“什么牌子的？”  
“啥牌子的都行，反正效果都差不多的。”  
李依仁再回来的时候，看到苏灿兰穿着自己的白色衬衣和一件肥大的裤子，正在给湿淋淋的卡卡擦身子。  
“我回来了，有你要的面膜，我买了美白的和营养保湿的两种。”  
“依哥，你看我这身衣服合不合身？我用衣服夹子把两边夹住的呢。以前在我表哥那我也经常穿他的衣服的。”  
“现在我去做饭，所有水果零食都在这，你把剩下的帮我放冰箱啊。”  
吃过饭，李依仁把床让给苏灿兰，自己在沙发上抱着枕头，卡卡也卧在沙发旁边，一切安静美好的睡去。  
星期一的时候，紧张忙碌的一天就开始了，一姐已经电话约了客人，客人说非常忙见面只能周一下午，否则就推到下周。  
一姐答应了之后，赶紧带着李依仁冲向客户预约地点---名人会所。看似不起眼的一个小地方，里边却是暗藏玄机，不仅仅入门的时候要有名字，排查森严，就连进去的时候都感觉保镖护卫随处可见啊。  
进了腾翔包间，里边就坐着一个女人，一身的蕾丝黑纱的衣服，看背影透着无限的雍容。一姐和李依仁在管家的带领下走近沙发，当看清庐山真面目时候，一姐和李依仁只能面面相觑了。  
“KIMI女士您好，我们是美斯特公司的业务员，今天上午就是我给您打的电话，非常感谢您能抽时间跟我们见面。”  
KIMI女士一直看着指甲，一眼都没有正眼瞧过来人，“坐吧，想喝什么随便点。”  
“谢谢，我知道您比较忙，我们此次来就是想和您谈谈这次赏购家具的事情。不知道您有什么一些要求，例如说您的行程细节，您喜欢什么风格的家具。”  
“这个还用来问我啊，不是你们负责的吗？我就有一个星期时间。”  
一姐依然微笑，但是已经不知道该怎么继续话题了。  
李依仁看着KIMI女士的手指甲，丝毫没有一种愿意交谈的感觉，真想不明白政府高官干嘛要保养这样子的女人啊，难道面对政府高官就会性情大变？  
“KIMI女士，我记得奥巴马的妻子在参加演讲时候曾经一身泡泡裙，跟您这一款的风格太像了，您这应该是同一个设计师的吧？”  
“没想到你竟然有这种眼光。”  
“其实主要是您的气质跟她很像，都给人一种大气端淑的状态。”  
“呵呵，你还真会说话。”  
气氛缓和下来李依仁和一姐也算是输了一口气。  
“其实我觉得以您的气质欧美家具真皮经典风格更适合您。”  
“我以前也喜欢的，但是就是觉得太呆板了，所以想去要英国的那种田园风格的。”  
“其实我觉得那不适合您，当然我们可以给您安排，看一下两种风格的区别，到时候您在确定也不迟。”  
“这样最好了，我最讨厌什么事情都定的死死地。”  
“这个您放心，我们的赏购之旅都是随心所欲的，即便是您不买一份家具我们也没有任何怨言。而且您看我们这次来，只拿了手机和笔记本，对您的私人生活绝对保密的。”  
“谢谢，但是去的时候我还是要贴身带两个保镖。”  
“没问题。”  
“其他的你们看着办吧。”  
“其他事情我们只提供选择，到时候由您说了算，而且随时可以更改。但是我有一个意见还是不得不说，您只有一个星期的话我建议您只去一个地方，要不然您时间就准备两个星期，我们就把时间分在三个地方。”  
“那时间就延长到两个星期吧。”  
“您觉得什么时候出发比较好？”  
“就这个月底吧。”  
“好的，您看下次跟您面对面提供一些游览选项，还是邮件形式发您，还有确认一个大概的时间安排。”  
“周三晚上八点吧，还在这见吧。”  
“可以，那我们就先告辞为您去准备资料。”  
等着一姐和李依仁开车出来，终于可以舒口气了。  
“一姐，你说这KIMI女士这么老这么丑，连一般都算不上，那个政府高官审美也太有点畸形了吧？还是特意重口味啊？完全颠覆了我对小蜜的固有形象。”  
“这是正常现象了，其实有些男人很喜欢那种满足感，简单的说他可能花100万只能让一个美女跟他睡一晚上，但是这个100万可能会让以为普通的女人喜出望外的跟他过几年，我想像KIMI这样的女人也有着他的过人之处，简单省事也是一种长处。”  
“他那里简单省事了？说话都呛得人要死。”  
“你看着吧，我有感觉我们这次的行程应该比SISI美女简单的多。”  
“希望如此吧。”  
李依仁刚出电梯，就看到安思雨就站在门口，抱着一个咖啡色大熊，特别显眼。  
“亲爱的，恭喜乔迁啊！”  
“你给我小声点，进屋再说。”  
李依仁赶紧开门，开门时候卡卡就扑了过来，李依仁抱起卡卡，把安思雨让进屋子。  
“老婆，你也不想我，这两天连个电话也不打给我，就连搬家也没找我帮忙。”  
“你不是在忙你岳父的寿宴吗？我哪有那个雅兴打扰你啊。再说你有时间你也没有给我打个电话啊。”  
“我错了，为了弥补我的过错，今天我们去哪里吃饭？”  
“就在家了吧，我刚刚学会煮方便面，还可以加一个鸡蛋的。”  
安思雨趁李依仁不注意浑身上下挠他痒痒，直到李依仁在沙发上求饶，安思雨复又抱紧李依仁，“不要动，让我抱一会儿。”  
“你随便吧。”  
“依仁，我好累啊。我不想和SISI结婚，但是又不得不结婚，我也是并不得以的。”  
“我明白，你都跟我说过了，不管你有什么苦衷，只要你觉得你幸福就好了，有些时候我们都有那么多不能说的苦衷。我也是，你也是，他也是，只要我们都幸福就好了。你说是吧？”  
“谢谢，至少我身边还有你能懂我，愿意理解我。”  
“我们彼此彼此嘛，好了我们去吃饭吧，这次我请客，上次转正的事情还有就是为今天接到新单子庆祝一下。”  
“诶呀！我的好老婆，以后养家就靠你了啊，我就等着好吃懒做了。”  
“那没问题，到时候你乖乖听话就好了。”李依仁冷不防的捏了一下安思雨的裤裆，坏笑的起身，“去吃饭，今天吃火锅啊。”  
“你个坏人，你挑逗的我，你要帮我降火。”  
“冰箱里有冰，你自己拿去捂一下就好了。”李依仁说着就躲出门外。  
吃过饭，李依仁和安思雨在夜幕中手拉手，走在回家小路上，静静的谁都没有说话。直到进了小区，李依仁松开安思雨的手，“你回去吧，晚上早点休息。否则SISI美女察觉到就不好了。”  
“没事，我在多陪陪你嘛，反正以前也是经常早出晚归的很多应酬的，SISI不会多心的。”  
“那也要注意才好。对了，你认识人多，到时候帮我介绍一些客户，今年我和一姐的任务有两千多万呢。”  
“你放心，这个我早就放在心里了呢。不过你要怎么奖励我呢？”  
李依仁环顾四周没有人，急急扑到安思雨怀里想给他一个吻，结果就被安思雨扣住了后脑勺，直到有人从他们身边经过。  
“你坏蛋啊！有人啊！”  
“怕什么，我亲我老婆又没有亲别人老婆。”  
“我不跟你强词夺理了，你先回去吧，我也要赶紧回去看看卡卡呢，忘记喂狗粮了。”  
安思雨脸都瘪了，“看来我都没有一只狗重要啊？”  
“那你要学会向卡卡那样子听话就好了。”  
“好吧，那我也会去看看卡卡跟它学习一下。”  
“你啊，我就知道你变着法要去我家，不过我已经约定好了，你不跟SISI撤清关系前不能上我的床。”  
“好好好~我遵命还不行吗？”  
“早点回去休息，你这两天一定累坏了。”  
目送着安思雨开车离开小区，李依仁有一丝神伤，到底我这次的决定是对的还是错的呢？仿佛自己已经迷失了，像是一只没有舵手的船，任意在海上摇摆。

27  
李依仁今天算是碰到瘟神了，刚到家门口苏灿兰又出现在了那。李依仁一时慌了神，“你什么时候到的？怎么也不打电话通知我一声啊？”  
“我都在这等你至少半小时了，这不是替我哥送来了乔迁之喜的礼物嘛。”苏灿兰摇摇手中的提袋，催促李依仁快开门。  
李依仁心理也算恢复了镇定，看来她应该什么也没看到的。  
打开礼物的时候李依仁小震惊了，竟然是古奇品牌的春夏装订制款，前几天自己还在和同事讨论这件衣服呢。  
“太贵重了，这个我绝对不能收。”  
“什么收不收的，不就一身衣服嘛？我哥都犹豫好久了，你穿一定正合适。”  
“这身衣服少说也得几万吧？我全部家当加起来都没有这个数呢，到时候我怎么还啊？”  
“你不用还啊，你是我依哥嘛，他送给你本来就应该的啊。”  
“怎么应该呢？”  
“你想啊，未来你过了门就是我真正的嫂子了，他的钱不给你花难道给别人花啊。”  
“苏灿兰，我再次重申，我不是你嫂子。我跟你哥就是简单的上下级关系，没有其他任何关系。”  
“现在是没有啊，以后时间长了就有了嘛。你是不是嫌弃我哥没来亲自祝贺啊？”  
“不是啦，这是哪跟哪，每次我都被你绕糊涂了。”  
“那就不要绕了，反正我哥的礼物送到了，你要是想退你自己退回去吧，不过你想过没有，我哥是看重你才送你礼物的，换了别人还不送呢，要是因为这家事情得罪了我哥，到时候你还能在公司混嘛？再说老总送出去的礼物你敢退回去，这不叫全公司的人看老总的笑话吗？”  
“这~我又没说退回去。”李依仁没底气的小声说。  
“好了好啦，我哥的礼物送完了，那接下来就是我的礼物了啊。”苏灿兰从包里取出一个小盒子，“当当当当！依哥，请笑纳！”  
李依仁被搞得莫名其妙，苏灿兰催促道：“快打开看看喜不喜欢？这可是人家挑了老半天的呢。”  
“耳钉？”李依仁汗颜了，就知道这姑娘思维都不是常人的。  
“喜不喜欢？快说喜欢。”苏灿兰眼睛忽闪忽闪的眨啊眨。  
李依仁只能强扯出一个微笑，“喜欢还不行吗？”  
“那就这么定了！”  
“干嘛？”李依仁心理又漏了一拍。  
“去扎耳洞啊！”  
“我为什么要去？”  
“有耳钉了就必须要有耳洞啊，要不然就浪费了。”  
“我不去，我干嘛要扎耳洞，再说男人扎耳洞怪怪的。”  
“我早就想到了，所以我还买了专业扎耳洞的机器，我可以帮你在家扎。”苏灿然竟然真的从自己的包里掏出一个像手枪的东西，在李依仁面前晃晃，“依哥，你放心，绝对不疼的！”  
李依仁捂起耳朵，“我死也不扎，你说说你一个女孩子家家的做点什么不好，就知道瞎胡闹。每个女孩子的样子。”  
“反正他们也知道我喜欢瞎胡闹的，所以没关系的，你不把耳朵交出来，我就喊人来帮忙按住你扎了啊。”  
“你敢！你怎么能这样对待你嫂子？”  
“你不是说YOU不是我嫂子吗?”  
“我是还不行吗？”  
“是也得扎。”  
李依仁被追的没办法了，就想摔门出逃。  
苏灿兰倒是一声冷笑，坐在沙发上拿着工具笑：“嫂子，你跑不出我的五指山的，你信不信我已经找了人站在你门口外，不信你就往外看看。”  
李依仁惊慌之下，透过门眼往外看，两个黑色西装的大汉，真的就站在门口等着呢。  
“姑奶奶，我知道你们有钱人可以要人命，但是我命真的不值钱啊，要我命也没挑战性，咱不能这样子玩啊。”李依仁总觉得自己现在小命真的没有了，腿一软只能瘫坐在地上。  
苏灿兰拍拍李依仁的肩膀，“依哥，你也知道留发不留头，留头不留发，你自己看着吧，给你两天路让你选，第一条就在家里让我给你扎耳洞；第二条跟我去找专业技师去，你选吧。”  
“嗨！我选第二条。”  
“还有啊，扎完了就戴好，每天都要带着，要是让我看到你耳洞长回去了，就重新扎。”  
“姐姐，你能不能答应我一个条件。”  
“说来听听，只要回家过年时候，不要在家里戴行吧？”  
“可以！”  
李依仁已经腿都软了，下楼还是两个大汉驾着下的楼。李依仁望着外边的花花世界，没有一丝得的喜悦，但是想想又不能有怨言，保住小命好好生活吧，凡夫俗子只能这样子。  
到了地方，李依仁跟着苏灿兰进了一家私人会所，先是剪了头发，然后又被做了美容，最后才扎了耳洞。看到镜子里边的自己，李依仁仿佛不曾见过自己这个人。看到镜子里满意微笑的苏灿兰，李依仁又紧张起来，“你不会把我卖了吧？”  
“我有这心也没这个胆啊，我哥不杀了我才怪呢。”  
“我估计你认错人了，我跟你哥才见过三面，他怎么可能会喜欢我呢？”  
“这个我自有根据，你明天把衣服穿上当面跟我哥去SAY THANK U吧。”  
“现在可以回去了吧？”  
“那当然。”  
车子再回到家已经是晚上12点了。李依仁摸摸耳钉，稍微有一丝的痛处，告诉自己这一切都是真的发生了，就在刚刚的两三个小时之内发生的。  
第二天李依仁再次出现在自己部门的时候，惊艳全场美女。  
好几个美女跑过来，“EDEN你这是一夜变身啊，衣服竟然是古奇那款定制版，你这是一夜惊喜吗？”  
“你还扎了耳洞，这个蓝宝石很配你的肤色呢。”  
“眉毛也修得好啊”  
“皮肤也变好了好多啊。”  
李依仁也不知道该怎么回答，只能面红耳赤的含糊过去。等着人散之后，一姐拿过KIMI的单子资料，“EDEN这是这次CASE的资料，你先定一个初步的方案，然后我们在讨论。”一姐眼神一扫，低声说，“你这是又遇到王子了吗？一夜之间这也太招摇了。”  
“一姐，我也不想的，都是被逼无奈，我心里有苦说不出啊。你知道我做事一向很注意影响的，但是，嗨！不说了。”  
“这样也好，反正这都是自己的事情，自己的生活自己说了算，别人管不着。但是你自己要注意，不要误入歧途就好了。”  
“谢谢一姐，我先去一下陈总那，回来之后我就做这个CASE.”  
“莫非~”  
“你不要多心，不是你想的那样的，嗨，我也不能说，答应人家了。总之一句话总结就是，都是眼泪啊。”  
“你去吧。”  
李依仁到了31楼的时候，CHITY美女都差一点没认出是李依仁。  
“陈总现在在吗？我有点事情想找一下陈总。”  
“在的，你稍等。”CHITY把内心电话放下之后就示意李依仁，“陈总叫你进去呢。”  
李依仁还是象征性的敲了一下门，推门进去。  
陈灿然带着眼睛，从文件堆里抬起头，就看愣了。  
“陈总您好。陈总，陈总，陈总？”李依仁连叫几声之后，陈灿然才回过神来。  
“哦~依仁啊，你坐。找我什么事情？”  
“也没什么，只是我想跟您说声谢谢。”  
“不用客气，转正的事情我只是看你表现很优秀，才跟夏总提了一下。”  
“谢谢您对我的肯定，也非常谢谢您的礼物。”  
“这也不算什么礼物，你应得的了，全体员工都一样的，谁表现好公司也会看在眼里的。”  
“哦，只是觉得这件礼物异常珍贵了，还以为只有我有。”  
“你随便想想也不可能啊？公司这么多员工，表现优秀的都是同等待遇的，不可能只有你一个人的。再说只要有能力未来晋升也是正常的。”  
“嗯！谢谢陈总，那我就不打扰您了。”  
“好的，顺便说一句，你今天这个造型很帅，以后都这样子才好，也算是为公司形象提升有帮助的。”  
“谢谢，陈总。”  
李依仁下楼时候总算是不那么七上八下了，原来不仅仅我有，别的优秀员工也有啊。在半路上，苏灿兰把李依仁拉近了茶水间。  
“我哥什么反应？”  
“没什么反应，他很忙，就告诉我这个造型很帅。”  
“那他有没有注意到你的耳钉？”  
“这个他没说诶，他说让我继续保持这个形象，也是为公司提升形象。”  
苏灿兰略有失望的“哦！”了一声，然后又转喜道：“那你记住以后要天天保持这个帅的形象啊，那下班之后我帮你去挑几件衣服，你那些衣服除了成熟就是老土，实在应该驱逐出境的。”  
“我不去，我知道我衣服都比较老土不是名牌，我也知道我的衣服不好看，但是衣服能穿又不失大体就好了。我没那么多闲钱去买衣服，这一身衣服都快顶我半年工资了，说买就买你以为我的钱都是大风刮来的啊？”  
“依哥！我知道我昨天做的有点过分了，我道歉还不行吗？不过这次我的意思是我们一起去外贸服装店去淘衣服嘛，绝对不过百，好不好？”  
“我有衣服，我干嘛还要去买？”  
“就当是陪我买，行不？”  
李依仁思考一下，见好还是收吧。“行吧，不过你也不能总是缠着我啊，你也要做点正事了。”  
“我这就是正事呢。而且关系到我哥未来的正事，我不想看着他孤独终老呢。”  
“你以为这是武侠片啊？搞得跟大侠一样孤独终老~”  
“以后你会明白的，那我先撤了，晚上我去你家吃饭啊。不见不散！”  
“我就知道又是这事。”  
“我去买菜还不行嘛？但是要有稀饭啊。”  
“真被你打败了。”  
KIMI女士单子做完的时候，让一姐和李依仁意想不到的，网络上大量的绯闻新闻“某高官豢养丑女做小蜜”“某某高官的钱从哪里来”的论调此起彼伏，虽然没高清图片作证据，也没有指明那个高官，但是一姐和李依仁表情严肃的看着新闻，总感觉脖子发凉。会不会接下来是一场狂风暴雨呢？  
李依仁也打电话跟KIMI女士澄清，还好KIMI女士只说了一句：“这种事情每天都会有的，人家又没有指名道姓的，干嘛庸人自扰啊，你放心吧，我这边会解决的。”  
一姐和李依仁为此事专门跑到清凉寺去烧香，总算度过一劫，还好事先有所准备。  
28  
最近这段时间，安思雨很忙，李依仁也很忙，两个大部分时间都在出差，两个人只是偶尔通个电话，见面机会更是少了。李依仁索性就把家里钥匙给苏灿兰配了一把，自己不在的时候正好有人帮忙照顾卡卡。  
马上就是上海的黄梅天了，总觉得马路的温度足可以烤肉了，李依仁拖着箱子又从国外飞回来。还好一进家门有卡卡的热烈欢迎，卡卡已经长得半大，抱起来都觉得有些吃力了。  
苏灿兰开门进屋，丢下一堆菜，然后挤进沙发躺下，“快去，我要吃凉菜！”  
“到超市买不就好了？”  
“不行，我要吃新鲜的，依哥快点啊，我早餐和午餐都没吃，就等这顿大餐呢，马上我就要饿的西去了。”  
“我看你是在减肥吧？”  
“人艰不拆好不好？再说要不是你做饭好吃，我也不会有所发胖啊？”  
“你竟拿这些实话来搪塞我，真拿你没办法。你等着啊，我这就去。”  
李依仁先把稀饭煮上，馒头蒸上，接下来把花菜，芹菜，土豆丝，胡萝卜丝，粉丝，凤尾菇，金针菇等等分别用开水撩熟，用凉水过凉，在撒上蒜末香菜黄瓜丝，先用锅炸了两个辣椒连热油倒进菜里；然后又炸了一些花椒油，将花椒捞净，热油也嗤啦一声倒进菜里，配上醋、酱油等调料，在盆里一拌，美味即成。把盆向冰箱里一放，五分钟后，李依仁把凉菜装进一个大盘子，又盛好稀饭，苏灿兰就晃晃悠悠的过来了。  
一顿大快朵颐之后，两个人酒足饭饱的窝在沙发上，惬意！  
“我今天是吃撑了！不过有半个月没吃到家常便饭了，太满足了。”  
“你说这话，你当心你爸妈把你轰出家门。”  
“我才不怕他们轰呢，他们轰我我就来嫂子这蹭吃蹭喝。”  
“那我还是希望你爸妈不要轰你出来了。”  
“反正我也会自己来的。”  
“对了兰小胖，你天天这样子你们家爸妈不担心你吗？”  
“担心个锤子，不过他们恨不得把我应招入伍做女军官呢，我实在是没兴趣。”  
“有这样子的好事你还不干，真的是暴殄天物。”  
“我爸是一个很封建的军长，我妈还好，但是家里我爸说了算，我受不了那个条条框框就跑到我外婆家避难啊。”  
“哇！原来你爸爸是军长，好牛的官！”  
“还行吧，不过就是太严肃了点。”  
“慈父心严嘛。”  
“找你一说他们做什么都是对的，那我还跑出来干嘛。”  
“我不懂我不发表评论，我收回刚刚的话，你继续。”  
“我在基本上算是在外婆家长大的，从小就是我表哥带着我和二哥在外边顽皮，掏鸟蛋啊，爬树啊，抓青蛙，扑蜻蜓...”  
“你们富人家的小孩也玩这个？”  
“当然也玩其他的，不过我最喜欢玩的就是这些。”  
“那每人管吗？”  
“当然有啊，我舅妈每次看到我们这样子，就对我们就是吹胡子瞪眼睛的，但是每次都是表哥把责任揽下来，一个人承担了。”  
“那你舅妈会打他吗？”  
“当然会打，我记得又一次还打得很严重呢。但是事情过后我们依然是记吃不记打。”  
“那看样子你舅舅和舅妈都是很传统的人。”  
“何止是传统，应该说是老顽固。”  
“上一代人总是有自己的坚定不移的东西，不一定全是对的，但是也不见是错的，还是当年的时事造人。”  
“嗨，你知道我二哥陈灿宇和申泽的事情吧？”  
“不知道诶。只是听说他们关系好像很好。”  
“他们是情侣关系啦。”  
“他们已经出柜了？”  
“算是吧。就为了我二哥的幸福，我大哥揽下了全部的责任。”  
“这话怎么说？”  
“当年的时候我大哥想先和家里说明自己的性取向的，也是在我的鼓励下，他才敢于和舅舅舅妈说了。”  
“他那时候有自己心爱的人了吗？”  
“那时候算是吧，在外国读书的人都有点小自我，我想这个你很明白的。”  
“嗯。”  
“那时候他在追一个他的同学，在美国的一个台湾人，两个人站在一起就好像天造地设的那种感觉。也就是为了他，我哥才要出柜的。”  
“这应该是真爱吧？那他们没有在一起吗？”  
“后来，谁知道我舅妈竟然用钱诱惑那个人，想让他放手。没想到，那个台湾人真的拿了钱就跑了，走之前连个拜拜都没说。后来听说那个台湾人又和美国一个男人在一起了。”  
“那你哥，岂不是伤心欲绝？”  
“基本上有种万念俱灰的感觉吧。”  
“那你二哥呢？”  
“我二哥的事情是做的最隐秘的，结果高中毕业那一年毕业晚会上，他喝酒喝多了，当着全校同学的面吻了申泽。消息一下子就传到了我舅舅舅妈的耳朵里。”  
“那你舅妈岂不是很伤心。”  
“是啊，我舅舅都不理解，为什么自己的两个儿子竟然都得了同一种怪病，我舅妈更是哭的死去活来的。”  
“那怎么你二哥还在和申泽交往？”  
“其实一开始我舅妈都不同意的他们交往的，她把我二哥锁在仓库，不让他们见面。后来我舅妈又去给申泽的家里施加压力，希望给申泽家里一笔钱，然后让申泽放手。在他们眼中，只有自己儿子得了病，别人家的孩子都是为了钱。”  
“那申泽他~”  
“舅妈雇佣了一帮黑社会，想要给申泽家里一个教训，等他们赶到申泽家的时候，才发现申泽和是自己奶奶相依为命的，家里已经破烂的不成样子了。”  
“真可怜。”不知道为什么李依仁眼里竟然噙了泪水。  
“我想当时申泽和他奶奶看到这么多人，一定害怕到了极点。但是黑帮办事从来直问结果，从来不讲人性的，还是把申泽的家砸的稀巴烂。”  
“那后来呢？”  
“后来，申泽的奶奶当场就突发了脑溢血，在送往医院途中就离开了人世。”  
“这次你舅妈可以收手了吧？”  
“就在申泽守丧的时候，舅妈打算趁人之危，雪中送炭。”  
“也想给一笔钱，让申泽离开？”  
“嗨，申泽是把钱收了，但是谁都不想不到他竟然又把支票寄送回了陈家。还写信说，以后绝对不会和陈灿宇有任何瓜葛，请伯父伯母放心。”  
“那申泽去哪了？”  
“申泽去哪里了，谁都不知道，就连高考录取通知书他都没有回来拿。可是我二哥就跟疯了一样，每天不吃不喝。再后来就变得吊儿郎当，不务正业。”  
“嗨~”  
“两年后吧，我二哥和一群朋友开车去自驾游，在长沙的酒吧喝的醉醺醺的出来，还非得要坚持开车，刚上路没多久车子就撞到了一个人。当时听我二哥说，他酒被吓醒了一半了，赶紧下车，等着看清来人的时候当场就呆了，还是旁边的好朋友帮忙叫的救护车。我二哥还以为这次自己亲手杀死了自己朝思暮想的人，还好救护车到的及时，但是申泽的那一条腿的也变得有些跛脚了。”  
“这叫做缘分吧。”  
“是啊，后来才知道申泽去了长沙，并且四处打工为生。两个虽然再见面，但是申泽根本没领我二哥的情，事后才知道，原来所有的一切都是我二哥一厢情愿而已。”  
“那你二哥一定又发起了二次攻势吧？”  
“那可不，以后我二哥就尽量腻在申泽旁边。”  
“那你舅妈。”  
“说起这个女人就头疼，她还是认为申泽勾引了他们家的宝贝儿子。”  
“难道她还想从中作梗?”  
“是啊，还好我大哥跪在我舅妈面前求她，希望她会放申泽和二哥一条生路，所有的陈家的责任由他一个人担，他也会规规矩矩的听话，安心帮舅舅打理公司的事务。”  
“你大哥真的是个好男人。”  
“其实我知道也是因为这样子，所以我大哥就有一些放荡不羁了，直到遇到了你，他的生活一下子变得洁身自好了。”  
“你最后的这个故事讲的真动听，不过就是缺乏事实依据。好了我们不扯这个了，你去洗碗。”  
“好吧，你们家橡胶手套在哪？”  
“你走进厨房就看到了。”  
李依仁把眼泪擦干，走进厕所先去洗澡了。出来的时候竟然看到安思雨和苏灿兰两个人坐在沙发上，好像一场剑拔弩张的战役要打响。  
“你怎么来了？”  
安思雨不动声色的瞟一眼美女，“你不是你叫我来的吗？”  
“哦！对对对~忘记给你们介绍了。”李依仁站在他们两个前面，说：“这位美女是我的好朋友苏灿兰，这位帅哥是我也是我的好朋友安思雨，你们见面握个手吧。”  
苏灿兰满脸嫌弃的说：“我什么时候成了你的好朋友了，我是你的小姑子你知道不知道？”  
安思雨嗤一声发笑：“我怎么从来没有不知道有你这么个妹妹啊？”  
苏灿兰指着安思雨气愤的说：“你什么意思？”  
“我还想知道你什么意思呢？”  
“我的意思是李依仁是我嫂子，你又是那根葱啊？”  
“那我负责人的告诉你，我是李依仁的唯一男朋友。”说着安思雨起身搂住李依仁，李依仁不耐烦的甩开安思雨。  
“好了，你们都不要在这阴阳怪气了。我这是造了哪辈子的孽招惹了你们两个。”  
安思雨摸一摸李依仁的后背，“亲，你不要着急，有话慢慢说。”  
苏灿兰倒是问的很直接，“你们在一起上过床了吗？”  
李依仁尴尬的回问：“你问这个干嘛？”  
安思雨高举胜利的旗帜，得意的说：“上不上床有什么关系，反正现在不上以后也一定会上的，这个不由你操心了。”  
苏灿兰也很得意的说：“没上床就不代表什么。也是！就算上了床又能代表什么呢？419不是也上床嘛？现在社会这么开放保不准煮熟的鸭子都会飞走呢。”  
“事实胜于雄辩，我不跟你争。”安思雨满脸得意的笑着坐进沙发。  
李依仁推推苏灿兰，“妹妹啊，我们依然还是好朋友的啊。不过现在，现在，我确实在和安思雨交往。要不你先回去？”

29  
苏灿兰听到这话，气不打一处来，“好，我走还不行吗？”  
这时候卡卡汪了一声，无辜的看着三个人也不知道发生了什么。  
苏灿兰抓起包摔门走人了。  
安思雨开起自己的忠犬模式，“亲爱的，你对我好好啊，你竟然在外人面前承认了我们在交往。我好感动。”  
“感动你个鬼啊！你也是，你就让这他一两句又有什么关系。”  
“我这不是一时好胜心做怪嘛，再说还不是要捍卫你的所有权踩着自做的吗？”  
“你给我把手规矩的放好，当心我找卡卡把你爪子咬掉。”  
“它敢！还反了它了，不过我问你你这发型什么时候换的啊？怎么还扎了耳钉？”  
“我不是给你发过照片吗？”  
“我没收到啊。”  
“那可能信号原因吧。”  
“对了两个月没见我了，你有没有想我啊，我可是想死你了呢，来让老公亲一个。”  
两个人刚刚吻在兴头上，就听到有开门声。李依仁赶紧推开安思雨，结果就看到苏灿兰双手交叉在胸前，眼睛上翻。  
“你怎么回来了？”安思雨没好气的问道。  
“我要是不会来，不就把我家嫂子丢给色狼了吗？”  
此时卡卡也配合的汪汪两声表示附和。  
安思雨还要说话，李依仁赶紧用手推了一下他，“时间也不早了，我正好送你下楼，你早点回去吧。”  
安思雨皱着眉头，“你真的要我走？”  
“你先回去嘛，改天再来。我们下去说，走啦！”  
李依仁推着安思雨，安思雨极不情愿的换好了鞋子，下了楼。  
“这个疯丫头是谁啊？怎么她有你家钥匙，连我都没有。”  
“我一个同事的妹妹，她脑袋有点问题，你不要跟她一般见识。我出差时候都是她帮我照顾卡卡的，所以我也配了一把钥匙给她。”  
“以后这么大的事情你也要告诉我一声啊。”  
“你放心以后不会了，你最近那么忙还抽时间过来，今天的事情是我不好。”  
“没关系啦，只要你好我就放心了。”  
“你和SISI怎么样啊？”  
“还不是就那样，明年结婚之后我就和她提出离婚，这个你放心吧。”  
“离不离婚都无所谓了，只要到时候你和SISI美女说清楚，她能同意就好，如果她不同意~”  
“你放心吧，她一定会同意的，我们一向只是貌合心不合的。”  
“嗯，那你早点回去吧，上次听黄剑楠说你已经和SISI同居一年多了吧？”  
“你不要听黄剑楠瞎说，没有的事儿。”  
“哦，那你早点回去休息。”  
目送安思雨的车子离开，李依仁就想上楼，一转身就看到了苏灿兰。  
“怎么你现在也要走？”  
“色狼走了，我这个护花使者也可以告退了，以后每天晚上我都来做扫黄检查。”  
“我晕！你来就来吧，干嘛非得要称扫黄，搞得我好像人尽可夫一样。”  
“我不是那个意思。”  
“好啦好啦，随时欢迎你来。钥匙还在你手呢，你总可以放心了吧？”  
“这倒是！”  
接下来的日子更热了，虽然开着空调但是看着外边


End file.
